


Elementales, La Última Barrera

by silvergreenroyalty



Series: Otra Oportunidad Para Severus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-War, Travel, snapedom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: [Continuación de "Otra Oportunidad"] No todas las amenazas son de un señor oscuro. Después de dos años de matrimonio, Harry y Severus reciben la visita del ministro de magia Shacklebolt para hacerles una petición especial. Ambos deben ir a investigar una rareza dentro del mundo mágico que involucra a muggles y serán acompañados de Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander. No saben aún si esta rareza es un peligro para la comunidad mágica y depende de ellos averiguar el origen de esta.*Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.*La historia es completamente mía.*Si, habrá contenido adulto.





	1. Una anomalía mágica

Habían pasado 2 años desde que nos casamos, Harry y yo.

Harry estaba decidido a no llegar a los 20 años siendo un hombre soltero, así que apenas una semana después de que le propuse matrimonio, estábamos recitando nuestros votos en el jardín de Hogwarts, Minerva insistió en que le diéramos ese gusto. Habíamos invitado a todos sus amigos y familia "adoptiva". Como sus amigos también eran los míos, fue una ceremonia tranquila.

Lo que significó que toda la comunidad mágica especulara sobre la premura de nuestro enlace, además de algunos artículos de la prensa en donde hacían mucha referencia a la marcada diferencia de edades. Los cuales ignoramos totalmente.

Harry decidió conservar su apellido, quería hacerlo por sus padres. No es que me agradara mucho la idea, pero quería que él fuera feliz, así que no opuse resistencia. Así que ahora Harry era el esposo del director de Hogwarts y yo era el esposo del jefe de Aurores.

Harry y yo, gracias a Rossie, nos habíamos convertido en amigos cercanos del ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt. Futuro esposo de Rossie. Al parecer su noviazgo prosperó. Por eso no nos extrañó verlo acercarse al jardín cuando estábamos tomando una merienda en nuestras vacaciones.

—¡Severus! ¡Harry! ¡Buenas tardes! —Saludo con su sonrisa habitual.

—Kingsley, buenos días. ¿Gustas tomar algo? —Ofreció mí, siempre atento, zoquete favorito.

—Pues una taza de té o algo más fuerte si tienen, no me molestaría—.

—¿Brandy? Algunas cosas muggles merecen la pena probarse Kingsley—Le dije al tiempo que le acercaba un vaso del líquido.

Después de una hora de charla intrascendente, Kingsley nos expuso el verdadero motivo de su visita.

—Harry, Severus, necesito su ayuda. Encontramos una "anomalía" mágica. Es algo que no sabemos cómo tratar—.

—¿Un nuevo Lord Oscuro? —Pregunte directamente.

—No Severus, es algo... diferente. Pero no puedo explicárselos, es más fácil que lo vean por ustedes mismos. Si tienen tiempo, me gustaría que me acompañaran al ministerio—.

—¿Qué opinas Harry? —Pregunte.

—Quizás debamos ir Sev. Podría ser algo peligroso y me gustaría que la paz que tenemos continúe unos años más—.

Acto seguido, desaparecimos la mesa, llenamos el plato de comida de Hocicos y pusimos los hechizos protectores a la casa, antes de acompañar a Kingsley al ministerio. Nos aparecimos por la red Flu directo a su oficina, al llegar vimos que había una pequeña de unos 10 años, con el pelo negro y ojos azules, usando un vestido blanco y descalza, sentada en la silla del ministro, leyendo un grueso tomo de cuentos de hadas muggles. Kingsley siempre se había distinguido por ser un poco excéntrico, pero esto era extraño. En cuanto entró, Kingsley nos presentó a la pequeña.

—Señores, ella es Enid O'Rourke. La pequeña anomalía mágica de la que les hable—.

Ambos volteamos confundidos hacia el ministro, no entendíamos como esa pequeñita podía ser una anomalía mágica, supongo que nuestras caras eran lo suficientemente interrogantes para que Kingsley continuará su explicación.

>> Encontramos a esta pequeña vagando cerca de un río, buscando lo que en su libro parece ser un "hada", pero en su lugar encontró una ondina. Cuando nos acercamos a ellas, estaban al parecer platicando, y no son muchos los magos que pueden hablar con las criaturas del agua—.

—¿Entonces la anomalía es porque habla sirenio? —Pregunte un poco irritado, esto no podía significar un peligro.

—No, es porque la pequeña no es una bruja, es una muggle—.

Tanto Harry como yo nos quedamos mudos. La pequeña que nos miraba con curiosidad nos miraba como si fuéramos algo muy divertido y luego regreso a su libro de cuentos. Al fin, Harry logro hablar.

—Kingsley, ¿Estás diciéndome, que esta pequeñita, pudo hablar sirenio siendo una muggle? —.

—Sí—.

—Si esa es toda la anomalía, no representa un gran riesgo, solo hay que desmemorizarla y llevarla hasta su casa. Aunque deberíamos primero preguntarle por su dirección antes de borrarle la memoria—.

Kingsley puso cara de que aún no comprendíamos toda la magnitud de la situación, era evidente que ya habían intentado eso, y la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—Ya lo intentaron Harry, pero no pudieron—¿Ella lo impidió?

—Sí, realizo un hechizo Protego y toda la magia que tratamos de ejecutar la repele. Fuera de eso, es una niña normal, no habla mucho, pero si lo suficiente para decirnos que tiene hambre o sueño. La hemos tenido aquí desde ayer, pensamos que quizás era una bruja nacida de muggles, pero revisamos los registros mágicos y no aparece su nombre. Es una niña completamente muggle que puede hacer magia—.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —Pregunte intrigado, de verdad que Kingsley tenía razón, ella era una anomalía mágica.

—Es por eso por lo que necesito su ayuda, no sé qué hacer, nunca había tenido un caso como este no encontramos aún ningún precedente en los registros—.

Me acerqué a la pequeña que parecía ignorarnos deliberadamente, seguía leyendo su libro atentamente, pero me di cuenta de que escuchaba todo lo que decíamos. Cuando estuve frente a ella, me miro directamente y supe que podíamos hacer.

—Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Severus, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —.

—Enid, pero ¿Por qué preguntas? Aquel hombre ya te había dicho—.

—Pero prefiero que tú me lo digas—.

—Eres raro, aquí nadie me habla. Tu sí—.

—¿Sabes dónde estás? —.

—No, quizás estoy soñando, mi mamá dice que tengo demasiada imaginación porque le dije que cerca del rio había hadas y sirenas, como en mi libro—.

—No es un sueño, pequeña—Pude sentir la mirada alarmada de Harry y Kingsley, pero continúe impasible con lo que planeaba—Pero nadie puede saber que no fue un sueño. Podrías ponernos en peligro ¿Entiendes? —.

—Creo que sí, si no digo nada, ¿Puedo seguir visitando a mi amiga en el rio? —.

—¿A la “sirena”? No veo por qué no, pero procura que tu mamá no te vea. Los mayores a veces nos asustamos con lo que no entendemos—.

—Eres raro, pero me agradas—Y empezó a soltar pequeñas risitas.

—Kingsley, lo mejor será llevar a la pequeña a su casa. Su mamá pensará que solo se perdió y que su "amable" vecino le dio algo de comer cuando la encontró y la llevo con su familia—.

Le dije a Kingsley. Era lo mejor, la pequeña no representaba un peligro real, el hechizo Protego pudo ser el resultado de haber estado en contacto con criaturas mágicas, y que estas le transfirieran algo de su magia para proteger a la niña. El cómo aprendió a comunicarse con ellas, no era relevante en este caso. Kingsley salió con la niña de la mano por la chimenea y Harry y yo nos quedamos solos y en silencio.

—Esto fue raro Sev—.

—Lo sé, pero es solo una niña, no podían retenerla aquí, ¿Qué harían con ella? No es un espécimen, es un ser humano. Estoy seguro de que esa niña es tan peligrosa como una de tus amadas ranas de chocolate. Seguro el hechizo fue por transferencia de la ondina, desconocemos que tan poderosa puede ser su magia, y si pensó que la niña podía estar en peligro, quizás, pudo transferirle un poco de su magia para protegerla—.

—Eso sería una respuesta lógica. Espero no haya más casos así en un futuro. ¿Nos vamos? —.

—Creo que sí. Casi acaban las vacaciones y pienso aprovechar el tiempo—.

Dije al tiempo que tomaba su mano y regresábamos a la casa. Tenía planes para la noche y Harry interpretó muy bien la mirada que le dirigí antes de besarle con esa intensidad que él conocía tan bien. Subimos a nuestra habitación confiados en que no había nada de qué preocuparse. No sabíamos que este solo sería el inicio de algo más grande y complicado.


	2. Un misterio más grande

Habían pasado meses desde el incidente en el ministerio, Harry estaba de vuelta en la oficina de Aurores y yo, regrese a Hogwarts para un nuevo curso. Minerva seguía siendo la subdirectora, y yo era el director más odiado-amado de Hogwarts, odiado ya que no en balde había construido una reputación de estricto profesor de pociones durante años, y amado por que como "héroe" de guerra y esposo del salvador del mundo mágico, tenía esa aura de "soy-lo-mejor-del-mundo" que daba la fama, no es que me importara mucho en realidad.

Las mismas cosas de siempre, alumnos que explotaban calderos, rencillas entre niños que nada más verse se odiaban y luego de unas semanas ya eran amigos. Los mayores persiguiendo chicas... o chicos. Y un largo etcétera sobre todas las cosas que eran moneda corriente en la escuela.

Harry venía algunas veces a visitarme entre semana, lo que ocasionaba que los alumnos se arremolinaran alrededor de él y no lo dejarán irse hasta que al menos les diera un autógrafo. Yo lo miraba muy divertido cuando eso sucedía, porque nunca sabia como tratar con tantos niños.

En general, ambos llevábamos vidas apacibles, los mortífagos cada vez eran menos. En los dos años que estuvo como Auror antes de convertirse en jefe, Harry había capturado a casi todos los mortífagos que habían huido cuando cayó Voldemort. Apenas quedaba un puñado, quizás menos de 10, que aún no habían sido localizados, entre ellos, el esposo de Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange. Que extrañamente había estado inactivo todos estos años, lo cual era algo inquietante, pero nada que nos preocupara por el momento.

Este día en particular, Harry había prometido ir a un evento del colegio, la fiesta de Halloween. Daría un par de clases de muestra para los alumnos de 7 año que estuvieran interesados en convertirse en Aurores y le convencí de que asistiera a la fiesta, para hacer "relaciones públicas". Ambos odiábamos la atención pública, pero era fundamental que los jóvenes se interesaran en las carreras fuera de Hogwarts, y nada mejor que ver que un "héroe" asistía como cualquier otra persona a una fiesta, para interesarlos en esa profesión en particular.

La fiesta estuvo tan normal como se esperaría, apenas llego Harry; una horda de niños y jóvenes, desde primero hasta séptimo año, lo rodearon y él tuvo que "amablemente" pedir espacio para llegar hasta mí y presentarle sus "respetos" al director. Para su fortuna, varias chicas entendieron el mensaje y se encargaron de apartar a sus compañeros de él y por fin pudo llegar hasta la mesa de profesores y tomar asiento junto a mí.

—Director, buenas noches—.

—Señor Potter, no es muy educado llegar y solo saludar a su esposo sin besarlo—.

—Me disculpo señor director—.

Y se acercó a mí, para saludarme como se debía. Sus labios seguían siendo mi droga particular, cada que tocaban los míos, sentía esa electricidad en mi cuerpo, recorriéndome, instándome a querer fundirme con él. Siempre lograba quitarme el aliento y yo el suyo. En cuanto nos separamos, tomó asiento otra vez y la fiesta continuó tan normal como se podía, con los cuchicheos de los alumnos acerca del invitado de honor.

—Potty, ¿Qué cuentas? —Draco Malfoy, continuaba siendo profesor en Hogwarts, aún le faltaba un año más de entrenamiento para ser un sanador certificado.

—Nada nuevo hurón. Ha sido un mes aburrido—Algo en su tono de voz, me dijo que no había sido así, esperaría a que estuviéramos a solas para preguntarle.

Continuaron una charla medianamente inteligente, ya que cada dos frases se insultaban, así había sido su extraña amistad desde que empezaron hace ya más de tres años. A veces pensaba que el día que se hablaran con respeto seria porque ya no sentían afecto uno por el otro.

La fiesta acabó y los jefes de casa y prefectos guiaron a los alumnos a sus dormitorios. El resto del personal y yo nos retiramos. Harry y yo al fin nos quedamos solos. Esta era una fecha especialmente difícil para él, era no solo Halloween sino el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres. En cuanto entramos a mis habitaciones, lo abrace. Sabía lo difícil que era para él fingir que estaba bien. Cada año lloraba sobre mi hombro. Era de las pocas cosas en que no podía hacer más por él que estar a su lado.

En cuanto se secó las lágrimas, me miró con todo el amor que me profesaba. No podía menos que corresponderle, y acariciaba su rostro mientras lo besaba suavemente. No podía liberarlo completamente del dolor que sentía, pero sabía cómo ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

Me quite la capa y lo cargue hasta la cama y lo deposite suavemente en ella, mientras repartía suaves besos en su cara y cuello, al tiempo que lo liberaba de su camisa y él me quitaba la mía. No conocía mejor cura para su tristeza que el sexo. Después de unos minutos en donde su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse y soltaba pequeños gemidos por mis caricias, termine de desnudarlo y me quedé observándolo un momento. No importaba cuantas veces lo hubiera visto, aún seguía sin creer que era mío.

Terminé de desvestirme y me uní a él en la cama, retomando mis caricias en su espalda mientras profundizaba mi beso, él me abrazaba con fuerza y luego fue deshaciendo la trenza de mi cabello. Hace un año había empezado a usar mi cabello así, solo porque el mocoso me dijo que me veía sexy.

Empecé a bajar mis labios que estaban en su cuello, por su clavícula hacia su pecho, era su punto débil, ese pequeño espacio lo encendía completamente. Un gemido reprimido me indico que podía continuar con mi exploración de su cuerpo, recorrí con mis labios su pecho, mordiendo ligeramente uno de sus pezones y fui bajando hasta su vientre, seguí hacia sus piernas evitando su miembro, mi intención era enloquecerlo antes de llevarlo al paraíso. Llegando a sus pies chupe sus dedos, había descubierto que era extremadamente sensible en algunos de ellos.

—S-sev, ¿Quieres dejar de torturarme y cogerme de una buena vez? —Me soltó con la cara roja de excitación.

—Tus deseos son ordenes amor—.

Y me puse encima de él, tome una almohada y la coloque debajo de su espalda para darle altura a su trasero. Tome el frasco de lubricante que tenía en mi buro y embadurne mis dedos para prepararlo, metí tres dedos de una vez mientras chupaba su cuello, dejándole una marca roja inconfundible. Metía y sacaba con fuerza mis dedos de su entrada al tiempo que mordisqueaba sus hombros, cuando sentí que se relajaba por fin, coloque mi miembro en su entrada y lo penetre de una sola estocada.

—¡AHH! S-Severus. Otra vez. P-por favor—.

Empecé a penetrarlo ferozmente, mientras él movía sus caderas hacia mí. Su miembro se frotaba con mi vientre, haciendo que su erección doliera, el puro roce de mi piel sobre su miembro lo estaba llevando al límite. Después de algunos minutos lo levante, pegándolo a mi pecho mientras aceleraba las embestidas, todo él era una sinfonía de gemidos y palabras obscenas que no correspondían a un perfecto Gryffindor. Y eso me enloquecía a mí.

Empecé a sentir como su cuerpo estaba por explotar, entre la fricción de nuestros torsos con su miembro y las embestidas que le daba a su delicioso trasero, estaba por llegar a su clímax. Lo separé un poco de mí para ver su rostro, me gustaba ver su cara cuando llegaba al orgasmo. No tardo mucho y pude ver esa hermosa expresión de abandono y satisfacción que tenía cuando llegaba al orgasmo. No tarde más que un momento en alcanzarlo, llenándolo por completo.

Me quité de encima de él y me acosté a su lado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Harry miraba hacia el techo de la cama mientras se recobraba. Después de un rato, se acercó a mí y me abrazo mientras repartía besos en mi cara y cuello.

>> Gracias Sev. Eso estuvo excelente—.

—Lo sé mocoso… mi adorado e insoportable mocoso—.

Harry ya solo se reía de mi manera de referirme a él, era mi forma de decirle que lo amaba y que siempre estaría ahí para él. Él lo entendía perfectamente. A pesar de nuestras diferencias y personalidades, de nuestros altibajos, éramos felices uno con él otro. Le di un beso lento y profundo antes de dormir, era mi forma de decirle buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, antes de ir a desayunar, mientras nos vestíamos, le pregunté por lo que dijo en la cena.

>> Harry, te conozco, sé qué algo paso estos días—.

No dijo nada, pero se quedó pensando unos minutos hasta que, por su expresión, decidió que era algo que yo también debía saber.

—¿Te acuerdas de la niña de hace unos meses? ¿Enid? —.

—¿La pequeña amiga de las ondinas? Sí, ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien? —.

Pregunte un poco alarmado, no me gustaban mucho los niños, pero tampoco es que disfrutara con su dolor (bueno, quizás el de Harry antes de que nos conociéramos mejor).

—Ella está bien, al parecer sigue hablando con las ondinas y hasta donde hemos averiguado, su madre no sabe nada del asunto—.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué te preocupa? —.

Por un breve instante, Harry pareció envejecer 10 años en su semblante, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

—Hay más casos. Solo habían sido uno o dos por mes, pero este último mes, fueron 20 casos, ¡20! Y todos con las mismas características, siempre están cerca de alguna criatura mágica acuática y no podemos desmemorizarlos, o alterar sus recuerdos. Ejecutan hechizos defensivos muy potentes. Kingsley está preocupado, ¡Yo estoy preocupado! Severus, no tenemos ni idea de que está pasando. Todos ellos, son muggles, los investigamos antes de dejarlos ir, todos tuvieron que hacer el juramento inquebrantable, excepto los niños. Y eso no es todo, las criaturas acuáticas de nuestro mundo están... migrando—.

—Bueno, no es inusual que migren Harry... —.

—Todas ellas, todas ellas están migrando, a excepción de las que viven en lagos que requieren ayuda para hacerlo, pero estoy seguro de que, si vas al lago negro, estarán pidiéndote pronto ayuda para llegar a un río. Ya tenemos reportes de Selkies en américa, ¡América! —.

Harry estaba alterado, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió para calmarlo, le di una bofetada y luego lo besé.

—Harry, zoquete, cálmate—.

—Gracias, lo necesitaba—.

—Mira, es obvio que algo está pasando, pero no lo averiguaras desde la oficina ni desde Londres, tienes que moverte hasta donde están sucediendo los casos y luego investigar el porqué de las migraciones. Creo saber quién puede ayudarte ¿Aún le escribes a Luna? —.

—Sí, pero ¿Ella como me podría ayudar? —.

—Ella esta con Rolf Scamander viajando por el mundo, si alguien sabe de criaturas mágicas es él, y Luna tiene una mente fuera de lo normal, si alguien puede darte respuestas a estas anomalías podría ser ella—.

—Falta que te diga algo más Sev. Kingsley ya había pensado en enviarme a investigar personalmente, pero quiere que tu vengas conmigo—.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —.

—Piensa que un ex-espía, ex-mortífago y héroe de guerra puede ser de gran ayuda, ya que no sabemos qué tan peligrosa es esta situación—.

—¿Y tú quieres que vaya? —.

—Quiero a mi esposo conmigo… sí, quiero que vengas conmigo—.

No es que me molestara dejar la escuela a cargo de Minerva, ella era muy capaz de tomar el mando de la institución en mi ausencia, pero ya le había tomado el gusto a esa rutina. Pero no podía dejar a Harry ir a investigar esto solo. Los casos eran algo sin precedentes, y definitivamente, habría que recurrir a métodos muy poco ortodoxos y quizás algunos, muy poco éticos si es que queríamos llegar al fondo de esto. Al final, sabía que tenía que ir con él.

—Iré contigo, solo dame unos días para arreglar las cosas aquí y partiremos—.

—Gracias Sev—Me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Ve a desayunar mocoso, tengo que ir a ver un asunto antes y te alcanzo—.

Le dije al tiempo que le devolvía el beso, y le manoseaba un poco el trasero. Al final nos separamos y él se fue hacia el Gran Comedor y yo hacia el lago negro. Tal como había predicho Harry, la gente del agua ya estaba esperándome, había estado perfeccionando un hechizo para entenderles, así que apunte a mi garganta con mi varita y pronuncie " _Intelligam Quid Loquatur_ ". La Selkie, que supuse era su heraldo, se hundió ligeramente en el agua para que alcanzara a oírle sin que su voz rompiera mis tímpanos.

—Director Snape, nos sorprende verlo por aquí—.

—He oído comentarios de que quieren migrar—.

—Así es, pero el pasaje no permite que migremos todos. ¿Podría abrirlo un poco más para nosotros? —.

—Solo si me dicen porque quieren moverse—.

—No lo sabemos director Snape. Nuestra magia nos lo está ordenando—.

—¿Su magia se los ordena? —.

—Así es—.

—Está bien, abriré el pasaje para ustedes. ¿El calamar se quedará aquí? —.

—Sí, él no quiere irse, dice que su magia no lo está llamando aún—.

—De acuerdo. Cuídense—.

Y con un movimiento de varita, ensanche el pasaje del fondo del lago. Si necesitaban que fuera más grande, es que todos ellos iban a irse, esto empezaba a ser bastante más inusual de lo que Harry mismo podía imaginar. Su magia estaba ordenándoselos, en siglos enteros no habían migrado las Selkies del lago, ¡Siglos! Algo grande estaba pasando, y definitivamente tenía que acompañar a Harry en esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " _Intelligam_ Quid Loquatur" Quiere decir "Sé lo que dicen" en latín.
> 
> Las Selkies del lago, son más cercanas a los Merrows del libro que a la descripción clásica de las Selkies en la mitología, así que cuando hable de la Selkies del lago, respeto la descripción del canon, y cuando hable de las Selkies de mar, son la descripción clásica de las Selkies.
> 
> La descripción clásica de las Selkies es: parecidas a las sirenas, mujeres hermosas, pero a diferencia de sus primas las sirenas, las Selkies tienen apariencia de focas y obtienen ese aspecto gracias a una piel a modo de abrigo, que se quitan para salir a la superficie. Si un hombre les roba su abrigo, puede forzarla a casarse con él. Aunque algunas veces ellas aceptan casarse con alguno que las conquiste sin llevarse su abrigo. En ambos casos, no pueden estar muchos años lejos del agua o mueren.
> 
> Algunas de las gentes del agua que recuerdo de varios libros son: Sirenas, Ondinas, Nereidas, Loreleis y Selkies.


	3. Selkies

Harry le había escrito a Luna ese mismo día y al día siguiente la teníamos en mi despacho junto a su "amigo", al parecer no solo el ministerio había recibido reportes de migraciones, sino varios países habían reportado el movimiento de colonias enteras de gente del agua. Luna nos dijo que pensaba que los siguientes en moverse, serían las criaturas de fuego, habían detectado una actividad inusual de magia cerca de los volcanes. Algo estaba pasando con la magia.

Hable con Minerva ese mismo día, ya que definitivamente debía ausentarme, si mi instinto no me fallaba, tardaríamos más que solo algunas semanas, quizás más de un año. Afortunadamente ya había algunos maestros de pociones que podrían cubrirse y Minerva ya había tenido antes el cargo de directora, así que la transición para los alumnos sería apenas perceptible.

Harry había quedado con Luna de vernos en la entrada del castillo, y de ahí nos apareceríamos en su campamento ubicado en alguna parte de Irlanda, habían estado siguiendo a un grupo de Selkies que no había emigrado, y aún no habían averiguado la razón. Tanto de por qué no se habían movido como por que deseaban moverse.

Al menos ya no habían aparecido más muggles en esa semana que preparamos el viaje. Harry estaba francamente, subiéndose por las paredes, y no solo él. El ministerio en pleno estaba en crisis, habían sido tantos casos los de muggles aparecidos en lugares donde la magia simplemente debió mantenerlos fuera, que Kingsley estaba a un paso de declarar estado de alerta. A mi parecer, estaban exagerando.

Si bien era inusual que los muggles "pudieran" ver a la gente del agua, tampoco era inusual, incluso podría pensarse que ellos mismos habían decidido mostrarse ante los muggles. Lo único que no tenía sentido era que los muggles pudieran hacer magia. La única conclusión a la que llegué es que la magia en sí estaba fuera de balance por algún motivo. Esa corriente de energía mágica que corría por todo nuestro mundo estaba cambiando, y eso es lo que estaba provocando todo. Pero antes de expresar en voz alta mis pensamientos, necesitaba encontrar pruebas de ello, por eso es por lo que decidí unirme a la "expedición", además de apoyar a Harry.

Estaba terminando mi baúl cuando entro Harry ya con su baúl listo:

—¿Estás listo Sev? —.

—Casi Harry. Dame esa mochila por favor—.

—¿Qué traes en ella? Pesa mucho—.

—Solo lo indispensable para acampar, ¿no esperaras que comparta tienda con Luna y su "amiguito"? quiero algo de privacidad—.

—¿Y el baúl? Reconozco ese tipo de baúl Sev, es como el de Moody. ¿Piensas llevar tu laboratorio? —.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que lo necesitaremos. Y llevo otras habitaciones más, quizás necesitemos algunas de ellas también. ¿Tú que estas llevándote? —.

—Un medidor de radiación muggle modificado. El señor Weasley me ayudo a modificarlo, identificará anomalías mágicas, aún no está 100% calibrado, pero nos podrá dar un indicio de donde están las anomalías. Además, Hermione me dio algunos libros de DCAO, y otro par de pociones experimentales, piensa que podrían ser útiles por si nos topamos con alguna enfermedad o herida desconocida—.

Los dos estábamos preparados a nuestra manera, lo único que no decíamos en voz alta es que teníamos miedo. Nunca en toda la historia conocida de nuestra comunidad, habíamos tenido un caso como este. Criaturas mágicas del agua migrando en cantidades enormes, muggles apareciendo por todos los sitios ocultos por nosotros, e incluso, actividad inusual en las criaturas de fuego. Los dos sabíamos que esto podía ponerse feo. Podía ser una amenaza, o podía ser solo un ajuste, o cualquier otra cosa. La incertidumbre, lo desconocido, es lo que nos aterraba. Y luego, Harry soltó una bomba.

>> Kingsley me dio un archivo que podría ayudarnos Severus—.

—¿Y qué dice? —.

—Que hubo un caso de magia en un muggle, el archivo estaba sellado, el nombre y cualquier información que pudiera indicar algo sobre su identidad, fue borrada y solo se sabe que este muggle, aprendió magia—.

—¿Aprendió magia? ¿Nacido de muggles? —.

—No Sev, era totalmente muggle y se convirtió en brujo o bruja, el archivo no dice si era hombre o mujer. Aprendió a utilizar magia, como nosotros, incluso pisó Hogwarts. Según el archivo, los maestros no pudieron identificar de dónde provenía esta persona, simplemente apareció ahí y se negó a irse, así que decidieron enseñarle magia. Después de algunos años, la magia "lo adoptó", podría decirse y obtuvo una especie de núcleo mágico, así que, ante la ley del ministerio, era un brujo o bruja. Le dieron una identidad desconocida, y se perdió su rastro—.

—Nunca había oído nada de ese caso—.

—Es porque fue un gran secreto de estado. Los inefables investigaron, pero no lograron dar con el origen de esta "anomalía" mágica. Nadie sabe si el muggle sigue en el mundo mágico o regreso al mundo muggle, siquiera si sigue vivo. Según el archivo debe estar a mitad de sus cincuentas—.

—Así que esta entre un montón de magos de esa década. Y como no hay información sobre él o ella, está oculto a simple vista, simplemente brillante. ¿Y tienes idea de por qué el archivo estaba sellado? —.

—No fue considerado una amenaza, pero tampoco querían que el muggle fuera analizado como un espécimen. Decidieron ocultarlo u ocultarla para permitirle tener una vida "normal". Kingsley había estado pensando, que quizás este muggle, fue el primer caso de los que hemos estado viendo. Quizás tenía una "carga" mágica por alguna criatura que se la pasó, y esto hizo que fuera capaz de desarrollarla. Nos da un punto de inicio esa teoría—.

—Esto es más grande Harry, hay más en juego. Mi instinto me lo dice—.

Harry solo se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Sabía que quería decir cuando mi instinto me indicaba algo. Estábamos ante algo muy importante, y quizás, muy peligroso. Tomamos los baúles y la mochila de acampar y salimos hacia la entrada del castillo. Luna ya nos estaba esperando. En cuanto estuvimos junto a ella, nos aparecimos en un poblado en Irlanda llamado Adare (Áth Dara), a orillas del rio Maige.

Luna nos explicó que cerca de ahí, estaba el grupo de Selkies que no había emigrado aún. Este rio era una afluente del rio Shannon, el cual daba al océano. Es decir, podían emigrar fácilmente, pero no lo habían hecho. Tomando en cuenta las migraciones que había habido en los últimos meses, esto era inusual.

Luna nos llevó hasta su campamento a las afueras del pueblo, y Rolf ya estaba esperándonos ahí cuando llegamos.

—Rolf, ya conoces a ambos, omitamos las cortesías, solo ayudémosles a levantar su tienda, creo que prefieren su privacidad y luego cenamos, los pondremos al día en la mañana, ¿Están de acuerdo? —.

Los dos asentimos con la cabeza, Luna ya había cubierto todas las bases. Levantamos nuestra tienda y cenamos, teniendo una conversación más o menos coherente con nuestros inusuales compañeros de viaje. Al terminar, limpiamos los platos con un hechizo y pusimos las protecciones habituales. Harry y yo nos dormimos casi de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Luna nos explicó la situación de las Selkies. Para empezar, estas eran diferentes a las del lago negro, podían hablar perfectamente con los humanos, por que podían desprenderse de su "manto mágico" que era parecido a una piel de foca y su apariencia era la de hombres y mujeres casi normales, excepto por su belleza feérica. Con este "abrigo", su cuerpo se transformaba en foca y podían emigrar como un grupo de focas "normal". Tenían entre ellas una Selkie que no soportaba aún mucho tiempo bajo el agua, a pesar de su abrigo; las Selkies no quisieron decirle a Luna porque no podía aguantar como el resto de ellas, le dijeron que era complicado. Así que Luna, esperaba que pudiéramos ayudar a este grupo.

—No podemos prometer nada Luna, no somos magizoólogos ni sanadores, yo soy Auror y Sev es maestro de pociones y el director de Hogwarts—Dijo Harry.

—Sí, pero también sabe mucho de magia oscura y es un ex-mortífago, su mente es diferente a la del resto, podría ver algo que nosotros no estamos viendo—Luna me tenía más fe de la que esperaba.

—Luna, puedo verla si quieres, pero no tengas muchas expectativas—.

—Severus, solo te pido que la veas, no espero más—.

—De acuerdo Luna. Solo la revisaré, eso es todo—Termine aceptando, esa chica de verdad esperaba que pudiera ayudar a esa criatura.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos dirigimos a la parte del río donde estaba el grupo de Selkies, tenían abrazada a una pequeña, en cuanto llegamos, presentaron sus saludos y le pusieron su abrigo a la pequeña, pudimos ver cómo se transformaba en una foquita blanca y nadaba como una, pero al tratar de hundirse en el agua, solo alcanzaba a durar un par de minutos, y las Selkies necesitaban nadar bajo el agua por horas. En teoría, su magia debía permitirles respirar bajo el agua, pero eso no estaba pasando con la pequeña.

Les pedí que me dejaran ver a la pequeña y con cierto temor, la acercaron a mi retirándole su abrigo de la cabeza, para dejarla envuelta en él, pero transformada en "humana". Después de revisarla por varios minutos con algunos hechizos diagnósticos, no cabía en mi asombro. Busque la mirada de Harry y Luna, ambos me miraban expectantes.

—¿Cómo se llama la pequeña? —Pregunte a una de las Selkies del grupo.

—Saoirse—.

—¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos que es humana? —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre de la pequeña lo tome prestado de la película "Song Of The Sea", pronuncia SEER-Sha. Si no han visto esta película, véanla, esta hermosa.


	4. Una nueva vida

—¿Perdón? —Dijeron Luna y Harry al mismo tiempo.

—La pequeña es humana, completamente, de hecho, es una muggle. Una muggle que puede usar la piel de una Selkie. ¿Cómo paso? —.

Dije esto último dirigiéndome al grupo de Selkies. Cuchichearon un poco entre ellas, antes de que una se acercara a la orilla para hablarme.

—No sabemos, la pequeña es huérfana. Llegó un día al rio y nos dijo que se escapó del hogar donde la habían dejado. Una de nuestras hermanas estaba enferma y la pequeña nos ayudó a cuidarla. Desafortunadamente nuestra hermana murió, cuando nos llevamos su cuerpo para enterrarlo en el fondo del río, como solemos hacerlo, la pequeña se puso el abrigo de nuestra hermana fallecida y se transformó en una de nosotras... casi—.

>> Sabemos que los humanos no pueden usar nuestros abrigos como nosotros. Para ustedes debería ser imposible hacerlo. La niña ni siquiera tiene sangre feérica… lo sabemos. Pero así pasaron las cosas. Ahora no podemos regresarla al mundo de los humanos, el abrigo la ha tomado como su dueña, si se lo quitamos mucho tiempo, correrá el mismo destino que cualquiera de nuestra especie cuando esta mucho tiempo separado del agua—.

Así que no solo eran muggles "con magia", sino también muggles _"convirtiéndose en criaturas mágicas"_. Empezaba a tener una idea de que podría estar pasando, pero era tan inverosímil de tan sencilla que me daba miedo expresarla en voz alta. Tenía que investigar un poco.

—Veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudarle. Nos retiramos por el momento—.

Fue todo lo que dije, antes de encaminarme hacia el campamento con mis compañeros siguiéndome de cerca. Harry, Luna y Rolf no dijeron nada durante el resto del día. Cuando terminamos de cenar, llevé a Harry hasta mi baúl para abrí la habitación de la biblioteca y entramos en ella.

—¿Trajiste toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts? —.

—No seas idiota, Harry. Es solo mi biblioteca personal—.

—No son los de la casa, ni los de tu habitación en Hogwarts—.

—Estos son los que había en mi bóveda de Gringotts. Si pusieras atención en vez de poner los ojos en blanco cuando te hablo de libros, lo sabrías—.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí. ¿Crees que alguno de estos pueda ayudar con la pequeña _"Selkie"_? —.

—Creo que alguno de estos podría tener la clave para empezar a entender lo que está pasando incluso con tus casos, y con el caso sellado que te entrego Kingsley—.

—Sev, ¿Por qué tienes también libros muggles aquí? —.

—La gran mayoría, me los enviaron durante esa época que tuve un sequito de fans, ¿Recuerdas esa época? —.

—No me la recuerdes, quería enviarles un Avada Kedavra a cada uno de ellos—.

—Señor Potter, ¿Aún esta celoso? —.

—Claro que no, profesor Snape, solo quiero dejar patente que no dudare en enviarle un _Crucio_ a cualquiera que ose tocar su trasero aparte de mí—.

Era reconfortante ver que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, como mi manía de molestarlo. Pero es que seguía siendo terriblemente divertido incordiarlo. Me acerque para calmar a mi amado mocoso idiota.

—Ven acá, ¿No te he dicho que no seas impertinente? —.

—¿Y yo no te he dicho que no me recuerdes que por mi idiotez casi te pierdo? —.

—Mi zoquete, hay mejores cosas que puedes hacer con tus labios que molestarme—.

Un beso profundo, eso es lo que quería de él. Un breve momento de paz entre todo lo que vivíamos. Ya no había un Lord Oscuro, ya habíamos pasado por mucho los dos, incluyendo ese año en que nos empezamos a enamorar uno del otro. Y, aun así, a veces; teníamos miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, por eso nos seguíamos molestando, y reconciliando, ambas cosas con toda la pasión que podíamos. Sabíamos por experiencia que nada es seguro.

Harry seguía besándome y yo correspondía a sus caricias. Estuvimos así un buen rato, pero al final, nos tuvimos que separar y seguir con nuestro trabajo.

>> Vamos Harry, hay que seguir trabajando. Yo empiezo con estos y tú, lee estos—.

—¿Por qué llevas libros muggles Sev? —.

—Creo que aquí podría haber algo. Después de todo, parece que estos casos están ligados solo a los muggles—.

—Pues tiene lógica—.

—Vamos, lleva tu lindo trasero al escritorio y pongámonos a trabajar, ya habrá tiempo de continuar lo que empezamos—Le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su cuello.

Estuvimos buscando entre mis libros algún dato, que pudiera dar esa última pista, sabía que estaba ahí, entre la tinta y el papel. Pero se nos escapaba. Estaba empezando a frustrarme cuando vi a Luna parada enfrente del escritorio.

—Luna, ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

—Vine a ver si querían desayunar—.

—¿Desayunar? ¿No dormimos en toda la noche? —Ese fue Harry con voz pastosa.

—Deberían comer algo, los libros no se irán, y ustedes con el estómago vacío, no lograran entender nada—.

Salimos a desayunar y después de comer algo, tomamos una siesta. Luna tenía razón, así no podríamos ayudar a nadie. Ella estaba segura de que lograríamos encontrar la clave para ayudar a la pequeña y encontrar el misterio de estas anomalías. ¡Por Merlín! Vaya que me gustaría creerlo. ¿Creerlo?

Estaba pensando en eso cuando esa palabra activo otro pensamiento distinto, creer. Todo se trataba de eso. Era una parte del misterio. Desperté a Harry para seguir trabajando. Al fin tenía una pista.

—Déjame entender esto Sev. El caso de esa niña, Enid, se dio porque ella "creía" en las ondinas. Entonces estas se presentaron ante ella—.

—Sí, básicamente, sí—.

—Y esta pequeña, Saoirse, creía en las Selkies y ellas se presentaron igual que paso con Enid—.

—Al menos has notado las similitudes—.

—Digamos que es cierto, que para que los muggles puedan estar "cerca" de las criaturas de nuestro mundo, deben "creer" primero en ellas. ¿Cómo explicas la magia alrededor de los muggles? ¿Por qué pueden realizar magia sin ellos haber nacido con ella? —.

—Un misterio a la vez Harry, tengo una idea de cómo podríamos hacer que la pequeña sobreviva a la migración. Si eso funciona, ya tendremos una pista más sólida sobre el resto del misterio. Y si no funciona, sabremos que hay que cambiar la línea de investigación. Prometo que no le pasara nada a la pequeña—.

—Bien, ¿Cuál es tu idea? —.

—Modificarle la memoria a la pequeña. Hacer que crea que es una Selkie por nacimiento—.

—¿Cómo podría eso ayudarla? —.

—La piel de Selkie la "acepto" como su dueña, a pesar de no haber nacido con magia de ningún tipo, pero la niña, sabe que no es "una". Así que el abrigo es de ella ahora, pero ella no "cree" completamente en su poder—.

—Entonces tu teoría es que si la niña, "cree" ser una Selkie, sería capaz de controlar la magia de su abrigo, de su piel de Selkie—.

—Así es, modificamos su memoria, y le pedimos que se sumerja y aguante lo más que pueda bajo el agua, el resto de su grupo la seguirá, por si acaso. Si no funciona, veremos la posibilidad de separar el abrigo de ella, de alguna manera—.

—Si no funciona, ¿Le devolvemos su memoria original? —.

—Sí, esa es la idea—.

—Bien, hay que avisar a las Selkies para que estén listas. ¿Cuándo lo haríamos? —.

—Mañana mismo. Necesitamos dormir un poco, tendremos que modificarle toda la memoria Harry, no solo un recuerdo particular, sino todo. Los dos debemos ir lo más descansados posible—.

—Voy a decirle a Luna que les avise a las Selkies sobre el plan, ve a dormir Sev, te alcanzare en un momento—.

Salió de nuestra tienda y yo me fui a nuestra cama, esperaba por todos los magos que mi idea funcionara. Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, fuimos directo con las Selkies. Luna ya les había explicado el plan así que la pequeña ya estaba con su abrigo puesto y lista para nuestra intervención.

—¿Quieren que conserve su nombre? —Le dije a la Selkie que sostenía a la niña afuera del agua.

—Sí—.

—Bien, Harry, a la cuenta de tres, usaremos un _Obliviate_ y luego le daremos una nueva memoria. Necesito que te concentres. Uno... dos... tres. ¡ _Obliviate_! —.

El rayo que salió de ambas varitas dio directo en su cabeza, y vimos cómo sus memorias se dirigían raudas hacia nuestras varitas, apenas terminó de fluir su memoria, la metimos en un frasco enorme que teníamos preparado. Cuando la niña descanso unos minutos, empezamos a insertar nuevos recuerdos en la pequeña, recuerdos que nos fueron indicando las Selkies que era vitales para su especie. Al finalizar, la pequeña era, al menos en su cabeza, una Selkie.

>> ¿Podrías sumergirte pequeña? Nunca he visto una Selkie sumergirse. Era hora de ver si mi idea había funcionado—.

—Sí señor—.

La pequeña me miró como si toda la vida hubiera sabido qué hacer con sus "poderes", se terminó de envolver con su abrigo y apareció una hermosa foquita blanca ante nuestros ojos. La cual se hundió rápidamente en las aguas del río, pasaron varios minutos hasta que salió saltando y salpicándonos un poco a todos. Volvió a sumergirse en el río y varios de su "ahora" especie, la siguieron, paso cerca de media hora cuando la vimos salir del agua otra vez. Ahora ella era, una Selkie. Podían migrar juntos.

—Bien pequeña, creo que ya estas curada—.

—Creo que sí, aunque no sé de qué estaba enferma—.

—No importa, lo que importa es que ya estás bien—.

Le dije mientras revolvía un poco su cabello. La líder de su grupo, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, se acercó y me dio las gracias por ayudarles.

—Gracias Severus Snape, a ti y a tu gente, nuestra pequeña puede viajar con nosotros, si un día nos reencontramos, les deberemos un favor. Te presento el respeto de mi pueblo—.

—Gracias, pero no fue nada. Espero que nos volvamos a ver—.

—Yo también, nos vemos Severus Snape y amigos de él—.

—Por cierto, no nos has dicho tu nombre—.

—Duláman.

—De acuerdo, Duláman, cuiden a la pequeña, ahora que sabemos que está bien, tendremos que ocultar su memoria para que siga siendo una Selkie—.

—Lo sabemos, pero nada la ata a su mundo, con nosotros tendrá una nueva vida. Nos vemos—.

Y vimos al grupo alejarse por el río. Seguramente hacia el océano. Luna estaba feliz y Harry intrigado, Rolf solo me felicitó por la sencillez del plan y se puso a platicar conmigo mientras regresábamos al campamento.

—Quizás puedas ayudarnos en nuestra investigación, no solo hay "anomalías" con las criaturas del agua, hay casos extraños también con las criaturas de fuego, encontramos una criatura que no está en ningún libro, no hay registros de ella. Pero hemos detectado su presencia cerca de los volcanes—.

—Quizás si sea conveniente que los acompañemos Rolf, Harry tuvo muchos casos de "magia en muggles" estos meses en el ministerio y creo que lo de esta niña y esos casos, están relacionados. Y estoy empezando a creer que esa "nueva" criatura, también tiene que ver en esto—.

—Bien, entonces hay que hacer la ruta de exploración, y les daré una copia de nuestra investigación—.

En cuanto llegamos, duplicó mágicamente su investigación y nos dio la copia, que empecé a leer ávidamente. No era solo actividad inusual, había reportes de una especie de sombra que parecía estar hecha de las cenizas volcánicas. Rolf tenía razón, no figuraba nada igual en ningún libro o tratado de magizoología, lo más cercano a su descripción era un Lethifold, pero no tenía el comportamiento de uno. Harry iba de un lado a otro de la tienda con una parte de la investigación en la mano. Podía casi ver sus pensamientos rodeándolo, estaba pensando algo muy intensamente, y decidí interrumpir sus maquinaciones, estaba empezando a marearme con tantas vueltas.

—Harry Potter, ¡Ven a la cama en este instante! —.

—¿Perdón Sev? ¿Dijiste algo? —.

—Dije que arrastres tu trasero hasta acá y que duermas. Lo que sea que estés pensando puede esperar hasta mañana—.

Al final, se rindió y se metió a la cama, pero después de una hora, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos dormir y tampoco continuar con la lectura de la investigación de Luna y Rolf.

—Demos un paseo Sev. Quizás si caminamos un poco nos de sueño—.

—Bien, quizás nos ayude a "cansarnos"—.

Transformamos nuestros pijamas en ropa abrigada y salimos a caminar, seguimos en dirección al río, y pensamos en caminar por la orilla por un rato. Entonces las vimos, una serie de luces, brillando en un punto del río. Ni Harry ni yo dijimos nada, fuimos sigilosamente hasta ese punto y vimos una laguna que se alimentaba del río, iluminada por luces mágicas, no sabíamos aún si eran convocadas o producto de alguna hada, había muchas por estos rumbos y entonces los vimos. En la orilla de la laguna estaban Luna y Rolf.


	5. Líneas Ley

Se encontraban sentados en la orilla de la laguna, besándose, nada más. Eso no hubiera sido extraño excepto por todo el contexto. Ambos estaban desnudos, rodeados de luces que se movían lentamente alrededor de ellos, como si "bailaran". Harry y yo nos escondimos lo mejor que pudimos tras un matorral cercano. No era el mejor escondite, pero esperábamos que estuvieran bastante, ejem, entretenidos como para notarnos.

Luna tomaba la cara de Rolf entre sus manos y depositaba pequeños besos en sus labios. Había una inocencia inusual en el tacto que le prodigaba a su pareja. Y él correspondía sus atenciones de una forma tan, dulce, no había otra palabra para describirlo. Su mirada era de arrobamiento puro, como si para él no hubiera una criatura más perfecta en el universo. Estaba por darme un coma diabético y Harry estaba poniéndose pálido de ver tanta miel derramándose.

—¡Ugh! Son demasiado... almibarados—Susurro Harry de repente.

—Lo sé, pero se ven tan tieeeeernos—Dije con sarcasmo, a lo que Harry respondió dándome un codazo.

—Sev, no me hagas vomitar. Ellos están demasiado azucarados. Pensé que Luna al menos sería algo más creativa en... —.

Y algo al frente lo hizo callarse. Volteé hacia donde miraba y lo vi, las luces habían dejado de bailar y empezaron a alargarse hasta que parecían hilos de luz. La pareja, al menos en apariencia, ajena a esto, seguía con sus escarceos amorosos. Al menos las caricias ya estaban subiendo de tono.

Rolf empezó a tocar los senos de Luna, con una lentitud que se antojaba exasperante, aunque a ella no parecía molestarle, estaban tomándose su tiempo. Ella correspondía a esa caricia besando lentamente el cuello de su amante, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño gemido. Luna tomó esto como señal para bajar sus manos hacia la parte sur de él.

El agua empezó a cubrirlos un poco, tapando justamente sus partes íntimas, así que solo podíamos imaginar, y quizás muy acertadamente, lo que estaba ocurriendo. A medida que avanzaban en sus caricias, también esos extraños hilos de luz se empezaban a mover y lentamente, empezaron a tomar color, colores diferentes, cada uno de ellos.

En un momento dado, luego de que sus pequeños gemidos, empezaron a ser más que un susurro y se convirtieron en una sinfonía que indicaba que estaban necesitados de más, ella se subió encima de él y supimos lo que pasaba, deslizó el miembro de él, despacio, dentro de ella. Por su cara, estaba disfrutando cada milímetro de piel que se enterraba en su interior, y Rolf no estaba mejor que ella. En cuanto estuvo dentro por completo, ella empezó a moverse arriba y abajo con una muy medida lentitud, y él le prodigaba caricias dulces y pausadas, pero eran perfectamente medidas para intensificar el contacto de ambos.

Los movimientos de ambos empezaron a subir de velocidad, extrañamente, el agua en la que estaban sumergidos parcialmente no se movía, ni siquiera formaba ondas, nada. En cambio, las extrañas luces, ahora hilos de luz, se movían alrededor de ellos y con cada embestida se iban pegando más y más hilos a la pareja. Era hermoso de ver. Parecía como si esos hilos los estuvieran enlazando. Luna seguía moviéndose encima de Rolf, tratando de profundizar su miembro dentro de ella, y el empezaba a empujar su cuerpo lo más arriba que podía para hacer ayudar a Luna a lograr ese objetivo.

Después de que sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes, empezaron a convertirse en roncos gritos de pasión, los hilos luminosos terminaron de aferrarse a sus cuerpos y se tensaron. Justo en ese momento, pude ver en sus caras que ambos habían llegado al clímax. Los hilos empezaron a ajustarse a la muñeca de la mano izquierda de cada uno, excepto el hilo de color rojo, ese hilo estaba en el dedo meñique de dicha mano. ¿Hilo rojo? Me sonaba familiar el concepto. Los hilos empezaron a desaparecer y la pareja estaba besándose nuevamente con esa dulzura, un tanto desagradable para nosotros.

Le hice señas a Harry para que nos retiráramos de ahí, ya habíamos invadido suficiente la privacidad de la pareja y, además, teníamos que investigar que fue todo lo de las luces y los hilos. Empezaba a recordar vagamente algo sobre el hilo de color rojo, me sonaba bastante familiar de alguna forma. Cuando llegamos al campamento lo recordé. Jalé a Harry hasta la tienda y lo hice entrar a la biblioteca del baúl apenas pusimos un pie ahí.

>> Severus Snape, ¿Se puede saber por qué me arrastras así hasta la biblioteca? —.

—No hay tiempo que perder, creo que ese hilo ya lo había visto… en un cuento muggle—.

—¿Muggle? Severus, lo que vimos fue magia… bueno, excepto el sexo… pero las luces y eso ¡Era magia! —.

—¡Exacto! ¡Magia en estado puro! —.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver un cuento muggle con esto? —.

—Aquí está el libro. Mira, es de los que me enviaron mis "fans" durante mi convalecencia en San Mungo, no tenía mucho que hacer cuando no estabas tú ni Minerva y leía mucho, incluyendo los libros muggles. Este tomo, es de leyendas japonesas clásicas. Había una en particular que me parecía "romántica". Decía que las parejas, las almas gemelas, están unidas por un hilo rojo en el dedo meñique, no importa cuánto te alejes o estires, el hilo no se rompe y aunque pase el tiempo, conocerás a tu "otra mitad"—.

—Quién diría que eras todo un romántico Severus—.

—No seas sarcástico, ese es mi rol. Lo que estoy diciendo es que coincide con ese hilo de luz rojo que se unió a sus manos, todos los demás estaban en sus muñecas, excepto el rojo. Si lo que pienso es verdad, ellos acaban de casarse por alguna "ley mágica" no escrita. Sus magias se "enlazaron" y ahora comparten esa magia entre ellos—.

—Si te entiendo, el tener sexo en esa laguna, los enlazo de alguna forma, y al nivel de su magia, ellos ahora son una pareja y comparten sus núcleos mágicos—.

—A grandes rasgos… sí, eso estoy diciendo—.

—Sev, enlazar la magia de dos personas, es una tarea enorme para cualquier mago, los matrimonios mágicos requieren votos y una varita extra para lograr el enlace, y, aun así, no puede conectar la magia por completo de la pareja. Dime, ¿De dónde consiguieron ese nivel de energía para enlazar TODA su magia? —.

—También pensé en eso: Líneas Ley—.

—¿Esa cosa muggle que dice que hay líneas de "magia" alrededor de la tierra? —.

—Esa misma, para eso es este otro libro. Mira lo que dice aquí, dice que las líneas ley atraviesan toda la tierra, y que son vórtices de energía, ósea que hay una gran concentración de ella en los puntos geográficos donde cruzan las líneas. Piensa en los lugares donde sucedieron los casos de muggles con magia. Trázalos en este mapa—.

—Sev, es ridículo—.

—Compláceme—.

—¡Ugh! Está bien. Pero pienso que esto es una tontería—.

Harry empezó a marcar los puntos de sus casos en el mapa. Cuando terminó, tomé el mapa del libro y superpuse las líneas ley en el mapa. Cada línea ley que trazaba en el mapa coincidía con cada caso que Harry había marcado. Su cara de incredulidad empezaba a volverse una de estupefacción. Cuando termine, sus casos coincidían con las líneas ley que correspondían al Reino Unido.

>> ¿C-cómo? ¿Como puede ser? Sev, ¿Qué está pasando? —.

—La magia Harry, la respuesta no estaba en el mundo mágico, sino en el mundo muggle. La magia está escogiendo muggles—.

—¿P-pero eso es imposible?... ¿O no? —.

—No, no es imposible, piénsalo, ¿Por qué existimos los magos? Alguien tuvo que ser el primer mago. ¿Y ese de dónde salió? No pudo simplemente nacer mago. En todos los libros de historia mágica, siempre se omite ese hecho, que no sabemos nuestro origen, no conocemos quién fue el primer mago de la historia. Las leyendas muggles hablan de druidas, brujas, vampiros, hombres lobo, etc. Pero de algún lado surgió un "primer" mago, bruja, vampiro, etcétera—.

—¿Estás diciendo que la magia está escogiendo muggles para convertirlos en magos? Y si eso es posible, entonces la pequeña Saoirse, ¿La magia la escogió como Selkie? Y entonces ¿Por qué tuvimos que modificarle la memoria para que aceptará la magia que la escogió en primer lugar? —.

—La clave me la dio tu caso sellado. ¿No podría ser que la magia escogiera un muggle para que "aprendiera" magia sin haber nacido con ella? La magia podría haber estado probando a ese o esa muggle Harry. Y cuando aprendió lo suficiente, ya no fue más un muggle, se "convirtió" en un brujo o bruja, porque "aceptó" su nuevo "yo". Igual que hicimos con la pequeña, excepto que ella no "acepto" exactamente—.

—¿Pero por qué muggles? Ya hay brujos nacidos de muggles, ¿Por qué tomar muggles y darles magia pudiendo haber nacido con ella? —.

—Eso no lo sé Harry, solo estoy elaborando mi teoría hasta este punto. Puede explicar la mayoría de lo que pasa, excepto dos cosas, lo que acabas de señalar y la actividad de las criaturas mágicas. La migración de las criaturas de agua y la especie que creen haber encontrado Luna y Rolf. Cuando hable con las Selkies del lago negro, me dijeron que su "magia les estaba ordenando migrar", ordenando Harry. Esa es la palabra clave. No están migrando por "gusto" o "instinto", es una orden de la magia de cada uno de ellos—.

—Quizás tu teoría si resuelva eso también—Ahora era mi turno de poner la cara de estupefacción.

—Mira el mapa, hay líneas que cruzan los cauces de los ríos, una de esas líneas cruza el lago negro, ¿ves? Aquí esta Hogwarts, hay varias líneas que convergen en el castillo. Eso explicaría porqué construir una escuela de magia ahí, hay un lago y un bosque con criaturas mágicas y suficiente magia para proteger a los estudiantes, magia propia del lugar. Si tu teoría es correcta, la misma magia que corre por las líneas es la que está protegiendo el castillo, además de la de los estudiantes, maestros y criaturas que habitan los terrenos—.

—Entonces si la magia esta "ordenando" el movimiento de las criaturas mágicas de agua, las migraciones seguirían las líneas ley. Déjame traer otro mapa y la copia de la investigación de la parejita—.

Después de superponer la ruta de las migraciones y las líneas ley, pasó lo mismo que con los casos de "magia muggle", se superponían exactamente.

>> Bien Sev, esto explica una parte del misterio, pero no explica por qué está eligiendo muggles. Ni porque hay una nueva criatura mágica, ni el porqué de las migraciones, solo nos dice que hay una gran concentración de magia y que esta está provocando las cosas, pero no los motivos. Ni explica el "enlace" de Luna y Rolf—.

—Eso Harry, de hecho, ya está explicado hasta cierto punto, excepto lo de la criatura mágica. Esos muggles de seguro expresaron que les encantaba la magia, ¿verdad? —.

—Pues... sí. De hecho. Cuando los interrogamos todos dijeron sentirse atraídos por "lo sobrenatural", por las criaturas mágicas y eso. ¡Igual que Saoirse! Quería ser parte de las Selkies, una de ellas lo dijo, y entonces una de ellas muere y la pequeña toma su abrigo y de alguna forma, la magia del abrigo la reconoce como dueña—.

—Y te apuesto lo que quieras a que Luna y Rolf, tenían deseos de "casarse", pero por alguna razón ninguno lo había propuesto, ¿Entonces qué pasa? La magia entra en acción y los enlaza, sin necesidad de votos, creo que su "unión" en el agua, fue suficiente para que la magia decidiera enlazarlos—.

—¿Entonces cada hilo era una parte de su magia? —.

—Si, incluyendo el de color rojo. Ese es el que ata de por vida a una persona con otra—.

—Entonces la leyenda japonesa... —.

—Solo tiene una vaga idea. No estoy seguro de que haya un hilo rojo desde el nacimiento, y por lo que acabamos de ver, el hilo ese, enlaza a dos que quieren estar juntos, así que, si nosotros lo tenemos, está ahí desde que nos casamos. Harry, no te preocupes por eso—.

—No me preocupaba eso—Contestó, aunque sus mejillas ruborizadas lo delataban.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, eres tan transparente—.

—A veces eres insoportable, se supone que tú eres el maduro de los dos, ¿Recuerdas que soy el mocoso insoportable? —.

—¿Y recuerdas que yo soy el murciélago malvado de las mazmorras? —.

—¡Ash! Siempre me haces esto, con tu retorcida lógica—.

—No cariño, solo lo hago porque me encanta incordiarte—.

—Bueno, basta, luego sigues burlándote de mí ineptitud para controlar mis "transparentes" emociones. Regresemos a esto. Si tienes… si tenemos razón con tu teoría, la magia esta "sobrecargada" de alguna forma, hay magia corriendo descontroladamente por estas líneas y está tomando "recipientes" entre los muggles. Ese podría ser uno de los motivos, que estén "saturadas" las líneas—.

—Uhmm, podría ser. Necesitamos más datos, quizás debamos investigar la criatura que aparece en la investigación de Luna y Rolf. Eso podría ayudarnos a probar si esta teoría es correcta y nos permitiría explicar estas anomalías—.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el siguiente punto en el mapa a investigar? —.

—¿Te gusta la idea de visitar Islandia? —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre las líneas ley, la definición de Wikipedia: Las líneas ley son supuestas alineaciones de distintos lugares de interés geográfico e histórico como, por ejemplo, los antiguos monumentos y megalitos, partes altas del terreno natural y vados. El término fue acuñado en 1921 por el arqueólogo aficionado Alfred Watkins, a partir del hecho de que los lugares donde estas líneas se cruzaban o terminaban tenían a menudo nombres que acababan en -ley, -ly o -leigh, (que, en anglosajón antiguo, significa "prado", "tierra limpia" o "despejada"). Afirmaba que estas líneas eran antiguas vías comerciales y procesionales paganas, que conectaban los antiguos lugares de adoración.
> 
> Posteriormente desarrolló teorías acerca de que estas alineaciones se crearon para facilitar la caminata por tierra a través de navegación por líneas de visión en tiempos neolíticos, y habían persistido en el paisaje durante milenios.
> 
> En 1969, el escritor John Michell revivió el término líneas ley, y lo asoció con las teorías espirituales y místicas sobre las alineaciones de las formas del terreno, basándose en el concepto chino del feng shui. Él creía que en Gran Bretaña existía una red mística de líneas ley.
> 
> Desde la publicación del libro de Michell, la versión espiritualizada del concepto ha sido adoptada por otros autores y se aplicó a los paisajes de muchos lugares del mundo. Ambas versiones de la teoría han sido criticadas con el argumento de que la distribución aleatoria de puntos inevitablemente crea aparentes "alineamientos".
> 
> Entre las teorías sobre el posible origen de estas supuestas fuentes o puntos focales (vortex points), se cuentan la arquitectónica y la de la geometría sagrada. Otros autores piensan que dichos puntos serían de origen natural y producidos por corrientes subterráneas o líneas espirituales de acceso y salida para toda clase de manifestaciones paranormales.
> 
> Hoy en día, el trazado y la cartografía de estas líneas son usados por diversas corrientes religiosas o de pensamiento como la Nueva Era, la ufología, el esoterismo o el ocultismo.


	6. Dulzura

—¿Islandia? ¿Por qué Islandia? —.

—Islandia tiene 18 volcanes activos, si quieres atrapar una criatura que vive cerca de volcanes ¿Dónde crees que pueda haber más probabilidades de atraparlo? —Conteste, haciéndole rodar los ojos—Es un país con suficientes volcanes activos. Y nos queda más cerca que Rusia o Chile. Además, tiene mucho hielo y agua, si mi teoría es cierta, las criaturas de agua también estarán por ahí, siguiendo las líneas—.

—Bueno, es un plan lógico. Entonces tendremos que esperar a que Luna y Rolf regresen de su... paseo—.

—Bonito eufemismo—.

—Cállate Sev—.

—¿Sabes? Van a tardar un poco, supongo... podríamos aprovechar el tiempo también—.

Me fui acercando a Harry, siempre ponía esa cara de "estoy acorralado" cuando le decía esas cosas. Era bueno saber que aun ponía nervioso a mi esposo.

—Sev—.

—Sí... Harry—Cada vez estaba más cerca de sus labios.

—Me gustaría... —.

—Sí... —.

—Podríamos intentarlo... ya sabes... imitarlos... hacerlo dulce—.

—No veo por qué no—.

Y tome su barbilla para acercar sus labios a los míos y besarlo suavemente. Si quería dulzura, eso tendría. Murmure un hechizo sin varita para cerrar la tienda y Harry murmuró otro para insonorizarla. Lo tomé de la mano y lo fui llevando hacia nuestra cama, sin dejar de besarlo lento. Habían pasado semanas desde que tuvimos tanto tiempo para nosotros dos. Entre su trabajo como jefe de Aurores y el mío como Director y profesor, limitábamos nuestro tiempo "juntos" a ser rápidos, a tomar nuestro placer de forma esporádica, a veces muy esporádica, y un poco brusca. No nos quejábamos, lo disfrutábamos también de esa forma, pero ¡demonios!, esta era una oportunidad única para darnos el tiempo de hacerlo sin prisas.

Harry me sacó la camisa por la cabeza, dejándome el torso a su merced, recorría con sus manos mi piel desnuda, reconociéndola, llevó sus manos a mi cuello y toco suavemente las cicatrices que me dejo Nagini, nunca pude borrarlas. Para mí no significaban más que el hecho de que sobreviví a la guerra, pero para Harry eran un recordatorio de lo cerca que ambos estuvimos de morir. Llevó sus labios a la cicatriz y fue dejando besos por toda ella, rozando apenas la piel con sus labios. Tal vez había subestimado el potencial de la dulzura en el sexo, hacerlo lento también tenía lo suyo.

Harry se separó de mí, y alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras me miraba, entendí perfectamente y le saqué su camisa. Ambos teníamos las marcas de nuestras batallas, yo; las marcas de los _Crucios_ , cuchillos y Nagini, y Harry, las marcas de la maldición asesina y todas las batallas que vivió cada año en la escuela, nunca tuvimos una infancia normal y feliz, por eso ambos nos esforzábamos tanto en ser felices ahora. No es que nos esforzáramos mucho, ¡Éramos felices! ¡Muy felices juntos!, pero nunca lo dábamos por descontado, menos con el recordatorio de esas líneas en nuestra piel.

Imite sus caricias en él y en cuanto mis manos tocaron su piel suspiro suavemente, llevaba mis labios a su brazo, como si con mi cariño pudiera borrar las líneas que la bruja cara-de-sapo había marcado en él. Lo recosté contra el colchón y me puse encima de él, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y empecé a besarlo lentamente, sus labios seguían tan dulces como ese primer beso que tuvimos esa navidad. Nuestras manos continuaban su exploración pausada por nuestros cuerpos. Después de unos minutos, Harry me volteo y se puso encima mío, besándome desde el cuello hasta el brazo donde antes había estado la marca tenebrosa.

Hace más de un año, en una borrachera, me convenció de ir a un lugar de tatuajes mágicos, la última novedad en ese entonces, y me tatué un Fénix en puro color negro. Yo lo odiaba, pero a Harry le encantaba, así que lo deje. Cuando llego a ese tatuaje, dejo las caricias con sus labios y paso a terminar de desnudarme, quitándome los zapatos, el pantalón y la ropa interior, para dejarme totalmente expuesto y a su merced.

Ya tenía una muy evidente erección, pero mi esposo tenía otros planes. Empezó acariciándome lentamente los muslos al tiempo que besaba mi entrepierna, era tan lento y dulce, que me estaba llevando lentamente a un paroxismo de pasión. Cada caricia me excitaba más y la lentitud lo hacía tortuoso, deliciosamente tortuoso. Estaba jadeando entrecortadamente y sentía mi piel arder, es como si tuviera una corriente eléctrica bajo mi piel, corriendo y dándome pequeños toques cada vez que su piel tocaba la mía.

Al fin llego hasta mi erección y empezó a masturbarme lento, muy, muy lento, su mano se movía arriba y abajo, cubriéndolo totalmente, llevándolo al máximo de lo que podía, dolía de lo duro que se estaba poniendo, lo miraba extasiado, no separaba su mirada de mí, empecé a soltar pequeños grititos. ¡Y el muy desgraciado paro!

Se separó de mí y me indico que lo desnudara, poniendo mis manos sobre su ropa. Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no arrancársela, y lo termine de desvestir, mientras besaba la piel de su vientre y caderas, mordiendo muy ligeramente, apenas un roce de mis dientes en su carne. Sabía que eso lo encendía. Además, era mi turno de volverlo loco.

Cuando lo tuve desnudo, me encontraba sentado en el colchón y lo acerqué a mí, poniéndolo enfrente, no deje que se apoyara en la cama, quería que estuviera parado mientras lo recorría. Ya habían pasado años desde que empezamos que estuvimos juntos por primera vez, y aun ahora, me seguía maravillando de lo hermoso que era, todo él me parecía la criatura más perfecta de la tierra. Sus esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, su piel, su nido de pájaros que tenía por cabellera, incluso las líneas de sus batallas, a mi parecer, lo hacían aún más bello. Saboreaba cada centímetro de su piel con mi boca, su aroma era como una droga, me intoxicaba, me enervaba, nunca me cansaba de él.

Empecé a masturbarlo al tiempo que dejaba pequeñas mordidas en su entrepierna y luego hacia su muslo, mientras una de mis manos, masajeaba su miembro, aún más lento de lo que él me había torturado. Alcance a ver como se quitaba sus lentes y los lanzaba hacia la mesa que estaba cerca. Su cuerpo empezó a tensarse al tiempo que mis caricias continuaban su ritmo lento y tortuoso, su piel empezaba a calentarse, su cara ya estaba roja y su respiración estaba más allá de entrecortarse, por momentos parecía que perdía el aliento. Deje de masturbarlo y lleve su miembro a mi boca, chupando solo la punta, y agarrando su trasero con mis dos manos, masajeándolo. Lleve el resto de su miembro hasta el fondo de mi boca y con mis manos lo acercaba más a mí, haciendo que embistiera lento mi boca. Harry tenía sus manos en mi cabeza y empujaba mi cabeza hacia su miembro al tiempo que jadeaba. Mi lengua podía sentir perfectamente la dureza que le provocaba todo esto, y empezaba a sentir pequeños espasmos alrededor de su erección y pare mis caricias. Él no era el único bastardo que podía dejar a medias algo así.

Me miró entre enojado e intrigado. Me recosté en la cama y lo puse encima mío, ambos teníamos una erección dolorosamente tensa, acomode mi miembro en su entrada y no necesite decirle nada, empezó a sentarse lentamente encima de él, enterrándoselo lentamente en su interior, podía sentir como entraba, milímetro a milímetro. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, empezó un vaivén lento y regrese a masturbarlo con una mano mientras la otra lo tomaba de su cadera. Harry puso sus manos en mi cintura, afianzándose.

Mis caderas reaccionaron instintivamente y empecé a moverlas hacia arriba, tratando de penetrarlo aún más dentro, y Harry hacía exactamente lo mismo, empezó a acelerar los movimientos, pero no tan rápido como ambos deseábamos. Esa lentitud era exasperante, pero exacerbaba nuestras sensaciones.

Llegó un punto en que esa electricidad que me recorría, y por la cara de mi esposo, en él también, ya no solo daba pequeños toques, sino era como si toda mi piel estuviera en llamas, como si me atravesara un rayo por todo el cuerpo, un roce de sus manos, ese pequeño beso en mis pezones, todo contacto enviaba oleadas de un placer indescriptible. Sentí como mi mente se desconectó cuando me vacié en el interior de Harry y apreté su miembro en mi mano sin querer, lo cual no pareció disgustarle, ya que vacío su semen en mi mano, manchando mi torso y una parte de mi cuello.

Cayo encima de mi pecho y su respiración entrecortada empezó a regularse, tenía el rostro perlado en sudor, y no solo su rostro, toda su piel brillaba por el sudor que nuestro encuentro había producido en él, lo abrace al tiempo que trataba de relajarme para que mi cuerpo se recuperara. Mi corazón latía desbocado y podía oír el suyo también. Hacerlo lento tenía sus recompensas.

Después de un rato, en el que continuamos abrazados, empecé a besar su coronilla y el aroma de su pelo, envió un ramalazo de deseo a mi parte sur. Esto no le pasó desapercibido a Harry, que solo me susurro al oído, "acuéstate de lado", y así lo hice. Él se colocó detrás mío y empezó a besarme la espalda mientras que una de sus manos tocaba mi erección y la otra masajeaba mi trasero. Esa electricidad, la sentía todavía, seguía corriendo por cada poro, el contacto de sus labios, ¡Por Merlín! No sabía que tenía siquiera esos puntos de placer, eso sí que era nuevo. Pude sentir su erección en mi trasero, ya estaba completamente duro otra vez y cuando su miembro empezó a penetrarme, sentí como si mi piel se fundiera con la suya, por un momento, parecía que éramos uno solo.

Pegó su cuerpo a mi espalda, mientras una de sus manos seguía masturbando a mi miembro, la otra se abrazaba a mí, afianzando mi cuerpo al suyo, no me embestía, era más bien un vaivén lento, pero sentía cada parte de su erección en mi interior. Empezó a mordisquear mi hombro y luego chupaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, besaba mi cuello y luego dejaba caer su aliento en él, sentirlo así de cerca, tan íntimo, eran caricias tan dulces. Con razón Luna tenía esa cara cuando los vimos. Era algo único, sentirte así de cerca de la persona que amas.

Harry empezó a llenarme con su semen, sentía sus espasmos y no dejaba de besarme el hombro y el cuello. Cuando termino y me voltee para verlo, pudo ver que mi miembro seguía erecto y lo llevó directo a sus labios. Chupaba la punta con fuerza, haciendo que mi boca soltara un gemido fuerte. Término de meterlo en su boca y puse mis manos en su cabeza, revolviendo aún más su pelo, mis caderas empujaban mi erección aún más adentro de su boca, lo que pareció gustarle por que empezó a apretar la succión alrededor de mi miembro, parecía que quería exprimirme. No aguante mucho más y llegue al clímax en su boca, mi esposo se tragó mi semilla por completo y cuando termino, me beso intensamente, permitiendo que probara mi propio sabor en sus labios.

Nos seguimos abrazando y acariciando, exhaustos, pero inmensamente satisfechos. Puse una colcha encima nuestro y Harry se quedó dormido en mis brazos, me dispuse a imitarlo y antes de quedarme dormido, me pareció ver un destello de luz, rodeando la tienda. Si no me equivocaba, la magia nos rodeaba, en todos los sentidos.


	7. Islandia, tierra de fuego y hielo

Cuando desperté, estaba muchísimo más descansado que nunca en la vida. Mi Harry estaba abrazado aun a mi cuerpo y me deleite unos minutos en verlo dormir y aspirar su aroma. Nunca lo habíamos hecho así de lento, definitivamente repetiríamos lo de anoche. Empecé a acariciar su rostro y seguí hacia sus hombros, ¡Por Merlín! Cuanto lo amaba. Muchas veces me arrepentía de todo el tiempo que perdí odiándolo por su parecido con su padre, podíamos haber sido amigos desde el principio, llevarnos bien al menos, pero había demasiado rencor aun, y todo el rencor de él hacia mí, había sido por entero mi culpa. Siempre me recordaba a mí mismo que ahora estábamos bien, estábamos juntos y nos amábamos, nos hacíamos felices el uno al otro. Pero, aun así, pensé varias veces en estos años, lo idiota que fui con él mientras estudiaba conmigo.

Lo oía respirar contra mi pecho, y su rostro era de una paz infinita, pero por más que adorará estos momentos, teníamos que comer algo y buscar a nuestros amigos para explicarles las conclusiones a las que habíamos llegado sobre el porqué de estas anomalías mágicas. Así que al menos haría que su despertar fuera dulce. Besé sus labios, apenas un roce y repetí la acción. Después de un par de besos más, Harry reaccionó y abrió sus labios, permitiéndome profundizar el beso y dejar que mi lengua jugara un poco con la de él. Nos separamos luego de unos instantes y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa, y esa mirada de "te amo" que conocía desde la primera vez que despertamos juntos.

—Buenos días Sev—.

—Buenos días Harry—.

—¡Por Merlín! Me siento renovado, estoy muy descansado. ¿Tú no? —.

—De hecho... ya que lo mencionas... sí, me siento muy, pero muy descansado. Pero también estoy hambriento, así que levanta tu lindo trasero de la cama y vamos a buscar el desayuno, además tenemos que decirle a la parejita sobre nuestros descubrimientos y nuestro nuevo destino a visitar—.

Nos levantamos, nos vestimos y salimos de la tienda directo a ver a nuestros amigos que, esperábamos ya estuvieran vestidos en su tienda. Afortunadamente estaban sentados en la mesa de picnic que ocupábamos como "comedor", y ya con el desayuno listo.

—Buenos días Harry, Severus—.

—Buenos días Luna—Dijimos al unísono.

—Preparamos el desayuno, pensamos que necesitarían comer algo más sustancioso luego de sus actividades nocturnas—.

Estaba tomando mi café en esos momentos y lo escupí de la sorpresa, mientras Harry soltó su pan tostado.

—¿A q-que te r-refieres Luna? —Genial, el tartamudeo, señal universal de nerviosismo.

—Me refiero a que ayer nos vieron teniendo sexo a mí y a Rolf—Rolf no parecía inmutarse por la forma tan directa como Luna nos decía voyeristas, básicamente.

—Discúlpanos Luna, no quisimos violar su privacidad así, solo estábamos paseando por qué no podíamos dormir y luego, no pudimos evitar verlos—.

—No te preocupes Harry, solo no entiendo por qué nos vieron todo el tiempo que estuvimos teniendo sexo—.

—¿No viste las luces? —.

—¿Qué luces? —.

Harry volteo a verme, pidiendo que interviniera en la conversación y buscando apoyo, ambos sabíamos lo que vimos, además de lo obvio. Así que me dirigí a la pareja.

—Luna, Rolf, lamentamos haberlos visto en un momento tan íntimo, pero no nos pudimos ir de ahí porque vimos una anomalía mágica alrededor de ustedes. Mientras ustedes estaban ocupados, había luces mágicas rodeándolos, conforme avanzaban sus escarceos amorosos, estas luces empezaban a moverse como si bailaran y en un momento dado, se estiraron formando hilos luminosos y tomaron diversos colores—.

>> Cuando ustedes, ejem, llegaron a su clímax, estos hilos se afianzaron a sus muñecas izquierdas de ambos, y uno de esos hilos, el de color rojo específicamente, se ató al dedo meñique de su mano izquierda de ambos. Luego, desaparecieron esos hilos, y nos alejamos de ahí, y regresamos a nuestra tienda a meditar sobre lo que habíamos visto... es decir, a lo de las luces—.

Estaba seguro de que mi cara estaba roja en esos momentos, por un lado, estaba aceptando que nos quedamos mirando cuando ellos estaban teniendo un momento tan íntimo, y por el otro, teníamos que explicarles lo que vimos con las luces para que pudieran entender las conclusiones a las que llegamos.

—Así que, según lo que vieron Severus, puedo deducir que Rolf y yo, ahora estamos enlazados—.

—Esa es la conclusión a la que llegamos, sí—.

—No me sorprende, Rolf y yo habíamos hablado de casarnos, pero no habíamos decidido una fecha para la ceremonia, así que supongo que esto es tan válido como cualquier otra ceremonia—.

—Además, desde que conocí a Luna, supe que ella era quien estaba al final de mi hilo rojo—Ese fue Rolf. Me sorprendía que conociera esa leyenda muggle, quizás no era exactamente muggle el origen de la misma.

—También explica lo que vimos alrededor de su tienda Severus—.

—¿Alrededor de nuestra tienda? ¿Qué vieron? —.

—Fuego. Bueno, algo parecido al fuego. Y luego... —Contesto Luna.

—Agua, parecía como si los rodeara un halo de agua después del fuego—Agrego Rolf.

—No estoy entendiendo nada Luna—Ese fue un confundido Harry, que ya había dicho exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando.

—Bueno, Rolf y yo ya estábamos regresando de la laguna, y vimos una especie de halo, parecido a lo que ustedes describen como esas luces, pero este era un halo rojo, parecido al fuego, pero no estaba quemando nada del campamento, estaba como "bailando". No lo puedo describir de otra forma. Empezó a crecer y a bailar más, y de repente, se fue directo a la fogata que estaba apagada y desapareció—.

—Luego de unos instantes, esperamos a ver si ya había terminado "eso", y empezó a formarse un halo azul, que conforme se agrandaba y rodeaba su tienda, vimos que era agua, era como ver un río flotar. Igual que el anterior, creció y pareció que aumentaba el ritmo de su danza y luego salió disparado hacia el río, y desapareció—Termino el relato Rolf.

—Eso es... inquietante. Nunca había oído de magia que controlara los elementos—Esto era aún más extraño que lo que habíamos visto con Luna y Rolf.

—Sev. Creo que es un buen momento para que les expliques lo de las líneas ley—.

Procedí a explicarles las conclusiones a las que habíamos llegado la noche anterior y el nuevo destino para "atrapar" a la criatura que habían estado buscando durante sus investigaciones. Luna y su, ahora esposo, porque lo que vimos en la laguna definitivamente había sido un enlace mágico, parecían meditar lo que les estaba diciendo. Y al final, no dijeron nada, guardaron silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que luna habló por fin.

—¿Ustedes también tuvieron sexo anoche? —.

Tanto Harry como yo nos pusimos más rojos que el cabello de los Weasley y asentimos con la cabeza. Luna y Rolf siguieron meditando otros minutos más. Nunca había visto tan concentrada a la rubia de expresión soñadora.

>> Severus, creo que tu teoría es cierta. Y que estamos bajo una línea ley, una muy fuerte, tan fuerte como para enlazar la magia de Rolf y mía. Y tan fuerte como para hacer que los elementos se muevan hacia ustedes. Lo que quiere decir que la magia de Harry y la tuya, están aún más enlazadas que las de Rolf y yo. Y creo que ustedes podrían ser los primeros magos en controlar al menos uno de los elementos—.

—Luna, estoy seguro de mi teoría, pero creo que pensar que podamos controlar los elementos, es ir muy lejos—.

Luna le dio una mirada a Rolf y ambos nos atacaron al mismo tiempo, de la varita de Rolf salió un _Aguamenti_ directo hacia Harry y de la varita de Luna una lengua de fuego hacia mí. Habíamos olvidado nuestras varitas en la tienda e instintivamente puse mi mano frente a mi rostro y puse el resto de mi cuerpo enfrente de Harry. El impacto nunca llegó.

La mano de Harry estaba hacia el frente y el chorro de agua se convirtió en una esfera de agua, que flotaba encima de la palma de su mano. Mientras el fuego había formado un anillo y flotaba de igual forma en mi mano. La cara de nuestros amigos era indescifrable.

—Ordénenles algo—Pidió Luna.

Harry pidió a la burbuja de agua que se convirtiera en una nube y que flotara hacia arriba, y se extendiera. El agua obedeció y una nube cubrió el campamento, proporcionándonos sombra. Por mi parte, vi que la fogata ya se había apagado y le ordené al anillo de fuego que había en mi mano, que tomara su lugar en la fogata y creciera solo lo suficiente para calentar el caldero que estaba colgando ahí. El anillo de fuego abandonó mi mano y se posó suavemente en los carbones apagados y los puso al rojo vivo, antes de elevar las incipientes llamas hasta una altura regular. La cara de nuestros amigos era de profundo interés y no había sorpresa en sus expresiones, como si supieran lo que estaba pasando.

—Ustedes ya sabían lo que estaba pasando, ¿Verdad? —Pregunte a ambos, pero fue Luna la que contestó.

—No exactamente Severus. Pensamos que los elementos estaban involucrados, primero las criaturas del agua empezaron a comportarse extraño y luego emigraron. Esto empezó a pasar desde principios del año. Después empezó a elevarse la actividad mágica cerca de los volcanes y empezaron los reportes de la criatura que describimos en nuestra investigación. Después recibimos la carta de Harry relatándonos los casos de "magia muggle" y sospechamos que todo estaba relacionado. ¿Entiendes? Primero el agua, luego el fuego y la "magia muggle". Si tu teoría es cierta, es como si las líneas ley estuvieran "sobrecargadas" de magia. Aunque aun no entiendo por qué está eligiendo muggles para darles magia, ni porque ustedes pueden controlar los elementos, ni porque Rolf y yo pudimos enlazar nuestra magia, es como si... —.

—Cómo si con solo desearlo se te concediera—Termino Rolf.

—Bien, había pensado que quizás si hay algo de eso, así que supongo que no les sorprenderá que tengamos que movernos hasta otra locación. Islandia es el mejor punto para movernos e investigar más y quizás con suerte, encontrar algo que nos ayude a atar los cabos sueltos en esta teoría—.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y terminamos de desayunar para alistarnos, les pedí que usaran ropa más abrigada. En cuanto terminamos de empacar, buscamos que convertir en un traslador, encontramos una lata de pintura que estaba por ahí, me concentré en la ubicación y dije apuntando con mi varita a la lata _¡Portus!_ Todos agarramos la lata con una mano mientras tomábamos los baúles con la otra y aparecimos cerca de un poblado que ya conocía por un libro de viajes que también me habían regalado en esa época de "fans".

—Sev, mira ese pueblo, es tan pintoresco. ¡Por Merlín! Hace frío para un lugar con tantos volcanes—.

—Te dije que te abrigaras Harry. En fin, bienvenidos a Stykkishólmur. Vamos, creo que nos vendrá bien pasar una noche en un hotel, para variar—.

Encontramos un hotel que parecía más una cabaña, aunque por dentro era muy diferente, si bien la madera seguía preponderando, la habitación que rentamos, muy parecida a un pequeño departamento, tenía comodidades muggles modernas, que afortunadamente para nosotros, Harry sabía usar perfectamente. El interior era muy cálido, el dependiente nos explicó que las casas del pueblo casi no pagaban por la electricidad, porque entre los volcanes y el agua, se producía más que suficiente electricidad para todo el país. Agradecí más que nunca todos esos libros muggles que me habían enviado. Entendí perfectamente todo lo que dijo el muggle.

Esta vez, dejamos que Harry cocinara la cena en los aparatos muggles, Luna, Rolf y yo, estábamos asombrados de cosas como un refrigerador, la estufa, y un aparato que calentaba la comida sin producir fuego, microondas dijo Harry que se llamaba. Todos quisimos usar esos aparatos después de que Harry nos explicó cómo manejarlos. Hacer comida al estilo muggle tomaba más tiempo que hacerla de forma mágica, pero era mucho más divertido, casi era como hacer pociones, mezclar ingredientes, cortarlos, limpiarlos. Pusimos a la parejita a hacer una ensalada, sin magia; y nos sorprendió que pudieran hacerla sin dejar la lechuga regada en el piso, mientras que Harry y yo nos ocupábamos de una sopa y unos filetes de carne.

Durante la cena, me prometí a mí mismo, nunca subestimar a los muggles, y recordé tachar un pendiente de mi lista. Recordé que durante mi convalecencia en San Mungo, prometí un día ver un artilugio muggle de los que había leído. Supuse que estos "aparatos de cocina", eran tan interesantes como un automóvil, y esos los probaríamos mañana que nos moviéramos al parque nacional de Snæfellsjökull, cuyo nombre era el del volcán más activo del país, que además tenía un glaciar.

Fuego y Hielo, o más bien, fuego y agua, dentro del parque, también había lagunas y algunas criaturas mágicas que vivían en el hielo. Este país era uno de los pocos en el mundo muggle que si creía en la magia, ósea, en nuestro mundo. Y las criaturas mágicas no se escondían tan bien, seguro encontraríamos pistas suficientes para afianzar nuestra teoría, y quizás, encontrar a la esquiva criatura de fuego que habían estado investigando nuestros amigos, además, ya que al parecer, tanto Harry como yo, podíamos "controlar" un elemento, no quería que hiciéramos magia accidental con nuestro recién descubierto poder, lo mejor sería practicar en el glaciar, lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier otra persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stykkishólmur; el lugar es real. Es un municipio de Islandia de 10 km de largo al norte de la zona central de la península de Snæfellsnes, al sur del fiordo Breiðafjörður.
> 
> La creencia en las hadas de los Islandeses, también es real, la mitad de los islandeses cree en los elfos y las hadas, al grado de parar construcciones para evitar tocar los "hogares" de los mismos.


	8. Pavesa

Nos preparamos para ir en un "tour" hasta el parque Snæfellsjökull, lo mejor era darle un reconocimiento al lugar antes de atrevernos a acampar ahí y empezar nuestras investigaciones. Nuestros amigos nunca habían viajado en un automóvil, Harry estaba más que acostumbrado y yo, bueno, había leído lo suficiente para saber que esperar.

Cuando llegamos, el guía nos llevó primero por los alrededores, explicándonos la fauna y flora local, añadiendo algunas leyendas locales sobre "la gente oculta", una especie de elfos llamados "Huldufólks" que según nuestro guía, habían llegado a parar por completo la construcción de carreteras, casas, etc. También añadió que el volcán tenía un glaciar en su cúpula, y aun así, se encontraba activo, arrojando lava por varios conos laterales. Agregó como quien no quiere la cosa, que este volcán también era el que describía Julio Verne en su libro "Viaje al Centro de la Tierra". Cumplía perfectamente los elementos que, según mi teoría, requería un lugar, estaba bajo una línea ley, tenía una fuerte historia mágica, y tenía actividad volcánica constante.

Agradecimos a nuestro guía, ya de regreso en el pueblo y nos fuimos al hotel a trazar un plan, nos llevaría algunas semanas, necesitábamos revisar la investigación que tenía la pareja, los archivos de Harry y mi biblioteca personal que traía en el baúl. Usábamos la mayor parte del día, revisando los puntos donde convergían ambas investigaciones y luego usábamos mis libros para verificar algunos datos.

Habíamos encontrado algo más en un libro muggle, algo llamado "ley de la conservación de la energía". Según este principio, la energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma. Al leer sobre esto, todos pensamos lo mismo, era perfectamente aplicable a nuestra teoría, la energía mágica estaba sobrecargada, así que debió haber una enorme liberación de energía mágica que sobrecargara las líneas ley, extendiendo su efecto en el mundo.

El único evento que a nuestro parecer podía haber sido, fue la batalla de Hogwarts. Voldemort murió ese día, y sus Horrocruxes habían sido destruidos durante meses anteriores, lo que significó una liberación de energía mágica constante, y luego una explosión de la misma durante esa última batalla. También explicaba por qué había muggles "transformándose" en parte de nuestro mundo. La guerra mermó no solo a los magos, sino también a las criaturas mágicas. A pesar de que los nacimientos en el mundo mágico y los "nacidos-de-muggles" habían aumentado significativamente, no eran tantos como deberían ser, aunque para ser justos, desde antes de la guerra, el número de magos había ido disminuyendo. La magia estaba buscando un balance, y si esto era correcto, significaba que también estaría creando criaturas mágicas nuevas. Como ese esquivo ser de cenizas.

Otra parte del día, lo usábamos para investigar sobre nuestros "nuevos" poderes y cómo utilizarlos, aun no nos habíamos atrevido a practicar en grande, solo pequeños experimentos con velas y chorros de agua. Al parecer, yo podía controlar el fuego y Harry el agua, tenía un par de sospechas también acerca de Luna y Rolf, ellos parecían ser los siguientes, pero aún no habían manifestado ningún poder excepto su propia magia.

Lo que quedaba del tiempo, lo pasábamos descansando y en "otras actividades", a pesar de que estábamos en una misión para averiguar las anomalías mágicas, también era más tiempo del que Harry y yo habíamos tenido juntos desde hace mucho, y no pensaba dejarlo pasar, y me alegré de que él también pensará igual. Y parecía que nuestros amigos pensaban lo mismo, a veces oíamos ruidos muy "conocidos" en su habitación. Nunca nos dimos cuenta de que esta placentera actividad también era parte del misterio.

Nos enteramos por el dueño del hotel, que desde que llegamos, cada noche se veían luces rodeando el edificio, como si fueran fuegos fatuos, bailando durante horas y que luego desaparecían. También que en el puerto que quedaba frente al hotel, el agua se comportaba de forma extraña, pequeños chorros que formaban una especie de lazos de agua bailaban como si de una fuente se tratara, justo cuando aparecían esos fuegos y era un espectáculo que solo podía ser descrito como "mágico". El rumor se extendió por todo el pueblo y los otros aledaños, y el dueño no se encargó de intentar averiguar el porqué, solo dijo que seguramente era obra de los elfos, a nosotros solo nos dijo que no nos cobraría el hospedaje si prometíamos regresar el siguiente año de vacaciones.

El ultimo día que estuvimos en el hotel, ya empacando todo para acampar cerca del volcán y empezar la investigación ya con las guías que necesitábamos utilizar, tuvimos que pedirles a Luna y Rolf que vieran por fuera del hotel si ese fenómeno se repetía. Pasó una hora desde la hora en que según sucedía el fenómeno y Luna entro a decirnos que no pasó nada. Harry y yo nos miramos y comprendimos que era porque solo sucedía cuando hacíamos el amor, nuestra energía mágica era la que provocaba ese fenómeno y cuando estábamos juntos no controlábamos completamente nuestro poder. Mandamos a Luna afuera otra vez y decidimos probar, pasamos de besarnos a quedar piel con piel y nos olvidamos del tiempo. Según lo que nos dijo Luna, después de que salió otra vez del hotel, el fenómeno empezó y era como si el fuego y el agua quisieran encontrarse y fundirse uno al otro. Así que el efecto del sexo entre nosotros que se producía en la magia, también pasó a ser un eslabón más en la cadena de misterios que estábamos investigando.

Cuando al día siguiente, llegamos a la zona que ya habíamos elegido para acampar, utilizamos los hechizos de protección usuales para delimitar un perímetro. No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que empezáramos a ver a los elfos que nos había descrito el guía. Los Huldufólks eran bastante parecidos a los elfos domésticos, pero ellos tenían ropa y vivían entre las piedras, supuse que tenían al menos una especie de casa dentro de las piedras que usaban para esconderse. Luna dijo que los más probable es que se sintieran atraídos por la magia de todos nosotros. Y eso era una explicación viable, a pesar de que este era un país bastante tolerante con la magia, no habíamos encontrado a ningún otro mago aparte de nosotros.

Ya estábamos cerca de Navidad cuando empezamos a investigar cerca del volcán, los días anteriores habíamos estado practicando cerca del glaciar, pero no de ninguno de los conos activos. Cuando empezamos a investigar por fin el glaciar, Harry había empezado a utilizar su poder sobre el agua derritiendo un enorme bloque de hielo del glaciar y haciendo que pasara por los tres estados, al final regresó el hielo a su forma original. Estuvo haciendo eso durante días, hasta que pareció dominarlo, al menos hasta cierto punto. En mi caso, empecé a entrenar en las noches, cuando el fuego era una necesidad para iluminarnos en el campamento, hacia una fogata un poco lejos del campamento, pero no tanto que no pudieran verme y llegar a ayudarme si algo salía mal. Cada que invitaba al fuego, porque eso es lo que hacía; a dejarse guiar, requería un nivel de concentración impresionante de mi parte; al contrario de Harry que parecía dejar fluir su magia a través del agua, a mí me costaba mucho control lograr que el fuego se dejará guiar por mí. Estaba empezando a frustrarme una de esas noches cuando Harry llegó a sentarse conmigo.

—¿Qué te pasa Sev? —.

—Me frustra no poder hacer lo que tú haces con el agua. ¿Cómo lo haces? —.

—No lo sé, a veces imagino que soy el agua, otras que mi magia desprende un hilo y que ese hilo es el que mueve el agua, ocupo pensamientos distintos cada vez—.

—Yo he intentado forzarlo, cuando no pude hacer eso, lo "invite" a jugar conmigo, pareció funcionar, pero cuando trato de hacer algo más grande, no se deja. ¿Cómo lograste controlar el hielo? Digo, era un bloque enorme, debió requerir mucha magia—.

—Ja, ja, ja, Sev. Ese fue el más fácil, solo pensé que, si logre derretir tu duro corazón, derretir hielo era más fácil—.

—Mocoso insolente—.

—Tu esposo mocoso insolente—.

—Mejor cállate y dame un beso, insolente esposo mío—.

Sus labios seguían siendo dulces, tenía razón en una cosa, el derritió mi corazón, aunque no era duro, solo estaba muy herido. El tocarlo, abrazarlo, era sublime. A veces necesitaba recordarle que yo no era frío sino fuego puro. ¡Un momento! ¡Eso es! Me separe de él al golpearme esta revelación, Harry mismo lo dijo, pensaba en mi cuando controlaba el agua, dejaba que sus emociones guiarán su nuevo poder.

Él era impetuoso, volátil, emocional, pero sabía controlar sus emociones cuando lo necesitaba, aprendió a dejarlas fluir de forma controlada. Yo era lo contrario, era muy pasional, celoso, pero reprimía mis emociones más fuertes, excepto cuando estaba con Harry, a él le dejaba ver todas mis emociones cuando estábamos solos, dejaba que viera ese fuego interno que a veces me consumía, la pasión que el despertaba en mí. Éramos exactamente lo que manejabamos, fuego y agua.

—Harry ¡Te amo! Acabas de darme la clave de cómo controlar mi elemento—.

—¿Uhm? ¿Y por eso dejas de besarme? —.

—Te lo compensaré, te lo prometo, pero ahorita necesito que te pongas detrás de mí y te mantengas pegado a mi espalda. Voy a hacer que esto arda—.

Revise cada pensamiento que tenía con Harry, especialmente las noches juntos. Busque una en especial, cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez, fue tierna, sí… pero también fue cuando más sentimientos dejamos fluir. Fue la primera vez que mi corazón se llenó de pasión y anhelo, en que sentí mi piel de verdad arder. Con ese pensamiento, extendí mis manos hacia la fogata y le ordené al fuego unirse a mis deseos. No lo invite. Esta vez las llamas se extendieron varios metros, y empezaron a abandonar la fogata, elevándose rápidamente hasta quedar por encima de mí. Sentí que el fuego esta vez me obedecería.

>> Harry, ¿Te gustaría ver un Fénix? —.

—¿Piensas jugar a formar figuritas con "eso"? —.

—¿Por qué no? Quiero ver hasta donde me deja jugar con él—.

—Está bien, forma un Fénix—.

Hice algunos movimientos con mis manos y las llamas empezaron a formar un Fénix, se veía tan real, empecé a formar otras figuras, animales alados, a nuestro perro, en fin, todo lo que se nos ocurrió. Y luego a Harry se le ocurrió algo, ver que podíamos hacer juntos. Cerca de donde estábamos había un estanque producto del hielo derretido, Harry ordenó a esa agua que se elevara y se pusiera al lado del fuego que yo estaba controlando.

>> Sev, forma otra vez el Fénix. Yo formare uno de hielo—.

Entre los dos, formamos ambas aves, un Fénix de fuego y otro de hielo. Si no fuera porque ambos sabíamos que eran solo los elementos puros, podríamos haber pensado que eran de verdad. Los hicimos "volar" uno alrededor del otro y cuando se tocaban se formaba un ligero vapor entre ellos. Y hubiéramos seguido "jugando" si no fuera por que oímos un estruendo en el volcán, había salido lava por uno de los conos, no suficiente para preocuparnos, pero parecía que había sido "convocada" por qué la lava estaba corriendo cerca del glaciar y derretía el hielo cercano, formando un inusual camino donde el fuego y el agua caminaban juntos. Ambos entendimos que era hora de terminar nuestra "práctica", aún no sabíamos el alcance de nuestros poderes y quizás, esa lava si había sido producto de nuestros experimentos.

Apagamos la fogata y Harry regreso el agua al estanque para que siguiera su curso natural. Al llegar vi que Luna y Rolf estaban más concentrados que nunca en la fogata del campamento. Cuando llegamos nos abrazaron.

—Estábamos preocupados por ustedes—Dijeron al unísono.

—Estábamos practicando Luna, ¿Verdad Harry? —.

—Sí Luna, ¿Por qué se preocuparon? —.

—¿Recuerdas tu aparato medidor? ¿El que me dejaste para investigar cuando fuéramos al glaciar? —.

—Si, por si acaso aparecía algo cerca de los conos. ¿Estás diciendo que detecto algo? —.

—No algo, a alguien, salió de la fogata justo en el momento que la lava salió—.

—¿Y dónde está ese "alguien"? —Pregunte.

—Dice que solo espera al nuevo señor del fuego—.

—Ese eres tú, Sev—Rolf, casi no hablaba, pero siempre decía las cosas sin rodeos.

Me concentré en la fogata, pensando "ven, puedes salir", y vimos un pequeño fuego fatuo, el cual empezó a crecer hasta alcanzar la altura de un niño, quizás un adolescente, y aunque primero estaba formado por flamas, empezó a creársele una especie de piel, parecida a cenizas, su piel era negra veteada de rojo y naranja, señal inequívoca de su origen, su cabello era rojo, imitando una hoguera y los ojos rojos, pero no como los del señor oscuro, estos parecían carbones encendidos. Si mi instinto era correcto, esta era la esquiva criatura que habían estado persiguiendo Rolf y Luna.

—Señor del fuego, señor del agua, presento mis saludos—.

—Saludos ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre? —Pregunté lo más calmado que pude.

—Pavesa, mi señor—.

—¿Eres una criatura mágica? —.

—Provengo del fuego, soy una partícula de un elemento puro si así desea verlo, si mi señor lo decide, podré residir en este plano—.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo decido si te conviertes en una criatura mágica? —.

—No mi señor, yo no provengo de su mundo, no he sido creada, atravesé este plano. Los míos residen donde los elementos gobiernan. No sabemos cómo llegamos aquí, solo suponemos que hemos sido llamados—.

—¿Quieres decir que hay más como tú? —Ese fue Harry que al fin pudo hablar.

—Sí, señor del agua, hay más como yo. Solo soy la primera en presentar mis respetos, supongo que aún no se ha presentado con usted mi compañero de agua—.

—N-no, no se ha presentado, pero seguro no tarda—.

—Ustedes son más agradables que los últimos señores del fuego y el agua. ¿Ustedes también son amigos? —.

—Somos pareja, esposos—.

—Es bueno saberlo, mi señor, me retiro, si necesita algo de mí, solo convóqueme—.

Y así sin más, desapareció dentro de la fogata, esa "criatura" por lo que dijo, no era exactamente mágica. Creo saber que era. Un elemental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snæfellsjökull; se trata de un estratovolcán y un glaciar, también es el nombre del parque nacional en el que se encuentra. En la novela Viaje al centro de la Tierra de Julio Verne, sirve como entrada al centro de la Tierra.
> 
> Un estratovolcán es un tipo de volcán cónico y de gran altura. Como su nombre indica, está compuesto por múltiples estratos o capas de lava endurecida, piroclastos alternantes (surgidos por una alternancia de épocas de actividad explosiva y de corrientes de lava fluida) y cenizas volcánicas.


	9. Los cuatro señores

Después de la aparición de la antes-esquiva-criatura-de-cenizas, ahora ya conocida como Pavesa, y por mí como un elemental de fuego, pase a explicarles a mis compañeros de viaje la conclusión a la que llegue respecto a la naturaleza de la criatura.

—Sev, entonces ¿Esta criatura es un "elemental"? —Pregunto Harry con una mirada sorprendida.

—Si no me equivoco, sí. Y si está aquí es porque una de las barreras se rompió, o al menos esta fracturada—.

—¿Barrera? ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? —Pregunto Rolf, Luna sabía un poco sobre lo que hablábamos ya que su padre le había explicado en alguna ocasión sobre las barreras de nuestro mundo.

—Rolf... las barreras son lo que delimita el mundo mágico del muggle, pero también delimitan nuestro mundo de los otros reinos, como el de la muerte. Harry conoce de las barreras, porque los inefables del ministerio trabajan con los grandes misterios, la vida, la muerte, el tiempo, los pensamientos, el amor, etc. Cada uno de esos misterios tiene un límite al que podemos acceder. Por ejemplo, nadie puede atravesar el velo de la muerte sin morir inmediatamente, pero algunos pueden regresar, como en el caso de Harry y mío. Y si regresamos, es por que quien reine ahí, nos permitió volver. De otros "reinos" solo sentimos los efectos como el tiempo y el amor. Podemos sentir el efecto del tiempo, oír nuestros pensamientos y enamorarnos, pero no podemos "ir" físicamente a sus reinos—.

—¿Entonces estas diciendo que los elementos tienen su reino aparte? —.

—Si y no, ellos viven aquí mismo, en nuestro mundo, pero en, podría decirse, una frecuencia diferente, son el último eslabón antes de acceder a los demás reinos. La labor de los elementales es proteger esa barrera, definir los límites de lo que podemos hacer con los elementos. Si están en la misma frecuencia que nosotros, quiere decir que la barrera que separa nuestro mundo del resto sufrió algún daño—.

—¿Y eso es malo? —.

—Es peor que Voldemort y Grindelwald juntos, peor que Morgana LaFey y todos los magos oscuros. Podría colapsar la magia por completo y destruir el mundo muggle y el nuestro. ¿Sabes cómo era este planeta hace millones de años? Era solo fuego, agua, aire y tierra, no había vida. En algún momento, todo empezó a ordenarse y surgió la vida, y muchos millones de años después los humanos y luego nosotros—.

—Entonces las líneas ley sobrecargadas, ¿Pudieron fracturar esa barrera? —.

—Eso me temo, la barrera tiende a repararse sola, pero si las líneas ley siguen sobrecargadas, podría terminar de romperse, aunque la criatura ya nos dio una pista de lo que podemos hacer para ayudar a que eso se evite—.

—¿Qué Sev? —Pregunto Harry que casi no había hablado desde que empecé a explicar.

—Somos los señores del agua y el fuego, ¿O no Harry? ¿Sabes la cantidad de magia que requiere mover tan solo un poco de agua o fuego? —Harry me miró primero indeciso y luego sus ojos brillaron con comprensión.

—Entonces solo hay que encontrar a los otros dos señores—.

—¿Y si te dijera que ya los encontré? —.

—Sev, ¿es en serio? ¿Quiénes? —.

Y me limite a extender mi mano en dirección a Luna y Rolf. Se miraron uno al otro con genuina sorpresa y luego a nosotros con una cara que parecía decir _"Estas jugando ¿Verdad?"._ Nunca había visto a Luna, genuinamente sorprendida, no con su cara de "distraída" sino de verdad sorprendida por algo que aun para ella, parecía imposible.

—¡No puede ser! No... nosotros... están... no puede... ¿En serio? —Luna hablaba confundida, más de lo normal.

—Piénsalo Luna, tú eres de Ravenclaw, y Rolf, aunque estudió en América, es un perfecto Hufflepuff, las dos casas representan a dos elementos particulares, Aire y Tierra—.

—Pero tú y Harry son Slytherin y Gryffindor respectivamente, no pueden ser los señores del elemento contrario, Gryffindor es la representación del fuego y Slytherin del agua, siguiendo tu razonamiento—.

—Así es. Pero hace años que Harry y yo, sabemos que nos colocaron en la casa contraria a la que debíamos. Harry iba a ir a Slytherin y pidió ser colocado en Gryffindor, y yo, deseaba tanto entrar a Slytherin que nunca pensé que Gryffindor podía ser mi casa, yo no puse en duda el juicio del sombrero, pero el tiempo y mis acciones durante la guerra, demostraron muy a mi pesar, que mi casa debió ser Gryffindor—.

—Así que aquí tenemos a un Gryffindor-que-debió-ser-Slytherin, un Slytherin-que-debió-ser-Gryffindor, una Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff honorario. Y en teoría, si ustedes son los señores del agua y el fuego, Rolf y yo somos los de la tierra y el aire. ¿Correcto? —.

—Eso explica mucho Luna—Ese fue Rolf.

—¿De qué hablas? —.

—Bueno... desde niño podía mover las piedras sin varita, pensé que era magia accidental, ya sabes... —.

—¿Podrías hacerlo ahora mismo? —Pregunte intrigado.

—Seguro—Y vi como un pequeño montículo de piedras que estaba cerca empezaba a flotar y moverse en formas caprichosas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Preguntó Luna, sorprendida.

—No pensé que fuera importante, era algo que cualquier mago podía hacer con suficiente concentración, si piensas en un _Wingardium Leviosa_ no verbal y sin varita, y con suficiente magia, cualquiera podría hacerlo, nunca pensé que "hacer eso" me colocaba en un lugar diferente a los demás—.

Luna se quedó callada, no estaba exactamente feliz, pero tampoco se veía enojada, estaba intrigada, podría decirse.

—¡Quiero intentarlo! _—_ Exclamo finalmente _—_ Pero quisiera que se colocaran juntos por si esto... se sale un poco de control _—_.

Asentimos y nos pegamos lo más que pudimos unos a otros y con las varitas en ristre. Por si acaso. Luna se sentó como si fuera a meditar y cerró los ojos, se veía relajada, nada pasó durante varios minutos. El lugar en que acampábamos no tenía corrientes de viento, lo habíamos elegido precisamente por eso, ya que el agua y el fuego podrían descontrolarse en presencia de un elemento tan inestable como el viento. Lentamente, empezamos a sentir una brisa, suave, pausada, como un fresco viento primaveral. El cual fue creciendo alrededor de Luna, hasta tornarse en un vendaval a pequeña escala, rodeando el cuerpo de nuestra amiga. Era increíble. Finalmente, el viento cesó y quedó de nuevo el silencio de la noche.

—¿Amor? ¿Estas... bien? —.

—Si Rolf, estoy bien, pero si llegas tarde un día a nuestra casa o me haces enojar, ya sabes de qué tamaño podría ser mi furia—.

Rolf solo atino a reír y soltar un beso en los labios de Luna. Así que éramos los señores de los elementos. ¡Simplemente genial! Pensé con sarcasmo, no solo tuvimos que salvar el mundo, ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle de un megalomaníaco mestizo, sino que ahora salvar el mundo, ¡otra vez!, recaía en nuestros hombros. Y aun con nuestros "recién descubiertos" poderes sobre los elementos, eso no sería suficiente para drenar las líneas ley, necesitábamos que hubiera más "elementos mágicos" que utilizaran la magia contenida.

—Harry, escríbele a Shacklebolt, pídele que busque el nombre de tu caso sellado—.

—¿Por qué Sev? ¿Crees que podría ayudar? —.

—Creo que aun con nuestro "dominio" de los elementos, aun cuando ocupemos todo el potencial, será insuficiente para drenar las líneas ley lo suficiente. Y el único caso donde un muggle se convirtió en mago, podría ser justo lo que necesitamos. Necesitamos que los muggles entren como magos en nuestro mundo, eso debería drenar suficiente magia—.

—¿Deberíamos escribirle a Hermione, Ron y McGonagall? Hermione y McGonagall son dos brujas excesivamente inteligentes, y Ron tiene algunos contactos, gracias a sus hermanos—.

—Sí, sería buena idea. Ahora, vayamos a dormir. Necesitamos descansar y mañana subimos al glaciar para practicar juntos—.

Levantamos la mesa, apagamos el fuego y nos metimos a nuestras tiendas. Harry se veía un poco preocupado y algo sorprendido. Era evidente que quería hablar.

—¿Cómo supiste que ellos eran los otros dos? —.

—¿Recuerdas cuando los vimos en el rio? —.

—¡S-sí! —Vaya, aun se sonrojaba de ese día.

—Recuerdo lo que dijeron de nosotros. El fenómeno que explicaron Harry ocurrió mientras estábamos teniendo sexo, cuando nuestra magia no está, precisamente, bajo nuestro total control. Lo que vimos con ellos, fue exactamente algo parecido. Y ninguno de tus casos de magia muggle presento algo así, ¿verdad? —.

—Pues... no. Eso es cierto—.

—¿Entonces por qué además de nosotros, solo hubo algo parecido con ellos dos? Es bastante obvio si lo ves así—.

—Pero ellos, bueno, no manifestaron nada hasta ahora—.

—Sí, pero eso es porque ellos tienen una mente diferente a nosotros Harry, tú y yo hemos vivido demasiado. Sufrido muchas cosas, nuestra magia creció por esos retos constantes a los que fuimos sometidos. Y ellos, a pesar de haber vivido la guerra, no tuvieron tanta presión sobre sus hombros como nosotros. Eso despertó nuestro "dominio" antes que el de ellos. Por decirlo de alguna manera—.

—Sev. Estoy preocupado. Nunca habíamos oído sobre nada como esto. Ni siquiera sé si ya antes había habido un mago que controlara siquiera un elemento, aunque según esa criatura, ya había habido un señor del fuego y otro del agua—.

—Pensé en eso también. Creo que podrían haber sido los fundadores de Hogwarts Harry. Precisamente porque cada casa, parece representar a la perfección un elemento. Y explicaría porque la elemental dijo "¿Ustedes también son amigos?", Godric y Salazar eran amigos Harry, y luego se separaron por lo que tú ya sabes. Si ellos pudieron ser los anteriores señores del fuego y el agua, ¿Quiénes otros pudieron ser los del aire y la tierra? —.

—¡Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff! —.

—Señoras del aire y la tierra. Luna es toda una Ravenclaw, y Rolf, creo que su abuelo fue un Hufflepuff, además de que él mismo podría pasar por uno. Representantes del aire y la tierra—.

—Sev, tu mente piensa mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba—.

—Si bueno, tengo más años que tu mocoso, mi mente se ha acostumbrado a ser usada en vez de gastarla inútilmente—.

—¡Hey! Severus Snape, no seas cabrón. Debes ser más amable con tu esposo—.

—Mi zoquete esposo—.

Por toda respuesta, Harry capturo mis labios como solía hacer cuando quería acabar una discusión. Salvador del mundo mágico, el elegido, el niño-que-vivió, profesor adjunto de pociones y de DCAO temporal, esposo de un ex-mortífago y ahora también señor del agua. Y mejor no empezaba con los títulos que me correspondían, algunos incluían las palabras "hijo de..." y "menudo cabrón". Nuestras vidas no eran sencillas, nunca lo fueron, solo pensé, por un tiempo, que podríamos tener una vida, más normal, al menos. Quien sea que manejara los hilos del destino, no permitiría que fuéramos "normales". Pero mientras él estuviera junto a mí, no me importaba. Y esperaba que a él tampoco. Lo único que quería era tenerlo entre mis brazos, al menos eso aún existía en nuestra vida.

Al día siguiente, fuimos al glaciar para practicar, el dominio de Luna sobre el aire era excepcional, a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar de ella, su mente estaba muy disciplinada, así que podía controlar perfectamente un elemento tan volátil como el aire sin mayor problema. Rolf en cambio, podía mover grandes extensiones de tierra y piedra, pero tenía problemas para cambiar su forma. Harry y yo, después del descubrimiento de la noche anterior, vimos que nuestras emociones eran la clave para dominar nuestros elementos, yo podía mover incluso la lava y Harry se encargaba de "enfriarla" con su dominio del agua. Dejamos el área como la habíamos encontrado, cuando terminamos de practicar.

Después de un par de semanas, Luna y Rolf pudieron dominar hasta cierto punto sus "nuevos" poderes. Aun no queríamos hacer un experimento conjunto de los 4 elementos, necesitábamos un lugar sin nadie alrededor, y de preferencia muy grande, extremadamente grande. Así que me entregue a la tarea de buscar alguna locación que estuviera suficientemente alejada de todo y todos.

En el tiempo que estuvimos en Islandia, celebramos la navidad y año nuevo en ese país, los Huldufólks, ya habían trabado amistad con Luna y Harry, y por añadidura con Rolf y yo. Eran criaturas tan obsequiosas como los elfos domésticos de nuestra patria, pero esperaban la misma amabilidad de parte nuestra. Sobra decir que fue una de las celebraciones mas extrañas y divertidas que tuvimos, era impresionante verlos bailar y emborracharse con hidromiel y cervezas de mantequilla, que fue lo que les obsequiamos por su hospitalidad.

La mañana de mi cumpleaños, fecha que Harry se empeñaba en celebrar, a pesar de mi negativa, recibimos la visita de 5 personas que no habíamos visto en meses, Minerva, Kingsley, Hermione, Ron y Rossie.

—Hola, "señores de los elementos", ¿Muy importantes para darme un abrazo? —.

—¡Rossie! —Ese fui yo, con un inesperado grito de júbilo. Era mi mejor amiga después de todo.

—Hola Rossie—Contesto Harry acercándose a esperar su turno de abrazarla.

Fuimos saludando a cada uno de nuestros amigos y presentando a Rolf a Rossie, que era la única que aún no lo conocía. Ya repuestos de la agradable sorpresa, y después de haber comido algo, Kingsley soltó el motivo de su visita, además de mi cumpleaños, cosa que Harry no paro de mencionar.

—Además de venir a celebrar tu cumpleaños Severus, estamos aquí por lo de tu teoría. Como la describió Harry, encaja perfectamente con los hechos anómalos que hemos estado recibiendo, y él porque del exceso de magia, también coincide con la guerra mágica, entre Grindelwald y luego Voldemort. La energía mágica fue drenada drásticamente, y al ser derrotado Voldemort la energía mágica volvió a su "cauce", pero ya no había suficientes magos y criaturas para ser su "vehículo", así que se sobrecargo, por decirlo de algún modo. Pienso que tienes razón sobre el muggle mágico y que podría ser la clave para resolver este problema, por eso estamos aquí—.

—¿Lograron averiguar su identidad? —

—Sí y no, más bien revelo su identidad ante mí. Aunque te diré, no era como si me sorprendiera—.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es? —Pregunte, interesado en conocer a la primer persona en “obtener” su magia.

—Cariño, sí que eres lento a veces, ¿Acaso no me ves sentada junto a ti? —.

—¿Rossie? ¿¡Tú!? —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huldufólks; En la tradición islandesa, los Huldufólk (palabra que significa “la gente oculta”), son seres similares a elfos y hadas. También se dice de estas criaturas que se parecen mucho a los seres humanos, y que viven en diminutas casas que se construyen en las rocas. Aunque los Huldufólk habitualmente se esconden de la gente y procuran no ser descubiertos, hay seres humanos lo suficientemente privilegiados como para haberles visto. Se cuentan muchas historias de encuentros entre personas y Huldufólk en Islandia.


	10. La historia de Rossie y un plan

—¿Por qué la cara de sorpresa dulzura? No es como que fuera un hipogrifo de 3 cabezas, ¿No? —.

—Es que nunca imagine que tú... es decir... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —.

—Sev, ¿En qué hubiera cambiado las cosas? Además, yo había prometido no decir nada cuando estudiaba, era un caso único y los profesores no querían que nadie supiera de mi "condición" por mi propia seguridad, así que tomaba poción multijugos e iba a clases con varias apariencias, usaba uniformes de las 4 casas y dormía en la sala de los menesteres. Incluso hicieron que pasara por el proceso de selección en la oficina del director, y el sombrero no pudo seleccionarme en ninguna casa. Cuando te dije que era estudiante de Hogwarts a secas, era cierto, no pertenecí a ninguna casa, sino a Hogwarts como escuela—.

—¿Pero cómo? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo llegaste a Hogwarts? En teoría, ningún muggle puede ver la escuela. ¿Y cómo es que te convertiste en bruja al final? —.

—Ese es el misterio Sev. Siempre adore las historias sobre magia, amaba esos relatos, soñaba con que fueran reales las ondinas, las hadas, los Fénix, los magos, las brujas, quería ser parte de ese mundo más que nada. Mis padres, no aprobaban mis "excéntricos gustos", eran ricos, herederos de una fortuna y buen nombre ancestral, y esperaban grandes cosas de mí, querían que estudiara y me graduara de alguna carrera de "prestigio" y luego me casara con un "buen partido", ¿Sabes lo horrible que se siente que planeen tu futuro sin tomar en cuenta tus deseos? —.

>> En fin. Cuando me enteré de que me querían enviar a un internado, agarre mi bolsa favorita, la llene de dulces, agarre mi libro favorito y mi oso de peluche y armada solo con esto y mi abrigo, corrí lo más lejos que pude de mi casa y me adentre en el bosque que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba tan cansada que me tuve en un claro y me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté, estaba rodeada de gente que me veía con extrañeza, vestían bastante raro en mi opinión y vi que todos tenían varitas en sus manos, pensé que me había golpeado la cabeza y estaba soñando, así que cuando me llevaron a Hogwarts no pensé que el castillo fuera real. Oí discutir a varios adultos, que luego supe que eran profesores; sobre qué hacer conmigo ya que no podía hacer magia y había descubierto su mundo—.

>> En mi inocencia, pensé que si era un sueño, podía hacer magia si lo deseaba, así que imagine que podía hacer cosas con una varita, y tome una que estaba descuidada, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas aparecer comida, y apareció un pastel y un té. Los profesores me vieron aún más extrañados que la gente del pueblo. Después de eso, llegaron al arreglo que ya mencioné y estudie en Hogwarts por esos 7 años. No sé cómo es que pude desarrollar un núcleo mágico, pero sucedió, y ante la ley y la comunidad mágica, ahora era una bruja—.

>> Cuando regrese a mi casa, mis padres no se alegraron, solo preguntaron dónde había estado y cuando les conté; no me creyeron y exigieron que si no había estudiado algo que diera renombre a nuestra familia, al menos podía casarme con un buen partido. Fue el colmo, me fui y nunca regresé, para ellos mis deseos eran innecesarios y solo importaban sus expectativas. Regrese a Hogsmeade y compre la taberna y el resto de mi historia ya lo conoces Sev—.

>> La razón de que mi nombre fuera borrado, es que no quería que nadie estuviera "estudiándome" como si fuera un animal o que me tuvieran miedo. La escuela presionó al ministerio para que sellaran mi caso y se me permitiera vivir una vida normal—.

Cuando Rossie acabo de relatar su historia, todos, excepto Kingsley; estaban sorprendidos, pero no asustados. Hermione fue la que rompió el silencio.

—Entonces ¿Por eso dices que eras como yo cuando estudiabas? ¡Te esforzaste el doble que otros estudiantes! —.

—Algo así querida, tú te esforzaste tanto porque querías demostrarte a ti misma que eras tan capaz como cualquier bruja o mago que toda su vida fue educado en el mundo mágico, pero yo; yo ni siquiera debía estar ahí, tu tenías derecho por nacimiento, yo no. Yo llegue por obra de quien sabe qué, y se me permitió UNA sola oportunidad de obtener mi deseo. A veces pienso que, quizás era tan fuerte mi deseo, que la magia en sí, me acepto como parte de su mundo—.

—De hecho eso fue—Ahora todos me veían a mí—Si leíste la carta de Harry, Kingsley, también sabrás sobre el caso de Saoirse. La pequeña que se convirtió en una Selkie. Después de investigar su caso, llegue a esa misma conclusión, solo que en el caso de la pequeña, su mente no terminaba de aceptar que ahora pertenecía al mundo mágico. Así que Harry y yo le borramos la memoria y le dimos "recuerdos nuevos", y ahora anda con un grupo de Selkies emigrando a quien sabe dónde. Aunque sabemos que varios grupos de Selkies y Sirenas pasaron cerca de Islandia y Dinamarca por algunos reportes—.

—Así que una parte del misterio de magia muggle se basa en que estas personas, de verdad desean estar en el mundo mágico, ya sea como criaturas mágicas o como magos. Y si esto es así, quiere decir que los muggles de los casos podrían ser magos con suficiente educación y entrenamiento—Terminó diciendo Harry.

—Lo cual drenaría bastante energía de las líneas ley, supongo. Y Harry, por lo que me ha dicho tu jefe, ya no son solo un puñado de casos, en Inglaterra tenemos cerca de 500 casos de magia muggle ya, y me han escrito varias escuelas mágicas que hay reportes en los 5 continentes de magia muggle, no podemos calcular cuántos son. Pero supongo que si todas las escuelas mágicas aceptamos a los muggles como estudiantes, podríamos ayudar a drenar la energía de las líneas hasta lograr un balance, pero ustedes 4 también tienen que ayudar. Si practican con sus nuevos poderes, podrían acelerar el proceso de reparación de la barrera. Finalmente, los elementales deberían estar listos para cuando ustedes los convoquen—.

¿McGonagall acaba de decir que enseñaría a los muggles? ¿Y qué hay más casos? ¿Cuántos más podrían ser? Esto ya era una emergencia a nivel global. ¿Y desde cuando conocía ella sobre elementales? Contestó como si estuviera leyendo mi mente.

>> ¡Por Merlín Severus! No me mires así. No pase tanto tiempo como subdirectora y amiga de Albus sin aprender algo de él. Y antes de que preguntes, no, dudo que Albus supiera que ustedes dos eran lo que son, y si lo hubiera sabido, aun así, nada hubiera cambiado. Excepto que Voldemort tal vez se hubiera pensado dos veces en intentar matar a Harry y quizás hubiera esperado a reclutarlo. Aunque a ti te hubiera reclutado desde primer año de haberlo sabido. Ese "hombre" era malévolo, pero no idiota—.

—¿Nos consideran peligrosos? —.

—Como ministro de magia, no; como amigo, menos. Pero por si acaso, hemos mantenido esa parte de información sellada a los demás del ministerio. No queremos que la gente pueda tener ideas peligrosas respecto a ustedes, y sabes a que me refiero Severus—.

—Bien, ¿Entonces que proponen? —.

—Cooperación internacional y como dijo Minerva, enseñar a los muggles, las criaturas mágicas también parecen dispuestas a ayudar. Incluyendo a los Goblins, al menos eso dijo Bill. Y quizás podríamos pedir ayuda a las demás organizaciones, como MACUSA, debe haber un equivalente en los demás países con escuelas mágicas. Sin embargo, coincido con Kingsley, si saben que ustedes son los señores de los elementos, podrían pensar que estamos tratando de tomar ventaja o algo así, o pedirían ayuda de nosotros si se presenta algún conflicto en sus países. Y eso sería ventajoso solo para el país que pida primero ayuda y nuestra labor solo debe ser en favor de todos—¡Demonios! Ron Weasley dijo algo brillante.

—Así que lo que debemos hacer ahora, es trazar un plan donde pongamos a los demás países con escuelas mágicas sobre aviso acerca de los casos de magia muggle y la solución que proponemos para esos casos. Las criaturas mágicas están dispuestas a enviar representantes a cada organización mágica, así que todos los involucrados estarán representados en los ministerios y se les enviará una copia de su investigación para que puedan dimensionar el problema en su justa medida—.

>> Y, por último, ustedes deben irse a entrenar a algún lugar lejos de todo y todos, para que, si sus poderes se salen de control, no haya mucho daño colateral. Ya había pensado en una locación, pero estaríamos visitándolos con regularidad para llevarles provisiones y todo lo que pudieran necesitar, incluyendo libros, pociones, etc. Pero necesitaremos que vengan con nosotros a Francia antes de que puedan moverse allá—.

—¿Y dónde has pensado Hermione? —Pregunto Harry antes de que lo hiciera yo. Si es el lugar que estaba pensando, no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

—El Sahara, no hay nada excepto arena. No hay corrientes de viento, o agua, hace calor, pero no hay fuego, y la arena es muy inestable comparada con la tierra de cualquier otro lugar. Así podrían explorar el verdadero alcance de sus poderes y limitar los potenciales daños—.

—Suena a un plan. Y ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —.

—Pronto. Primero debemos ir a Francia y enviar las cartas a las escuelas mágicas y los ministerios. Y necesitamos que ustedes nos ayuden a explicar lo más explícitamente posible su investigación. Y gracias a la cuñada de Ron, tenemos la cooperación de la escuela Beauxbatons. No podemos hacerlo desde el ministerio ya que esta es una misión diplomática y queremos empezar a involucrar a otros países. Si lo hacemos desde Inglaterra, pareciera que queremos tener el total control—.

—Bien Kingsley, entonces hay que empacar e ir a Francia, ¿París supongo? —Pregunte, reafirmando.

—Supones bien—.

—Entonces déjenme proponer un lugar para hospedarnos—Dije al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada a Harry que entendió perfectamente a donde pensaba que debíamos ir.


	11. Petite Maison

En cuanto empacamos, le di las coordenadas a Kingsley para hacer el traslador hacia París, Harry entendía que era hora de que supieran un pequeño secreto que habíamos guardado desde que nos casamos.

Después de nuestra boda, Harry y yo compramos un departamento en París, en Motte-Picquet, cerca de Champ-de-Mars, tenía todas las protecciones mágicas, pero se encontraba en el mundo muggle. Era nuestra forma de "vivir normalmente" al menos por unos días al año, la ciudad tenía mucho significado para nosotros, y cada que podíamos, íbamos ahí a pasar parte de las vacaciones, nuestro aniversario, San Valentín, etc. Era nuestra "ciudad". En París, nadie nos conocía, fuera de algunos magos franceses, nadie ubicaba a Harry o a mí, dándonos cierta privacidad. Pero esto era una emergencia y teníamos que usar todos los recursos. Con una condición especial.

—Bien, el traslador nos dejará en un callejón cercano a donde nos hospedaremos, pero la ubicación está protegida con un encantamiento fidelio, así que todos ustedes, serán los únicos a los que revelaremos la ubicación. Está por demás decirles que no pueden revelar la ubicación bajo ningún motivo. Escribiré la dirección, así que memorícenla y piensen en ella en cuanto estemos en París—.

En cuanto escribí la dirección con la varita en el aire, esperé algunos minutos hasta que supuse que todos la habían memorizado y la borré. Lleve lo que teníamos de cervezas de mantequilla y dulces hasta la guarida de los Huldufólks y se las regale a nombre del resto de mis compañeros por su hospitalidad. Ellos nos dijeron que volviéramos cuando quisiéramos, que teníamos la amistad de su pueblo. Tomando en cuenta lo que nos esperaba, era bueno contar con aliados de todo tipo. Dejamos el área donde acampamos, tal como la encontramos y tomamos nuestros baúles mientras agarrábamos el traslador y en menos de un parpadeo ya estábamos en la ciudad luz.

Caminamos apenas un par de edificios cuando llegamos al nuestro, y nuestros amigos se quedaron impresionados por nuestro "Petite maison". Era un departamento al que le hicimos unas cuantas modificaciones mágicas, el tamaño no era el "ideal" cuando lo compramos, así que le hicimos un hechizo extensor. Tenía nuestra recamara y una biblioteca enorme, un baño con tina para dos, una cocina, una pequeña lechucería para la lechuza de Harry (Lumos) y para la mía (Nox), un laboratorio de pociones para mí, una sala de música para Harry (por alguna razón, le fascinaba intentar tocar con instrumentos muggles), una terraza para tomar el té, un jardín interior, un comedor bastante amplio, una sala de estar con chimenea y una recamara para hocicos con todos sus juguetes y un pequeño "parque", habíamos también puesto una recamara sin nada, ya que también habíamos hablado sobre "adoptar" y tener una familia, pero no habíamos externado este deseo ante nuestros amigos, así que no diríamos para qué era esa habitación extra, solo agregaríamos unas habitaciones más mientras estuvieran todos aquí.

—Cierren sus bocas y entren. Por cierto, no ensucien el piso, nuestra ama de llaves no estará feliz si lo hacen—.

—¿Dónde es aquí exactamente Severus? —.

—Es nuestra casa, Minerva—.

—¿Su casa? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué la compraron? ¿Piensan mudarse? —.

—En orden a tus preguntas: si, es nuestra casa. La compramos poco después de casarnos, queríamos un lugar donde nadie nos conociera y esta ciudad es muy importante para nosotros y no, no pensamos mudarnos por el momento, es más bien; nuestro "lugar para escapar"—.

—Pues es hermosa cariño—.

—Gracias Rossie. Les haremos algunas habitaciones, ya que no tenemos habitación de huéspedes, no tardaremos mucho. Mientras relájense en la sala, beban algo de la cava que está ahí y si quieren comer algo, revisen la cocina, seguro el ama de llaves dejo surtida la despensa. Esa mujer tiene el don de saber cuándo estamos por llegar, así que no dudo de que hasta haya bocadillos—.

Nuestros amigos entraron a la sala y dejaron los baúles apilados en la entrada, Ron no dudo en ir a asaltar la cocina y Rossie empezó a revisar la cava en busca de algo "típicamente francés", más específicamente de la región de Champagne. Los demás seguían mirando la casa con detenimiento. Los dejamos ahí y, Harry y yo, nos pusimos a agregar habitaciones a la casa, pensando en que podría gustarle a cada uno para hacer más cómoda su estadía. Podría ser bastante cabrón, pero nunca un mal anfitrión. Mientras aparecíamos las habitaciones Harry empezó a hablarme un poco de sus temores.

—Sev, ¿Crees que el plan funcionara? —.

—Creo que sí Harry, al menos; ayudará bastante con la sobrecarga de magia—.

—¿Y cuánto crees que estemos en París? —.

—Quizás un par de meses, organizar a los demás ministerios y escuelas no creo que sea tan rápido, además de que hay que hacer un hechizo para delimitar el área del Sahara donde practicaremos y hacer que sea inmarcable, no queremos que nadie aparte de nuestros amigos nos localice—.

—Sev, hay algo más que debí decirte antes de irnos, hoy en la mañana empezó a aparecer una marca en mi brazo, parece una serpiente—.

—¿¡Estas bromeando!? Déjame ver—.

Tomé su brazo con delicadeza y efectivamente vi que en su brazo izquierdo había una especie de marca, casi un tatuaje que asemejaba una serpiente. Hasta donde sabia de simbolismos, la serpiente estaba conectada con el agua, así que revise mi brazo a ver mi tatuaje de Fénix, y este había cambiado. Ahora tenía color, rojo, naranja, amarillo... lo único que pude pensar es que era parte del asunto de ser "señores de los elementos", después de todo, el Fénix era un símbolo del fuego.

>> No creo que debas asustarte, si no me equivoco, es parte de este asunto de ser "los señores de los elementos", ya sabes, como un distintivo—.

—¿Es que no es suficiente ya? —.

Sabía que era una pregunta que no iba dirigida a mí, Harry más que nadie comprendía lo que eran las altas expectativas sobre uno, sin ser siquiera consciente de que uno era "importante". Temía que Harry volviera a vivir el asunto del "heredero de Slytherin", y que gracias a su nueva "condición" se le pudiera considerar peligroso, yo ya había vivido aislado de todo y todos antes, pero a Harry eso lo afectaba demasiado.

—Harry, en serio, no importa. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Nos encargaremos de ello, además, he estado pensando que quizás debamos mudarnos aquí permanentemente—.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Y mi trabajo? —.

—Soy un pocionista renombrado, no solo una cara bonita amor mío. Tengo suficiente dinero para que no volvamos a trabajar en la vida. Y tú también tienes dinero, recuerda que eres el ultimo heredero de los Potter además de que heredaste las propiedades de Sirius—.

—Si te soy sincero, si había estado pensando en eso. Irnos de Inglaterra. ¿Y qué has pensado de lo otro? —.

—Que nada me gustaría más que tener a un mocoso insolente al cual corregir constantemente—Harry sonrió brevemente antes de volver a ponerse serio.

—Estoy cansado Sev. Pensé que después de la guerra, todo sería más tranquilo. Me gusta ser Auror, pero cada caso que llega es seguido por la prensa como si fuera... ya sabes. Ni siquiera puedo hacer mi trabajo sin que sea noticia de primera plana. Si se llegan a enterar de "esto", nunca nos dejaran en paz. Quizás lo mejor sea mudarnos aquí, si adoptamos, no quiero que nuestro hijo sea sometido a toda esa prensa sensacionalista—.

—Auror Potter, como director de Hogwarts debo decirle que sus servicios en el ministerio son apenas aceptables y que un mandril podría hacerlo mejor que usted—.

—Ja, ja, ja ¡Gracias director Snape! Siempre puedo contar con su encantadora personalidad y sus atinados comentarios para hacerme sentir mejor—.

Nos abrazamos tratando de consolarnos mutuamente. No solo él estaba aterrado, yo mismo tenía miedo de que no funcionara el plan, y en caso de que funcionara, de que alguien se enterara de nuestra "condición" y ahora fuéramos exhibidos como "la última gran noticia". Pero debíamos concentrarnos en una sola cosa a la vez.

—Bien Harry, mueve tu trasero y terminemos con los cuartos, luego podemos "distraernos"—.

Terminamos las habitaciones y regresamos a la sala con nuestros amigos. Los cuales ya habían asaltado la alacena y preparado algo de cenar. Cenamos con relativa ligereza, había risas como no habíamos tenido en varios meses, entre este viaje y las obligaciones que teníamos todos en nuestros trabajos. Al terminar de cenar, los llevamos a sus habitaciones y quedamos de acuerdo en empezar las negociaciones al día siguiente. Harry y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y le propuse bañarnos en nuestra tina. Quería que se relajara y a él le encantaban los baños en tina.

Enjabonaba su piel y trataba de distraerlo con tonterías sin sentido. Y él correspondía diciéndome exactamente más tonterías sin sentido.

Muchos no pensaban que pudiéramos ser compatibles, pero no era así. Él hacía que me arriesgará, me animaba a salir de mi zona de confort, e hizo que, por primera vez en años, tuviera amigos. Y yo, lo nivelaba, hacía que tuviera que pensar las cosas dos veces, en vez de arrojarse por la borda sin haberlo meditado. Nos complementábamos a pesar de las peleas que luego teníamos. Tan solo comprar el departamento, nos llevó un mes de peleas y reconciliaciones, en cada superficie del mismo... quizás eso fue lo que nos llevó a comprarlo.

Después del baño, nos seque a ambos con un encantamiento, lo lleve cargando hasta la cama, y lo deposité con suavidad y me acosté a su lado bajo las sábanas. Lo abrace mientras dejaba besos en su frente y coronilla, él respondía a mis caricias, pegándose más a mi cuerpo y lleve mis caricias hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Lo bese dulcemente y después nos olvidamos de nuestras preocupaciones, de los poderes, del futuro inmediato, de todo y todos. Cuando hacíamos el amor, solo existíamos nosotros. Desde esa noche en Irlanda, cuando vimos el potencial de hacerlo lento, nos habíamos hecho adictos. En cuanto llegamos al clímax, caímos en un delicioso sopor y nos quedamos dormidos casi de inmediato. Ya tendríamos tiempo de preocuparnos al día siguiente.


	12. La puesta en marcha

Empezamos al día siguiente con el desayuno, donde tuvimos que presentarle a Laurélie, nuestra ama de llaves, al resto de la comitiva.

La conocimos por unos vecinos que también eran magos, al contrario de la mayoría que prefería usar elfos domésticos, ellos preferían a Laurélie. Ella en especial hacia los quehaceres domésticos por sí misma, aunque tenía a un par de elfos para ayudarle. Y fue la mejor decisión que tomamos, Kreacher incluso disfrutaba sus "vacaciones" cuando venía con nosotros, ya que Laurélie lo "dejaba" ayudarle, al grado que ya la conocía como "Ama Laurélie". Era una extraña mezcla entre mi madre, Lily como la recordaba de niña, Molly y Minerva, con la personalidad afable de Albus y Remus, si es que era posible imaginar tal combinación de personalidades tan diferentes en una persona.

—¿Necesitan ayuda con algo más? ¿Harry? ¿Severus? —.

—¿Hiciste pastel de chocolate amargo y esos panes con mantequilla que le gustan a Harry? —.

—Sí, están en la parte de arriba de la alacena—.

—¿Tenemos mermelada de moras? —.

—Al lado del pastel de chocolate—.

—Es todo Laurélie, ¡Oh! Antes de que te retires, ¿Podrías llamar a Kreacher? —.

—Claro que sí Severus, díganle que le deje sus dulces favoritos en su casita—.

—¡Gfacias! —.

—Harry, primero mastica y luego traga antes de hablar—.

—Señores, me retiro, deje más panes en la alacena, y hay comida suficiente para varios días. Voy a llamar a Kreacher por la red flu antes de irme—.

Después de unos minutos oímos el crack típico de la desaparición y oímos otro indicando que Kreacher ya estaba en la casa.

—Amos, la ama Laurélie me pidió venir, ¿En qué puede servirles Kreacher? —.

—Por el momento Kreacher, solo ve por Hocicos a Hogwarts y tráelo aquí, luego puedes descansar, Laurélie te dejo tus dulces en tu casita—.

—Kreacher traerá al perro—Y sonó un crack indicando que el elfo se retiraba.

—¿Hocicos? ¿Para qué quieren al perro Severus? —.

—Minerva, ha estado solo por meses, no quiero que piense que ya no lo queremos, además, extraño al saco de pulgas. Y Ron, ¡Por Merlín! Deja algo de pan para los demás, te aseguro que habrá más, estamos en París, si necesitas más, podemos comprarlo, pero no tan temprano por la mañana—.

Un compungido Ron, tuvo que dejar la canasta de pan que se estaba escondiendo, de vuelta en la mesa. Luna estaba maravillada de la variedad de comida, Rolf estaba en la biblioteca armado solo con un té y un sándwich, y el resto de nosotros deambulábamos en la mesa y la sala con un plato lleno o a medio llenar de la comida que dejo Laurélie y alguna bebida caliente. Estábamos disfrutando un desayuno como si fuéramos una familia numerosa, quizás porque así nos sentíamos cuando estábamos juntos. En cuanto terminamos de comer, limpiamos la cocina y los platos.

Nos movimos a la biblioteca, ya que ahí tenía todo el material de investigación y podíamos empezar a usarlo como "base de operaciones". Aparecí un globo terráqueo enorme para marcar en él, los países a los que mandáramos correspondencia solicitando su cooperación. También lo usaríamos para marcar las distintas escuelas mágicas. Conocíamos y teníamos contactos con Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, pero en Castelobruxo e Ilvermorny no, además de que había algunas que no conocíamos. Estas últimas las agrego Hermione a la lista, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro y Uagadou. Había países un poco más difíciles, sobre todo los de América, donde mucho de la educación mágica era con tutores o en comunidades cerradas.

También estaba el asunto de los representantes de las criaturas mágicas, hasta ahorita, además del caso de Saoirse, había habido pocos casos de muggles que quisieran convertirse en una criatura, pero había muchos casos de magia muggle donde se involucraba alguna criatura mágica, incluyendo a dragones y acromántulas, no había habido ningún herido aun, pero teníamos que mandar alertas y protocolos de acción para esos casos tanto a las criaturas mágicas como a los magos y brujas. Al final, dejamos listas las cartas para ser enviadas y pasamos a la fase dos del plan.

La fase dos consistía en que Luna, Rolf, Harry y yo, debíamos entrenar en algún lugar aislado de todo y todos, Hermione había propuesto el Sahara, por la falta de elementos estables y su aislada locación de cualquier ser humano en kilómetros, antes de irnos, necesitábamos marcar el lugar perfecto mediante las líneas ley, ya que el punto donde practicáramos nuestros poderes debía estar rodeado de estas líneas para drenarlas lo más que se pudiera. Esperábamos que todo esto ayudará a contrarrestar el exceso de energía en las líneas y empezará a sanar la fractura en la barrera.

Pasarían varios días antes de que recibiéramos respuesta a las cartas, mientras, llevamos a nuestros amigos a recorrer la ciudad para que se familiarizaran con ella, ya que vivirían ahí por varios meses hasta que se lograra estabilizar la sobrecarga mágica. Harry y yo no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema de la mudanza, principalmente porque Minerva y Hermione nos veían con sospecha cada que empezábamos a hablar bajo entre nosotros, y no queríamos tener a las dos cuestionándonos hasta sonsacarnos nuestros pensamientos. Agradecí que tanto Harry como yo, fuéramos expertos oclumantes.

Las respuestas a las cartas llegaron poco más de una semana después, varios ministerios habían aceptado colaborar con nuestro plan, ya que en sus naciones también había habido casos extraños de magia muggle y un comportamiento anormal de sus criaturas mágicas, además del avistamiento de otras que no sabían que podían migrar tan lejos de sus hábitats naturales. Las escuelas de Ilvermorny, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons aceptaron integrar una clase especial para "nuevos magos", para empezar a educar a muggles con aptitudes para aprender magia, dijeron que enviarían a sus representantes para llegar a un consenso de un plan de estudios con nuestro representante de Hogwarts, que sería Minerva en este caso. Luego recibimos una propuesta que no pensamos posible, los ministerios de Estados Unidos, Japón, Bélgica, Egipto, y cerca de 20 países más, propusieron que se hiciera una cumbre mágica internacional para discutir los planes de acción a gran escala y los lineamientos que debía seguir cada país, a fin de que todos estuviéramos en el mismo barco. Una idea que aceptamos tomar.

Así que teníamos a Hermione, Minerva y Shacklebolt enviando ahora invitaciones para asistir a una cumbre mágica a los ministerios de todos los países y a las escuelas mágicas de todo el mundo. Mientras, Rolf, Ron, Rossie, Harry y yo, tratando de encontrar un lugar adecuado para la misma. Para empezar, debía ser suficientemente grande y a la que todos pudieran llegar con traslador. Y, además, seguíamos buscando otras formas de drenar las líneas, la cantidad de magia en ellas era casi imposible de medir, así que también debíamos idear un modo o artilugio que nos permitiera hacerlo. Y la solución llegó de la mano de Harry.

—¡Lo tengo! —.

—¿¡Lo tienes!? ¿Sabes cómo medir la energía de las líneas Harry? —.

—Sí, de hecho, creo que tengo el aparato perfecto, solo necesito hacerle unos ajustes, y necesito que le hables a tu padre Ron—.

—¿A mi papá? ¿Cómo podría ayudar mi papá? —.

—Porque lo que nos puede ayudar a medir la energía mágica, es un aparato muggle, y además de mí, tu padre es la otra persona que más sabe cómo modificar los aparatos muggles. Y Hermione, necesitaré que vayas a Ucrania por el aparato—.

—Harry, ¿Es lo que pienso que es? ¿Quieres traer ese medidor? —.

—¿De qué medidor hablan? —Su conversación del trío de oro me estaba dando mareos y quería saber a qué se referían.

—Severus, Harry quiere un medidor Geiger de la planta de Chernóbil. En ese lugar hubo un accidente y ahora hay tanta radiación que los aparatos muggles dejaron de funcionar. Toda forma de vida tiene mutaciones y ha sido catalogado como "área peligrosa" para los muggles. Se supone que esos medidores solo miden el nivel de radioactividad, pero si Harry piensa hacer lo que creo, modificara uno de los medidores de la planta para que mida la magia de las líneas ley, y así podamos tener un punto del cual partir—.

—¿Y por qué precisamente tiene que ser ese aparato? Además, ¿No dijiste tú que el aparato ese, que justo se llama igual que el que quieres conseguir, servía para medir la magia también? —.

—Necesitamos uno más grande. El lugar está abandonado Sev, conseguir uno de esos aparatos de un tamaño suficiente no es tan fácil. Aun con dinero, son aparatos muy específicos dentro del mundo muggle, demasiadas preguntas, papeleo e investigaciones, justo lo que no queremos. Pero esos aparatos ya no están "en circulación", llevarse uno, descontaminarlo con magia y adaptarlo es una mejor apuesta. Mira, el que yo adapte es fácil de conseguir, pero solo puede medir una cantidad de magia pequeña, en comparación a la que puede medir este otro artefacto—.

—Si estas tan seguro de que funcionara... sería prudente intentarlo—Suspiré, tenía razón, era una mejor apuesta. Odiaba cuando Harry tenía razón. Se ponía algo pedante después de eso.

—Creo que también necesitare a Ollivander, necesito algo que funcione como antena mágica, y quizás algo parecido a una varita, pero no estoy seguro del núcleo a usar—.

Los siguientes días estuvieron trabajando en el dichoso aparato, Arthur Weasley estaba entusiasmado por el artefacto muggle, luego de que le explicarán que cosa media en el mundo muggle y que cosa esperábamos que midiera a partir de ahora, Ollivander propuso algo inaudito, la varita que usarían en el aparato debía tener 5 núcleos mágicos, plumas de Fénix, fibra de corazón de dragón, pelo de unicornio, cabello de Selkie (no tengo idea de por qué) y un pelo de Thestral, todo esto en madera de pino. El aparato estuvo terminado y tenía varias "antenas" como les llamaba Harry, en donde la principal era la varita especial de Ollivander y una especie de "varas" de alambre que, según Harry, usaban los zahoríes para encontrar "agua", pero que algunos creían ayudaban a encontrar las líneas ley. La carátula del aparato mostraba ahora solo tres colores, verde, amarillo y rojo. Lo cual dejaba en claro el nivel en que se pudiera encontrar la magia. Cuando lo "activaron" marcaba hasta el total del color rojo, lo cual era esperable.

—Ahora, necesito que Rossie haga algo de magia, ¿Si fueras tan amable Rossie? —.

—Con gusto cariño, tápense los ojos _¡Lumos Maxima!_ _—._

Una luz cegadora cubrió la sala donde estábamos probando el aparato y Harry le ordenó a Rossie finalizar el hechizo, solo oí un suave _—_ _Finite Incantatem_ _—Y_ la luz desapareció. Harry fue a comprobar el aparato y aunque ante nuestros ojos no había pasado nada, Harry estaba exultante de alegría.

—La aguja se movió apenas menos que un milímetro, es tan imperceptible, pero es un indicativo de que esto funciona. Ahora, ya he pensado en un modo de que los ministerios puedan saber el nivel de magia que mida esta cosa. Ven este orbe, apenas es del tamaño de una pelota, si ven de cerca, podrán ver que solo se ve la carátula del medidor, están conectadas por un hechizo de red así que lo que cambie en el medidor, se reflejara en estas esferas, he construido suficientes para los ministros y representantes de la comunidad mágica y los representantes de las criaturas. Y algunos más para nosotros—.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme cariño—.

Estaba profundamente impresionado por este aparato. Harry lo había logrado, así que ya solo teníamos que exponer la situación ante los demás países. El lugar ya había sido elegido, Mont Saint-Mitchel era lo suficientemente grande para hacer la cumbre ahí, además de que con los hechizos adecuados podíamos aislar un área segura para los trasladores. Los ministerios de todo el mundo ya habían confirmado su asistencia. Y para redondear el éxito de ese día, Hermione había localizado el lugar para nuestras prácticas. Nos gustara o no, estuviéramos listos o no. El plan había sido puesto en marcha. Solo nos quedaba confiar en que funcionaria.


	13. Mont Saint-Michel

Nos dirigimos a la red Flu para llegar a Mont Saint-Michel. El día de la cumbre había llegado, estábamos a poco menos de la mitad de febrero, y todos los países habían confirmado su asistencia, y nuestra comitiva estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, incluso Hocicos, que solo se dedicaba a ser un perro con pulgas (mentira, Harry fue muy insistente en tenerle un buen veterinario y que tuviera todas sus vacunas y despulgantes), estaba nervioso y ladraba mucho. Supongo que debíamos estarlo, no en balde eran casi 200 países y sus representantes a los que debíamos explicar una situación inaudita y sin precedentes en nuestra comunidad.

En cuanto llegamos a Mont Saint-Michel, fuimos directo a preparar la presentación y a tomar nuestros lugares en el podio. La sala ya estaba a la mitad y se iba llenando con celeridad. Había algunas vestimentas que podía identificar de ciertos países, pero otras me dejaban confundido. Después de casi una media hora, la sala (que en realidad parecía más un anfiteatro) estuvo llena y aparecimos un globo terráqueo con las marcas de las anomalías mágicas en los lugares donde habían sucedido, y aparecimos los archivos resumidos de la investigación para cada asistente. Afortunadamente para Luna, Rolf, Harry, Rossie y yo, empezarían Shacklebolt y Minerva, en ese orden; y luego entraríamos nosotros, Hermione y Ron estarían a cargo del artilugio de Harry y el globo.

 _—¡Intelligam Quid Loquatur! ¡Sonorus!_ _—_ Dijo Shacklebolt, apuntándose la garganta con la varita, el hechizo de idioma que yo había inventado, resultó que iba a ser demasiado necesario este día, así que los demás lo imitamos y nos pusimos el hechizo de idiomas—¿Me escuchan todos? —Un pequeño murmullo de asentimiento recorrió la sala—Bien, podemos comenzar, primero, bienvenidos todos, aunque sea por un motivo tan preocupante como es el que nos trae aquí, debemos agradecer el interés por cooperar de todos ustedes—.

>> Como sabrán, ha habido varias anomalías en nuestra comunidad, y eso, para una comunidad como la nuestra, es mucho decir. Nos enfrentamos a un peligro sin precedentes en nuestra historia. Creemos que la barrera que separa nuestro mundo de los demás "reinos", se ha fracturado. Ha habido varias "señales" de esto. Los muggles están haciendo magia, no son nacidos-de-muggles, sino literalmente; muggles que están haciendo magia de alguna forma—.

>> Y no se ha limitado a la magia que utilizamos los magos, incluso hay casos de muggles convirtiéndose en criaturas mágicas o conviviendo con ellas. Todo esto, alrededor de todo el mundo. Muchas criaturas están migrando por lo que han definido como "el llamado de la magia". Y han aparecido criaturas que solo hemos podido definir como "elementales". Y ustedes saben que, en varios siglos, no ha habido avistamientos de elementales—.

>> Creemos tener la razón y una posible solución a este problema. Pero necesitaremos su cooperación, así que antes de emitir juicios, por favor; escuchen lo que tenemos que decir sobre nuestros descubrimientos. Minerva, si fueras tan amable... —.

—Gracias ministro Shacklebolt, la situación está llegando a un límite peligroso, según la investigación de nuestro director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, el jefe de aurores del ministerio, Harry Potter, y dos magizoólogos reconocidos, Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander; las líneas ley, una teoría que hasta hace poco suponíamos era un mito, resultó ser cierto, y no solo es cierto, sino que, además, estas líneas son las encargadas de distribuir la energía mágica alrededor de la tierra—.

>> Esto no sería por sí mismo preocupante, sino fuera porque están sobrecargadas, suponemos con justa razón, que la caída de Lord Voldemort fue la causante de esta "energía extra", y es lo que está provocando todas estas anomalías mágicas. La magia está buscando llegar a su punto de equilibrio. Es por lo cual, los muggles están siendo "elegidos" por la magia misma para ser portadores, y es también lo que está provocando los avistamientos de elementales—.

>> Si estamos en lo correcto, la barrera que separa los reinos se ha fracturado debido a esta sobrecarga, y es nuestro deber drenarla hasta que alcance su punto de equilibrio. Es por eso por lo que estamos solicitando la cooperación de todos ustedes—.

Era nuestro turno, mire a mis compañeros de viaje y subimos juntos al podio a explicar cómo llegamos a nuestras conclusiones, evitando el tema acerca de nuestra propia "naturaleza" como señores de los elementos. Empecé a explicar.

—Después de varios meses de investigación llegamos a las siguientes conclusiones: los casos de "magia muggle" son producto de una sobrecarga de energía mágica, la cual está siendo distribuida alrededor del mundo por las líneas ley, y la principal causa de que ciertos muggles sean "elegidos" por la magia y otros no, se debe a que estos muggles, deben desear desesperadamente pertenecer a nuestro mundo, sin esa condición no "adquieren" magia—.

>> Esta misma sobrecarga mágica, está provocando un comportamiento anormal en los elementos, lo cual está movilizando a las criaturas ligadas íntimamente con los mismos, como en el caso de la gente del agua, y provocando también la aparición de los elementales en nuestra "frecuencia". Hemos creado un aparato que puede medir el nivel de magia de las líneas ley. Harry... —.

—Gracias director, como decía el director Snape; hemos logrado crear un aparato que mide el nivel de energía de las líneas. Es un aparato muggle que antes media "radiación" y lo hemos adaptado para que pueda medir el nivel promedio de la energía mágica del mundo entero. Si pueden ver, la carátula del mismo tiene solo tres colores, por el momento está en rojo, necesitamos que baje hasta el verde, cada nuevo mago "muggle", drena la energía de las líneas, cada "nueva" criatura que antes era un muggle, también. Por eso estamos solicitando que las escuelas de magia acepten a estos muggles y les enseñen magia como a cualquier otro estudiante. Y antes de que digan cualquier cosa, hay un precedente de éxito. Luna... —.

—Gracias Harry, hay un precedente de éxito en cuanto a magia muggle, un solo caso antes de todos estos de los últimos meses, un muggle que aprendió magia sin haber nacido con ella, y que al final creo su propio núcleo mágico. Por razones de seguridad para dicho muggle, no revelaremos ni su nombre ni género, baste decir que es feliz y que ante la ley y la comunidad es un ser mágico. Rolf... —.

—Si, además de este caso de magia muggle, pudimos presenciar otro de una pequeña que se unió exitosamente a un grupo de Selkies, esta pequeña ante ese grupo y ante la "magia" es una Selkie, pero fue gracias a un _Obliviate_ y una modificación de memoria que pudo tomar control completo sobre el abrigo de Selkie que la había "elegido" como su portadora. Por la seguridad de la pequeña, tampoco podemos revelar nombres ni hacia donde emigró su grupo. Pero sepan que la pequeña es ahora, y hasta el fin de sus días, una Selkie—.

Después de nuestra breve explicación de los hechos de los últimos meses, retomo la palabra Shacklebolt.

—Teniendo ahora un panorama general de los hechos, queremos que voten si están a favor de ayudar a los muggles que han recibido "esta magia" a integrarse a nuestro mundo, o en contra—.

¡Apoyo total! Todas las manos estaban levantadas.

—Bien, me alegra saber que todos estamos de acuerdo en que esta situación requiere que nos apoyemos entre nosotros, así que, por el día de hoy, damos por terminada esta sesión y mañana comenzaremos a discutir los lineamientos para la educación e integración mágica de estos muggles. Pueden retirarse—.

Los ministros fueron vaciando la sala y nosotros nos dirigimos hacia la chimenea que estaba en la sala de preparación detrás de la sala. Necesitábamos arreglar otro asunto en lo que los ministros se encargaban de la parte de la "educación mágica" de los muggles. En cuanto llegamos a nuestra casa, mis compañeros de viaje y yo empezamos a empacar.

El plan para nosotros era el siguiente, estaríamos alrededor de 2 meses aislados en el Sahara para practicar nuestros poderes y drenar lo más que se pudiera las líneas ley, el resto de la comitiva estaría visitandonos regularmente para proveernos de víveres o material de investigación, así como reportes del avance del plan. Por nuestra parte, también debíamos ver como convocar a los otros 3 elementales, la representante del fuego ya había presentado "sus saludos", pero faltaban los otros tres. Además de que, mientras Harry y yo ya "exhibíamos" nuestra "marca" como señores del agua y el fuego respectivamente, Luna y Rolf aún no mostraban ni una sola línea.

Partimos al día siguiente del inicio de la cumbre y acordamos comunicarnos con esas orbes extrañas que Harry había inventado junto con Arthur Weasley, resultaba que eran útiles por la inmediatez con que podíamos comunicarnos entre nosotros.

Dejamos a Hocicos al cuidado de Laurélie y Kreacher, que accedió a ayudar a nuestra ama de llaves en nuestra ausencia, y a ambos les encargamos al resto de nuestros amigos. Dejaríamos en manos de Shacklebolt y compañía el resto de la cumbre. Al día siguiente, dejamos parís y nos enfrentamos a las arenas del desierto. Serían dos meses muy intensos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La sala de la cumbre, está bajo Mont Saint-Michell. Me la imagino bajo tierra como en el caso del ministerio de magia.
> 
> Ya se habrán dado cuenta que no siempre pongo definiciones, esto es porque no todos los lugares tiene alguna particularidad. En Islandia los lugares los busque de forma que cubrieran lo que quería hacer con la historia pero que tuvieran también algún detalle particular. En el caso del departamento de Sev y Harry, solo quise dejarlos cerca de donde se comprometieron, pero la calle en sí no tiene ninguna otra particularidad. Pero Mont Saint-Michel sí.
> 
> Monte Saint-Michel: Monte Saint-Michel, o Monte San Miguel (Mont Saint-Michel en francés), es una pequeña isla rocosa del estuario del río Couesnon, situada en la región de Normandía, en el noroeste de Francia. Debe su nombre a la abadía consagrada al culto del arcángel san Miguel y cuyo nombre en latín durante la Edad Media era Mons Sancti Michaeli in Periculo Mari. Esta isla es igualmente el centro natural, a falta de ser el centro geográfico, del pueblo de Monte Saint-Michel, perteneciente al cantón de Pontorson, en el departamento francés de la Mancha. Se le considera isla ya que dos veces al día lo es por obra y gracia de las mareas; capaces de dejar al descubierto distancias de hasta 15 kilómetros y cubrirlas con la misma celeridad.


	14. Tibesti

Ubicamos nuestro campamento en las montañas Tibesti, en la parte central del Sáhara, bastante alejados del volcán Emi Koussi, entre las fronteras de Libia y Chad; por si acaso nuestros poderes se descontrolaban. Aunque en Islandia logre controlar suficientemente bien la lava, no confiaba en que, al tratar de llevar nuestros poderes al máximo, no hubiera una posibilidad de que todo acabara mal. Lo mejor para nosotros era limitar los daños potenciales. Así que no escatimamos en hechizos silenciadores, repelentes de muggles, hicimos inmarcable nuestra ubicación y pusimos un hechizo _Fidelio_ para que solo nuestros amigos pudieran localizarnos.

Antes de empezar los entrenamientos, hablamos largo y tendido sobre lo que habíamos aprendido en Islandia sobre nuestros poderes, como controlarlos. Sabíamos que había un fuerte componente emocional sobre la forma de controlarlos, pero de distinta forma en cada uno de nosotros. Harry necesitaba dejar fluir sus emociones, Luna necesitaba concentración y enfocarse en una emoción concreta para obtener un resultado específico, Rolf necesitaba usar emociones fuertes para mover su elemento, las sensaciones suaves como la paz, no le servían, la furia, el dolor, o el amor, lograban que pudiera manejar a su antojo la tierra; en mi caso, era más difuso, necesitaba usar mis emociones pero no en la misma forma que ellos, tenía que dejarlas fluir y "manifestarse", usaba mis emociones haciendo que el fuego formará parte de ellas. No tenía una mejor forma de explicarlo.

La otra conclusión a la que llegamos es que cuando estábamos "juntos-en-las-noches", no controlábamos totalmente nuestra magia, así que el tiempo que estuviéramos aquí, era mejor que estuviéramos separados... iban a ser dos largos meses.

Las primeras semanas usábamos cada quien su poder por separado. Luna había logrado convocar un ciclón en miniatura (y por miniatura me refiero a unos 10 km de largo) y un tornado que parecía danzar con ella. Rolf, había reformado una parte de la montaña, haciendo que esta tomara formas de animales, el hipogrifo era su preferido, y había estado practicando manipular metales y piedras preciosas, ya que pensaba que, al ser parte de la tierra, era posible que obedecieran los mismos poderes. Harry, no sé si por las dos semanas de abstinencia que llevaba, convocaba tormentas eléctricas, lluvias torrenciales (cosa que agradecieron varios beduinos que localizamos a la distancia) y congeló la punta de la montaña varias veces. Por mi parte, mi objetivo era lograr convocar el fuego sin necesidad de provocarlo, es decir, no quería usar un hechizo y luego controlar la flama, sino provocar una flama solo convocándola, me llevo las dos semanas enteras localizar la emoción correcta para canalizarla, y me sentía más que feliz cuando vi una llama flotando enfrente mío, como si fuera una hoguera levitando.

Está de más decir que después de cada práctica, hacíamos desaparecer lo que convocábamos.

Después de esta práctica, empezamos a hacer equipos para combinar nuestros poderes. Harry y Luna, lograron hacer un huracán en medio del desierto, literalmente, un huracán, habían convocado un pequeño mar y encima del mismo, convocaron un huracán. En cambio, Rolf y yo habíamos logrado hacer emerger un volcán entero justo al lado de la montaña en que acampábamos, solo lo convocamos, no queríamos experimentar con una erupción hasta que Luna y Harry estuvieran ahí para contrarrestar cualquier daño que pudiéramos provocar.

Después del primer mes, recibimos la primera visita de nuestros amigos, Minerva y Kingsley.

—Mis señores—Saludó en tono burlón Kingsley.

—¡No molestes Kingsley! —Harry no era la persona más amable luego de un mes de abstinencia.

—¡Uy! ¿Tan mal les está yendo? —Contestó Kingsley divertido por el enfurruño de Harry. Decidí mejor llevar la conversación antes de que Harry pudiera contestar.

—Minerva, Kingsley; supongo que no vienen solo a hacernos una visita social ¿O no? —.

—Severus, aunque siempre es un placer verlos, tienes razón. Veníamos a informarles cómo va el plan. ¿Han checado los orbes? —.

—Sí, ha estado disminuyendo la magia de las líneas—.

Y no mentía, cada noche checábamos como iba el medidor de magia, a falta de un nombre más original, y el nivel de magia había ido decreciendo, lentamente, eso sí, pero cada vez era menos.

—Bueno, pues gracias a ustedes y al "proyecto de educación mágica incluyente", que fue el nombre que propuso el ministro francés y a todos nos pareció adecuado, la magia se ha ido drenando. Los ministerios acordaron también crear oficinas para el "registro" de los nuevos miembros apenas acaben su educación mágica. Los representantes de las criaturas mágicas solo desean "registrar" que han incluido miembros nuevos a sus grupos, pero no desean dar nombres, consideran que una vez que ingresen a sus sociedades, nosotros los magos, debemos respetar su privacidad, así que en general estamos, digamos, en una especie de paz con el resto de las criaturas mágicas—.

—¿Y las malas noticias son...? —Sabía que aun con nuestro uso de los elementos y la educación mágica para muggles, aun faltaría hacer algo más.

—Que no se está drenando lo suficientemente rápido—Soltó Minerva sin más.

—Me lo imaginaba. Y había estado pensando en que quizás necesitáramos hablar con los elementales—.

—¿Y cómo piensas contactarlos? —Pregunto Kingsley.

—Somos los señores de los elementos, la elemental que se presentó, dijo que era cuestión de tiempo y que dependía de nosotros que pudieran estar en nuestra presencia, y quizás lo que pasa es que, literalmente, debemos pedirles que se presenten—.

—Bien, pues si logran comunicarse con ellos y les dicen algo que nos sirva, comuníquense de inmediato. Por cierto, les trajimos más víveres y algunos libros que confiscamos a los mortífagos... pensamos que quizás... ya saben... alguno de ellos pudiera tener algo útil—.

A Minerva seguía crispándole el uso de la magia oscura, por razones obvias, pero era innegable que los magos oscuros llevaban la experimentación más allá de los límites, así que quizás si había algo útil en aquellos libros.

—Gracias Minerva—.

—Bien, nosotros nos retiramos, los vemos en dos semanas—.

Dijo Kingsley y ambos desaparecieron, dejándonos con la tarea de contactar a los elementales.

—Bien, ¿Qué proponen? —Pregunto Luna hacia el resto de nosotros.

—¿Quizás solo llamándolos en voz alta? —Sugirió tímidamente Rolf.

—No creo que sea tan fácil—Dijo Harry mientras miraba hacia un punto inespecífico en el horizonte.

—Creo... que podemos llamarlos, pero no en voz alta como sugieres Rolf. Son partículas de los elementos al final ¿No? Debe ser una especie de invocación mágica, como cuando convocamos ropa, comida, etc. Solo que no podemos convocarlos con una varita sino con nuestros otros poderes—.

—¡Ya sé que hacer! Esperen aquí—Dijo Harry, dejándonos sorprendidos mientras entraba a su tienda y luego de varios minutos salió con un libro en las manos.

—¡Esto! —Y me dio el libro—Este libro fue lo que me ayudo a soportar tu coma Sev. Lo leí mientras esperaba a que despertaras. Uno de los primeros pensamientos que tuve después la caída de Voldemort fue que todo hubiera sido diferente si me hubiera esforzado más en Oclumancia—.

>> Mientras pensaba en esto, también iba Minerva a hacerme y hacerte compañía, y me comento que no debía sentirme culpable por la suerte de Voldemort, que los héroes siempre deben hacer lo correcto al final, y que tomara por ejemplo a Dumbledore, que tuvo que enfrentarse y derrotar a la persona que amaba, Gellert Grindelwald—.

>> Y pensé que Voldemort solo era UN mago oscuro, y que SIEMPRE habría algún otro mago oscuro, siempre habría alguien dispuesto a querer tomar el poder y que mientras yo viviera, también era mi responsabilidad evitar que eso sucediera, así que empecé a buscar una forma de usar Oclumancia que sirviera para mí, porque había una alta posibilidad de que dicho mago hipotético fuera Legeremante, y encontré este libro—.

—¿Meditación y Tao? ¿En serio Harry? ¿Esa cosa muggle que hacen sobre tapetes mientras repiten “om”? —.

—Sí y no Sev. No es necesario que lo hagas sobre tapetes, y es bastante parecido a las técnicas que me enseñabas de Oclumancia, pero sin los gritos—.

—¡Oye! Ya me he disculpado por eso—.

—Lo sé... solo déjame terminar lo que iba a decir. Bien, este libro dice que lo principal es "liberar" la mente, para lograr la verdadera concentración, así que pienso que, si logramos dejar la mente en blanco, excepto por el único pensamiento de "ver a los elementales" y concentramos nuestra energía mágica en ese único pensamiento, ellos lo podrían sentir como un llamado y tendrían que presentarse ante nosotros—.

—¡Eso es... brillante Harry! —.

—¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Rolf? ¿Luna? —.

—Hagámoslo—Dijo Luna a secas mientras Rolf solo asentía con la cabeza.

—Bien, pues lo hacemos mañana, ahorita ya estoy cansado, me voy a dormir. Sev, ¿Puedes ir checando los libros que trajo Minerva? —Y después de decir esto, se metió a su tienda.

Luna y Rolf imitaron a Harry y se metieron a sus tiendas también y me quedé solo ante la fogata, decidí quedarme un rato más frente al fuego y empecé a leer uno de los libros, un tratado del uso de maldiciones parecidas a la cruciatus, pero con variantes más "físicas", mi _Sectumsempra_ era benévolo comparado a los efectos de estas maldiciones. El siguiente libro era sobre venenos alrededor del mundo y el uso de algunos que, diluidos, parecían usarse como poderosos alucinantes y cuyos efectos posteriores hacían que la maldición imperius quedará como un niño en pañales, estas drogas, hacían que la víctima literalmente deseara hacer cualquier cosa por complacer a quien le suministrará el veneno diluido. Estos libros eran muy peligrosos en otras manos, así que puse un encantamiento adicional para que solo yo y Minerva pudiéramos leer su contenido.

Apague la hoguera y me lleve los libros a mi tienda, ahí seguí leyendo tomo tras tomo de horribles maldiciones, pociones, hechizos que me hacían querer prenderle fuego al libro para borrar su existencia y al final, quedó un pequeño libro apenas unido por un débil cosido en el lomo. La información que había ahí definitivamente era lo que buscaba, pero no por eso era menos horrible. Trataba sobre transferencia mágica de poderes.

El autor, que no puso su nombre en esta investigación, hablaba sobre el origen de la magia. Sostenía que la magia no era otra cosa más que la energía por sí misma que circulaba por todo el universo, dicha energía se repartía en todas las formas de vida, tanto muggles como magos, animales como criaturas mágicas. Así la magia no estaba ligada propiamente solo a los magos o criaturas de nuestro mundo. También sostenía que cada que un ser vivo moría, su energía se expandía por el resto de los seres vivos, así se lograba cierto equilibrio, ya que nacían nuevas formas de vida, con la misma frecuencia en que perecían.

Así que este autor, ideó la horrible "transferencia de poder", en donde se alimentaba literalmente, de la muerte de otro ser. Consistía en simplemente matar a alguien o algo, el mago solo debía estar cerca para que su propia "magia" pudiera ser alimentada e incrementada mediante un hechizo que evitará la diseminación de la energía, haciendo que el "mago o individuo" adquiriera más "magia" además de energía vital, lo que obviamente incrementaba su esperanza de vida.

De golpe entendí una reunión que convocó Voldemort poco después de que tomó forma humana otra vez. En esa reunión, dijo que había subestimado el poder de Harry Potter, pero que eso no sucedería de nuevo, que tenía un plan donde no dependería de una de sus "armas". Luego supe que esas "armas" no eran otra cosa que sus Horrocruxes. En ese momento el Lord no parecía tener un plan concreto más allá de matar a Harry Potter y a Dumbledore, pero si este libro había sido de un mortífago, quizás es porque probablemente estuvo antes en poder del bastardo-sin-nariz, y si eso era cierto, las matanzas muggles y todas las vidas que tomó con sus propias manos, tenían ahora un propósito claro.

El bastardo había tomado no solo la vida de todas esas personas y criaturas les había arrebatado su energía vital y su magia, incluso a los muggles. Después de los últimos meses, tenía claro que los muggles también podían hacer magia, a un nivel mucho menor que cualquier mago, pero sin duda, podrían aumentar su magia con suficiente práctica y deseos de hacerlo. No eran no-mágicos realmente. Y el maldito desgraciado lo sabía.

Por eso la energía mágica que corría por las líneas ley estaba sobrecargada, la energía que tomó Voldemort para sí fue demasiada, desbalanceó todo y luego, al morir, libero toda esa energía y esta se distribuyó en las líneas en vez de los seres vivos, lo que provocó que buscará receptores, pero no lograba llegar a un buen balance, y esto fracturó la barrera. Un detalle que no contempló el autor de esta hórrida investigación. Con poca magia, la barrera desaparece, y con mucha, también.

Con esta nueva información, era aún más imperante lograr ese balance en la energía mágica, necesitábamos hablar con los guardianes de los elementos, y esperaba por todos los magos, fueran oscuros o no, que funcionara la idea de Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La ubicación del campamento no es al azar, los ubique justo entre la frontera de Libia y Chad que no es una zona de "clima amable".
> 
> Tibesti **:** El Tibesti son un grupo de volcanes no activos que forman una cordillera en la zona central del desierto del Sahara, en la región de Borkou-Ennedi-Tibesti en Chad. La parte norte de las estribaciones se extiende ligeramente por el sur de Libia y la parte sur hacia el noroeste Níger. Libia reclama el territorio al norte de las vertientes del Tibesti llamado Franja de Aozou.
> 
> Las montañas del Tibesti son las más grandes y altas del Sáhara. La cumbre más alta es Emi Koussi, con 3415 metros. Otras cumbres destacadas son Kegueur Terbi (3376 m), Tarso Taro (3325 m), el volcán activo Pico Tusside (3265 m) y Soborom (3100 m).
> 
> El clima es muy variable, dado que la cordillera se encuentra rodeada por el desierto. Hay zonas extremadamente secas, mientras que en las cumbres de algunas elevaciones se registran precipitaciones incluso de nieve en invierno. Las temperaturas en las cimas pueden variar hasta 24 °C entre el día y la noche.


	15. Los elementales y un oasis

Al día siguiente, Harry nos explicó su plan. Primero nos hizo desayunar en silencio y después nos hizo correr, según él, necesitábamos el estado de ánimo correcto. Sin hambre, algo cansados, pero no mentalmente. Ya que estábamos algo sudados, nos hizo sentarnos alrededor de 4 bandejas que estaban en la arena, cada uno con uno de los elementos, una bandeja con tierra, otra vacía (que en realidad estaba "llena" de aire), una con agua y la última con carbones encendidos. Nos sentó a cada uno enfrente de su elemento y empezó a recitar una especie de guía para relajarnos.

—Primero, cierren los ojos... sigan el sonido de mi voz y no hablen. Concéntrense en su respiración. Véanse a ustedes mismos en su mente y piensen que su sombra, se convierte en su elemento... solo existe ese elemento y ustedes. Pídanle que les hable, que se manifieste ante ustedes. Ordénenselos con su pensamiento. Sigan respirando y concéntrense en ese pensamiento... cuando deje de hablar, solo concéntrense en ese pensamiento y nada más—.

Harry guardó silencio y al menos, por mi parte, de verdad intenté concentrarme en sus palabras, imagine como una sombra se desprendía de mi cuerpo y se tornaba en llamas. Primero pensé que era una idea algo infantil imaginarse una forma de sombra, pero en mi mente me dije "¿Por qué no?" y me dirigí a esa "sombra" en mi pensamiento; _"¡Preséntate! Necesitamos tu ayuda_ ". Después de repetir esto varias veces, me di cuenta de que en un momento esa sombra reaccionó, no lo estaba imaginando ya, la sombra respondía a mis palabras por fin y continúe con ese monólogo interior, _"Los demás elementales no han mostrado sus respetos a los otros señores, les pedimos que se presenten, queremos información"_. Después de varios minutos, la sombra hizo una reverencia y susurro _"Sí mi señor"_. Y abrí los ojos.

El resto de mis compañeros seguía con los ojos cerrados y no vieron cuando el primer elemental hizo su aparición encima de mi bandeja, esa criatura que ya habíamos visto en Islandia me miraba fijamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante mí.

—Mi señor, me alegra ver que están tomando posesión de sus poderes rápidamente, y puedo ver la marca de su dominio en su brazo—.

¡Así que tenía razón con lo del tatuaje! Entonces la serpiente que se había marcado en Harry era la marca de su poder.

—Dime Pavesa, ¿tus compañeros se presentarán también? —.

—Están en camino señor—.

—¿Y las marcas de los otros señores? —.

—Ya deben estar en ellos, seguramente mis compañeros pronto pedirán ver la marca—.

No había querido preguntarles si habían notado esos cambios en ellos, sabía sobre la de Harry, pero ignoraba si Luna o Rolf o ambos ya tenían la marca de su elemento. Después de lo que parecieron horas, y que en realidad solo fue como media hora, los demás elementales hicieron su aparición de la misma forma que pavesa.

El elemental de agua era un ser azul, azul turquesa, como una especie de hombre, pero cuya piel se veía como el flujo de un río, su cabello también era azul y fluido. El elemental de aire parecía una especie de nube, una figura antropomórfica hecha de corrientes de aire que formaban su cuerpo como si cada miembro de si fuera una pequeña tempestad, su piel parecía estar hecha de un tejido vaporoso, parecía una especie de hada, ya que en su espalda se dibujaban alas parecidas a las de las libélulas, traslúcidas e iridiscentes, pero más parecidas a un tatuaje que a un ala real. Por último, el elemental de tierra, me recordó al mito del golem, un ser hecho de barro que asemejaba a un hombre, la tierra que lo formaba le daba a su "piel" un aspecto rojizo, parecido a la arcilla.

Mis compañeros por fin abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con los guardianes de los elementos frente a frente. Y empezaron a mirarlos con curiosidad y detenimiento. Entonces empezaron a presentarse haciendo una reverencia.

—Señora del aire, presento mis saludos, Arienes a su servicio—.

—Señor del agua, presento mis saludos, Marid a su servicio—.

—Señor de la tierra, presento mis saludos, Ljsalfar a su servicio—.

—Señor del fuego, vuelvo a presentarle mis saludos, Pavesa a su servicio—.

Los cuatro elementales por fin hacían su aparición, y supe que había un protocolo a seguir, la "sombra" que vi en mi mente, no debía ser otra más que Pavesa. Así que presente la "marca" que me señalaba como señor del fuego.

—Pavesa, acepto su servicio, presento la señal de mi elemento—.

Y me descubrí el brazo izquierdo donde reposaba el Fénix que ahora presentaba colores como si se tratara de un Fénix vivo. Esto basto para que la aludida, volviera a hacer una pequeña reverencia y saliera de la bandeja hacia mí. Los demás entendieron de inmediato y me imitaron.

—Arienes, aceptó su servicio, presentó la señal de mi elemento—Luna mostraba una mariposa en su brazo, cuyas alas eran de un color indescriptible, parecía ser negro, luego azul, luego morado, es como si guardara todos los colores en sus alas.

—Marid, aceptó su servicio, presentó la señal de mi elemento—Ya había visto la marca de Harry, pero después de que por semanas no nos habíamos "visto", no había notado que la serpiente ahora era de un color esmeralda con destellos azules, como si de escamas se trataran.

—Ljsalfar, acepto su servicio, presento la señal de mi elemento—Por alguna razón, esperaba que la marca de Rolf también fuera un animal, pero su marca era una enredadera que subía por todo su brazo, cuyos tallos eran de un café parecido a la corteza de los árboles del bosque prohibido, y pequeñas hojas de un verde brillante que nunca creí posible.

Uno a uno, los demás elementales salieron de sus bandejas y se colocaron junto a su "señor". Harry desapareció las bandejas con un movimiento de varita y empezó el interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto en presentarse Marid? —.

—Necesitábamos estar seguros de que sus poderes podrían trasladarnos a este plano—.

—¿Están enterados de la situación? —.

—Si mi señor, pero no podemos hacer nada aun, nuestro trabajo es proteger la barrera, pero desde que esta se fracturó, nuestras fuerzas no son suficientes para repararla. Hay demasiada magia, pero antes de eso, hubo muy poca. Eso provocó que nuestra fuerza vital se afectará y nuestros poderes son inestables—.

Entonces era cierto también lo que imaginaba. Voldemort tomó demasiada energía de los magos y los muggles, y cuando murió, toda esa magia, esa energía, se dispersó, pero no hacia donde debía. Pregunte a Pavesa entonces.

—¿Sus poderes han ido mejorando verdad? —.

—Poco a poco, hemos visto lo que han hecho sus compañeros, y eso ha ayudado a que los elementos se empezaran a estabilizar, pero la barrera sigue fracturándose—.

—¿Tú sabes que podemos hacer verdad? —Luna preguntó directamente a Arienes.

—Si mi señora, deben regresar la magia a su lugar, la energía fue tomada a la fuerza, no puede regresar a su antigua forma, pero puede regresar en otra—.

—Ljsalfar ¿Podemos crear con nuestros poderes verdad? —Pregunto Rolf hacia su elemental.

—Nunca un señor de los elementos lo ha intentado—.

—¿Y cuatro señores? —Siguió insistiendo Rolf.

—Nunca supimos que se intentara—.

—Pero podrían intentarlo mis señores. Podría ayudar a reparar el desbalance de los elementos—Intervino Pavesa.

Fueron unos breves instantes, apenas un parpadeo y Luna se puso de pie, con una expresión decidida.

—Lo intentaremos, si requerimos su ayuda, los volveremos a llamar, pueden retirarse—.

Arienes desapareció haciendo una pequeña reverencia en dirección a Luna. Los otros elementales nos miraban esperando una señal, a lo cual solo nos limitamos a hacer un gesto con una mano y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo de la misma forma que Arienes. Antes de desaparecer, Pavesa alcanzó a susurrar _—La señora del otro reino, pronto les pedirá audiencia—._ Sabía que había otros reinos, así que me pregunte cuál de todos quería "conocernos".

En cuanto estuvimos solos, empecé a hablarles sobre lo que descubrí en el libro. Sus caras de horror demostraban lo torcido del plan de Voldemort, y ofrecía también una explicación al porqué de la sobrecarga mágica, no solo fue su magia la que se liberó, sino toda aquella que arrebato. Debió haber modificado el hechizo para que toda muerte hecha a su nombre le aumentara su propia magia. Era un poderío basado en la muerte. Algo recurrente en los magos oscuros, el propio Grindelwald también usó la muerte para tratar de llegar al poder, aunque en su caso, solo se limitó a crear _Inferis_.

—Severus, si la muerte llevo a esta situación, creo que mi idea de crear "vida" con nuestros nuevos poderes, podría reparar el daño de la barrera—.

—Rolf, ¿exactamente a que te refieres con crear vida? —.

—Vamos al lugar más seco de esta montaña y les mostrare—.

Nos tomamos de la mano y Rolf nos apareció en un rincón en la falda de la montaña que se distinguía por ser árido y salino. Nada crecía ahí. En cuanto nos soltamos, Rolf puso su mano en la tierra.

—Este lugar está seco, salado, nada podría vivir aquí, no podemos crear "vida", pero podemos crear las condiciones para que exista, yo creare el espacio de tierra sin sal—.

Apenas dijo esto, cerró los ojos y se concentró, lentamente sentimos una onda de magia que golpeo el suelo y se extendía, la tierra bajo nuestros pies tembló ligeramente, y la sal de la arena se concentró en forma de una sola roca, al frente de nosotros, se creó un hueco, rodeado de piedras que parecían protegerlo de la arena.

>> Harry tu turno, no puedo continuar sin tu elemento—.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces mirando a Rolf y algo debió iluminarse en su mente porque imito a Rolf y puso su mano en el suelo. La onda de magia de Harry era más violenta, pero no hizo temblar la tierra, sino que del centro del hueco creado por Rolf, broto agua en forma rápida, llenado el hueco y formando un estanque en medio de esa tierra antes árida y estéril. Por fin conecte las piezas de lo que intentaba hacer Rolf.

>> Ahora Harry, combinemos nuestros poderes, ya sabes que falta aquí—.

—Creo que si Rolf—.

Ambos pusieron sus manos en el piso y esta vez sin cerrar los ojos, se concentraron en el estanque que había frente a nosotros y lentamente empezaron a brotar palmeras de la tierra, elevándose hacia el cielo, el pasto apareció rodeando el estanque.

>> Luna...—Dijo Harry en cuanto la última planta creció—Es nuestro turno—.

Luna tomo la mano de Harry y convocaron nubes que cubrieran el oasis que acaban de crear entre los tres. Debía admitirlo, este tipo de magia debía gastar muchísimo de la energía de las líneas. Convoqué el orbe y vi que la aguja del medidor se movía algo más de lo que lo había estado haciendo.

>> Sev. Es tú turno—La voz de Harry me saco de mis pensamientos.

—No veo que pueda hacer yo Harry, mi poder tiende a ser más bien "destructivo"—.

—Severus, estas plantas, fueron creadas con magia, no son "naturales", requieren el calor de otra fuente—Me indico Rolf.

—Luna, dame tu mano—Le dije.

Juntos creamos una corriente cálida que alimentara a esas plantas hasta que tomarán posesión de esa tierra. No eran "naturales" pero eventualmente se afianzarían en esa tierra y pasarían a ser parte del entorno. Solté la mano de Luna y supe que hacer para que eso fuera posible y la vida pudiera encontrar un lugar donde afianzarse en ese oasis. Puse mis dos manos en la tierra y busqué en mi mente el recuerdo que me ayudaría a dejar parte de mis nuevos poderes en ese lugar. Al fin encontré el que buscaba, la noche en que Harry aceptó casarse conmigo, y me concentré en dejar una corriente magia debajo de la tierra que alimentará ese oasis por suficientes generaciones. No sentí mucha diferencia, pero al voltear al oasis este parecía resplandecer, cada parte de él tenía un brillo dorado.

Nos aparecimos de nuevo en el campamento luego de revisar en los orbes que la aguja del medidor había empezado a moverse hacia el amarillo, si seguíamos haciendo esto de "crear las condiciones" para que la vida se afianzará, la magia se drenaría más rápido.

Luego de eso, preparamos la cena y al terminar recogimos las cosas alrededor de la fogata. De repente, Rolf y Harry se miraron fijamente y de forma extraña y luego todo pasó muy rápido, Rolf levanto a Luna y la puso en sus hombros como si fuera un fardo, y Harry me cargo exactamente de la misma forma. Rolf y Luna entraron a la tienda de Rolf y alcance a ver el resplandor de los hechizos de silencio. Empecé a sentirme mal, ¿Qué le pasaba a Harry? ¿Por qué me cargo así por sorpresa? Sentí miedo. Harry no decía nada y luego me metió a su tienda, alcancé a ver qué cerró la entrada y puso un potente hechizo de silencio y uno de alarma.

Me soltó hasta que llegamos a un área de la tienda llena de almohadas de colores, y entonces por fin salí de mi estupor.

—¿Se puede saber que carajos te pasa? ¿Por qué me cargas como si fuera un costal? ¿Contéstame Harry? —.

Por toda respuesta, Harry se colocó encima mío y empezó a besarme con desesperación. Entre la sorpresa y el enojo, lo separe de mí con más fuerza de la que quería.

>> ¿Qué demonios sucede Harry? —.

Tomo mis muñecas con una sola mano y continuó besándome, y luego empezó a lamer mi cuello y a mordisquear mi oreja. La parte racional de mi mente insistía en que debía parar a Harry, completar nuestro entrenamiento como se había planeado, pero la otra estaba disfrutando con ese lado un poco dominante que Harry nunca había exhibido.

—H-Harry... —Genial, el tartamudeo—¿Qué pasa? —.

—Lo que pasa, es que ya no puedo más. Necesito sentirte. Rolf estaba igual con Luna. Ya no podemos estar lejos de ustedes, y si esto hace que se cimbre la tierra, que así sea—.

Chasqueo sus dedos y nos dejó a ambos desnudos con magia. ¡Por eso Luna no dijo ni una palabra cuando Rolf la cargo! Vio la mirada de deseo de Rolf y simplemente se dejó llevar. La parte racional de mi mente, cada vez se oía más lejana y otra voz, la voz de mis deseos solo dijo “ _¡Al carajo!”._

Harry sujetó mis muñecas con sus manos mientras atacaba mi cuello, dejándome una marca justo al lado de mis cicatrices. Frotaba su cuerpo contra el mío con desesperación, y bajo su boca hacia mis hombros. Un gemido salió de mis labios y sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias. Nunca había sentido tanta hambre por su cuerpo. Pero estaba disfrutando muchísimo de dejarme hacer por él. Me soltó las manos cuando supo que no me resistiría.

Me tomo por mis piernas y se colocó en medio de ellas, mientras con ambas manos atendía mi erección, haciéndome soltar gemidos y uno que otro gruñido. Habían sido unas largas semanas sin sentirlo en mi piel. Sin avisarme, sentí como me penetraba y empezaba a moverse fuertemente, mientras seguía masturbándome. Colocó una de sus manos en el piso (al parecer era una especie de esterilla donde estábamos) y empezó a moverse aún más fuerte. ¡Por Merlín! Estaba convirtiéndome en una masa blanda, sentía como el placer llenaba mi cuerpo y sentía como si mis huesos se volvieran gelatina ante sus estocadas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, de repente mi mente se desconectó y sentí como mi interior se llenaba de Harry, así literalmente, no era solo el semen de Harry, sentí como si su cuerpo hubiera poseído literalmente el mío, y era una sensación tan placentera. Pude sentir cada palpitación de su miembro en mi interior, pude sentir mi propio orgasmo como si lo viera a través de sus ojos. Fue una sensación tan intensa, que lo último que recuerdo era a Harry besándome y luego, caímos los dos en la inconsciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los nombres de los elementales no son al azar.
> 
> Arienes: es el nombre de los Silfos (Hadas del Aire) femeninos.
> 
> Ljsalfar: los duendes son seres mágicos ligados a la tierra. Un mito sostiene que se dividieron en dos campamentos, los Ljsalfar, o duendes de luz y Dopkalfar o duendes de la oscuridad.
> 
> Pavesa: una pavesa consiste en una partícula pequeña y ligera de materia inflamada que se desprende de un cuerpo en combustión y que acaba por convertirse en ceniza.
> 
> Marid: los Marids son los genios del plano elemental del agua, y son también los genios más poderosos que existen. Pueden comunicarse con cualquier ente o criatura de cualquier plano mediante telepatía y su control sobre el elemento agua es espectacular.


	16. Inspiración árabe

Al día siguiente amanecí debajo de Harry, me desperté antes que él sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido. No era dolor por donde me encontraba descansando, la esterilla que Harry usaba como "cama" tenía un hechizo para hacerla tan cómoda como un cojín de plumas. No. El dolor en mi cuerpo fue por toda la liberación de mi libido (¡Y sobre todo la de mi esposo!) en un solo y muy placentero instante.

Me toqué el cuello ahí donde Harry había estado besando y lamiendo y sentí la piel ligeramente hinchada, ¡Demonios!, me había dejado chupetones por todo el cuello y seguramente los hombros. Mis muñecas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas, producto de la dominación de mi esposo. Debió estar realmente excitado y desesperado para ponerse tan ¿¡Dominante!? Eso es lo que había pasado, mi adorable esposo, el niño-que-vivió, el niño dorado de Gryffindor se había comportado como todo un Slytherin tomándome duro contra el piso, poseyéndome, reclamándome como suyo. Y, lo que, es más, me había gustado... no... me había fascinado.

En todo este tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, jamás se había comportado así. Ya antes habíamos estado "lejos", incluso por semanas, claro, nunca tanto tiempo como ahora, pero nos las habíamos arreglado en esas ocasiones. Pero esto... no me quejaba... solo me intrigaba esta nueva faceta de Harry. Sonreí pensando en que nunca termina uno de conocer a una persona, aunque hayas pasado 7 años molestándolo, 1 año siendo amigos, unos meses como pareja y otros 3 años como esposos. Más de 10 años conociendo a Harry y aun lograba sorprenderme.

Sentí como lentamente se despertaba y trataba de enfocar su mirada hacia mí. Le alcance los lentes que estaban sobre uno de los cojines que usaba alrededor de la esterilla y se los coloque lo mejor que pude. Harry rodó hasta quedar a mi costado y me abrazo temeroso.

—¿Sev? ¿Estás bien? Yo... lo siento si te lastime, es solo que... no sé explicarlo... sentí esa urgencia de... no sé qué pasó por mi mente Sev. Solo quería... sentirte, quería hacerte el amor, no... solo... tomarte... ¡Por Merlín! Debes estar furioso conmigo—Me dijo mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

—Harry, Harry... mírame... no estoy enojado contigo. Todo lo contrario. Empecé a repartir pequeños besos en su hombro. Lo de anoche fue... indescriptible—Seguí besando hacia su clavícula—Y la verdad estoy muy intrigado ahora por esta... faceta tuya que no conocía—Tome su rostro para besar esos labios que me volvían loco. Después de unos minutos nos separamos.

—¿En serio te gusto? Temí que te hubieras enojado... nunca me había comportado tan... —.

—¿Intenso? ¿Posesivo? Era como estar en medio de una tempestad Harry, pero una tempestad muy, muy placentera para mí—.

Lo seguí besando por otro largo rato hasta que mi estómago hizó ruidos, sacándonos de nuestra ensoñación.

—Creo que debemos comer algo mi amor—Me dijo Harry, ya con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Bien, levanta tu trasero y ayúdame a pararme. La esterilla es cómoda, pero es algo complicado ponerse de pie en ella—.

Se paró y me ayudo a levantarme y nos vestimos para salir a buscar alimento, yo ya había decidido que nos daríamos el día libre de nuestro entrenamiento. En cuanto salimos, vimos que Rolf y Luna ya estaban desayunando y habían dejado un par de platos cubiertos y café para nosotros. En cuanto estuvimos cerca, vimos que Luna y Rolf tenían marcas de chupetones en el cuello y en el caso de Rolf, también marcas de uñas en la espalda, al menos por lo que vimos en el cuello, los rasguños parecían ir hacia su espalda. Parece que Rolf y Luna también tuvieron una noche intensa.

—Buenos días, les dejamos el "desayuno"—Dijo luna haciendo una señal de comillas con las manos.

—¿Ósea que ya no es temprano? —Pregunte sabiendo que quizás ya era hora de la comida.

—De hecho, sería comida-cena, son las 5 de la tarde—Contesto Rolf, luciendo muy satisfecho.

¡Estuvimos dormidos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde! No sentí que estuviéramos tan... agotados. ¿O sí? Ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos "entretenidos", solo recordaba el cuerpo de Harry sobre el mío, a Harry invadiendo mi interior, dejándome marcas en mi cuello, y... mejor detuve el tren de mis pensamientos antes de que yo fuera quien arrastrará a Harry de nuevo a esa esterilla.

Tomamos nuestros platos y comimos en silencio... al menos hasta que Luna, tan pertinente como siempre dijo lo que todos estábamos pensando.

—Supongo que volvemos a tener solo dos tiendas ¿No? —.

Y sin decir nada, chasqueo los dedos y las 4 tiendas se convirtieron solo en dos, al estilo de los beduinos del desierto.

—¿Por qué ese estilo Luna? —Pregunto Harry intrigado.

—Bueno, una vez leí el libro de "Las mil y una noches" y siempre me pareció romántico ese estilo de jeque árabe que describían de sus tiendas, ya sabes Harry, esas alfombras con muchos cojines de colores brillantes e hilos de oro y plata, sedas rodeando todo, no sé, me parece un estilo muy sensual—.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía soltar algo así como si estuviera hablando del clima? Todos los demás nos sonrojamos a nivel Weasley. Incluso su "prometido-esposo-no-sabemos-ya-que-es" tenía el color de un tomate maduro. Luego me sonrojé aún más si eso era posible, porque recordé que Harry tenía una fantasía particular acerca de ese mismo libro.

Lo descubrí después de un mes, más o menos, de empezada nuestra relación amorosa, Harry estaba leyendo libros de viajes y hablaba de visitar Turquía, Dubái, la India y el Taj Mahal, alguna ciudad así, con ese toque "exótico", por decirlo de alguna manera. Cuando le pregunté sobre el porqué de esa fascinación me dijo que había estado leyendo "Las mil y una noches", y de alguna manera, le llamaba la atención la idea de viajar en caravana como los nómadas, y la descripción que hacían de las tiendas, el tacto de la seda y la magia alrededor de un acto tan íntimo como era el sexo entre dos amantes, era subyugante para su imaginación. Y luego soltó que se imaginaba a ambos, haciendo el amor en medio de esos mismos cojines de seda, con el aroma del incienso llenado la tienda, como en uno de esos relatos. Le prometí que algún día iríamos a una de esas ciudades y haríamos realidad esa fantasía, pero nuestros trabajos nos habían mantenido ocupados y nuestro tiempo juntos se había reducido a pocos instantes, robados y preciosos instantes; de nuestra apretada agenda, y en las vacaciones estábamos bastante cansados como para planear unas vacaciones así. Por lo que solíamos pasarlo en nuestra casa de Inglaterra, o en el departamento en Francia. Lo cual disfrutábamos, pero habíamos dejado ese plan en una pausa indefinida.

Puse ese pensamiento a un lado por el momento, Luna siguió hablando y no le preste nada de atención mientras recordaba ese deseo de Harry. Por lo poco que alcancé a escuchar, Luna estaba diciendo algo de darnos un par de días de descanso, al parecer, no solo las "actividades nocturnas" los habían agotado, sino el despliegue de magia del día anterior los había dejado con un cansancio inusual y aunque ahorita estaban en pie, sentían que debían dormir más. Harry asintió mientras apuraba lo último de su taza de café y yo solo alcance a asentir con la cabeza antes de que Luna desapareciera los trastes de la mesa y apagara la fogata.

>> Bien, creo que me voy a volver a “dormir”. ¿Rolf? ¿Vienes? —.

Su amado (que era el nombre más justo para llamarlo) la siguió y se metieron a la tienda sellándola con un par de hechizos. En cuanto Harry terminó su café, desapareció nuestras tazas con un gesto de su mano y empezó a hacer hechizos protectores más fuertes al campamento, extendiendo la zona en que actuaban las alarmas y los hechizos desilusionadores y anti-muggles.

—Solo estoy asegurándome de que mientras estemos descansando no nos moleste nadie Sev, no me mires como si fuera un paranoico—.

—De hecho, estoy gratamente sorprendido Harry, pensé que nunca vería el día en que Harry Potter tomara en serio su seguridad—.

—Eres imposible ¿Lo sabes? —Dijo, enseñándome la lengua.

—Muy maduro Harry—Y me reí con ganas. Aun después de todo este tiempo, era tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas con tan poco.

En cuanto terminó de poner las protecciones al campamento, lo tomé por la espalda y empecé a besar ese punto entre el cuello y la oreja, que sabía que lo volvía loco. Ya no temía a que nuestra magia se descontrolara por nuestros acercamientos, de alguna forma, tenía la certeza que después de nuestro encuentro con los elementales, nuestros poderes estaban por fin bajo nuestro control. Así que pensé en recompensar a Harry, mi Harry, por su asombrosa actuación la noche anterior.

>> Quiero devorarte Harry, volverte loco como me volviste loco a mí, quiero hacer que tu piel vibre, quiero hacerte MIO—Le susurre en su oído con esa voz que solía ocupar cuando quería intimidar a un alumno, pero que a Harry le excitaba.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo cargue justo como él había hecho conmigo el día anterior, él ya había disfrutado de ser quien llevara la batuta, era mi turno de encargarme de su placer y sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer con él.

En cuanto entramos a la tienda, cambie con un gesto de mi mano el interior de la tienda, oculte los libros y los muebles en un baúl, y los deje ahí mientras tanto, no necesitaríamos nada de eso por un par de días. Deje la esterilla de Harry y la transforme en una mullida alfombra persa, con muchos cojines de seda bordados, y telas vaporosas que hacían una decoración magnífica, justo como en las ilustraciones del libro de Harry (¡Gracias Merlín por los muggles que se les ocurrió ilustrar ese libro!), aparecí un incensario que despedía un aroma ligero a almizcle y mirra, no quería que el aroma fuera muy fuerte para los dos, íbamos a estar muuuchooo tiempo en la tienda. Incluso convoque unas lámparas de cristales de colores, iluminadas desde adentro por una vela, el libro mencionaba antorchas, y lámparas de aceite, pero bueno, no iba a ser tan fiel al libro.

Recordaba muy bien varios de los cuentos de ese libro, Harry había leído ese libro en voz alta durante varias noches, y tenía ideas sobre qué le gustaría a Harry. Así que di rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Deposite suavemente a Harry en la alfombra y en vez de usar la magia para desnudarlo, me puse encima de él y le quite lentamente la ropa mientras besaba sus labios lentamente, cuando él quería acelerar las cosas, lo separaba suave pero firmemente. Había más de una manera de "torturar" a alguien.

Me tome mucho tiempo para dejar desnudo a mi amado, y cuando le quite la última prenda, me levanté y me fui quitando ahora yo, igual de lento, cada prenda de ropa que llevaba, Harry quería tocarme y yo, le impedía pararse presionándolo suavemente con mi pie, finalmente, ambos estábamos desnudos, y me tome un momento para admirar el cuerpo de mi esposo, disfrutar la visión de su piel, su rostro enrojecido por la excitación, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente por su respiración y sus labios entreabiertos, mientras sentía su mirada recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, Harry seguía siendo lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Lo recosté en la alfombra al tiempo que ponía mis brazos sobre los suyos, para limitar el movimiento de los mismos, llevaba mis labios hacia su cuello, hacia sus hombros, hacia su pecho, besaba cada centímetro de su piel a mi alcance, oía sus pequeños gemidos entrecortados y bese sus labios dejando que su lengua y la mía se reconocieran, luego de unos minutos, empecé a frotar mi cuerpo contra el suyo, muy lento, quería hacer que su cuerpo llegará al paroxismo antes de darle la liberación. Mientras continuaba con mi pausada caricia, recite su fragmento favorito del libro mientras repartía besos por su rostro y rozaba sus labios sin llegar a besarlo.

>> "¡Ha llegado a tal grado de hermosura, que se ha convertido en obra verdaderamente digna del Creador! ¡Una joya que es realmente la gloria del orfebre que hubo de cincelarla! ¡Ha llegado a la misma perfección de la belleza! ¡No te asombre si enloquece de amor a todos los humanos! ¡Su hermosura resplandece a la vista, por estar escrita en sus facciones! ¡Juro que no hay nadie más bello que él!" —.

Cuando recite la última frase, sus ojos brillaban como piedras preciosas. Todo el ambiente era perfecto, el sol ya se había ocultado y la iluminación de la tienda era casi irreal por el efecto de la luz de las velas sobre los cristales de las lámparas, el aire olía a ese incienso subyugando mi mente y evocándome imágenes demasiado eróticas, placenteras, el tacto de la seda sobre nosotros era un choque eléctrico. Harry ya no intentaba tocarme, dejaba que yo llevara la batuta. Le sonreí mientras rozaba su piel levemente con mis labios, recorriéndole y dejando mi aliento en él. Respiraba su aroma, llenándome de él.

Me separe ligeramente y convoque un frasco de aceite que Harry había comprado en una tienda muggle, era un aceite aromático para masajes, con aroma a especias y rosas.

>> ¡Una elección perfecta Harry! ¿Pensabas usarlo en nuestro viaje? —.

Por toda respuesta me regreso una sonrisa traviesa. Lo había dicho antes. Harry era un Slytherin en el fondo. Puse un poco del aceite en mis manos y recorrí su cuerpo sobando su piel, su carne, desde sus hombros hasta su cadera. Harry soltaba gemidos de satisfacción ante mis caricias, así que deje a mis manos continuar su camino, evite tocar su vientre y su trasero y me concentré en disfrutar de sus piernas, tocar sus pies, incluso eso me parecía tan perfecto en él, masajee cada parte de sus pies y observe como Harry arqueaba la espalda mientras aferraba sus manos en los cojines, ¡Oh Merlín! Mi león tenía un punto erótico en sus pies.

Me hinque, colocándome en medio de sus piernas, de forma que cuando me inclinara, su miembro estuviera a mi merced y puse un poco más de aceite en mis manos, lleve su erección a mi boca, chupando solamente su glande mientras mis manos preparaban la entrada de Harry, masajeaba sus nalgas mientras me deleitaba con su miembro, dejando que mi lengua recorriera la punta, arrancándole gritos y gemidos con más frecuencia cada vez. Bajé las caricias de mi boca al resto de su erección y metí por completo su miembro en mi boca mientras mis dedos penetraban su entrada, solo podía oír sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes y su entrecortada respiración, y al abrir los ojos vi como Harry se esforzaba en no tocarme, aferrando sus manos fuertemente a los cojines a su lado, sus nudillos estaban blancos de la tensión en que se encontraban.

Finalmente, cuando pensé que estaba listo, coloqué la punta de mi miembro en su entrada y empecé a penetrarlo, milímetro a milímetro, Harry se mordía los labios para no gritar, no detuve la presión sobre él. Cuando estuve completamente en su interior, lo levanté entre mis brazos y empecé a subirlo y bajarlo, saliendo y entrando poco a poco. Harry tenía sus lentes torcidos y se los quite con ternura, y me dedique a rozar suavemente sus labios con los míos, mientras seguía embistiéndolo pausadamente, después de unos minutos, empecé a besarlo en serio, abrí sus labios con mi lengua y explore toda su cavidad mientras Harry seguía soltando gemidos.

Deje sus labios y baje mi boca hasta sus pezones, empezando a chuparlos y darles pequeños mordiscos, solo hasta que pude sentir que su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba de forma coherente, empecé a embestirlo más fuerte y lo abrace contra mi pecho dejando su rostro a solo unos milímetros del mío, podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío y sentí que sus brazos rodearon mi cuello.

—B-bésame, p-por f-fav... p-por f-favor—.

—Escucho y obedezco—.

Empecé a besarlo con la intención de devorarlo, deje que mis instintos primarios tomaran el control y lo bese de forma casi animal, chupaba sus labios, los mordía, enredaba mi lengua con la suya de forma frenética y dejaba que mis caderas se movieran cada vez más fuerte, más salvaje contra él. Momentos después solo sentí que Harry soltó un fuerte gemido contra mis labios y sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda y hombros, arañándome, marcándome nuevamente, y cuando yo estaba por llegar a mi clímax, mordí su hombro, yo también quería dejar mi marca en él.

Estábamos nuevamente adoloridos, sudados, cansados a mas no poder, pero plenamente satisfechos, Harry me miraba con un embelesamiento tal que tuve que preguntarle en tono de burla.

>> ¿Ha sido de su total satisfacción mi amo? Sus deseos son ordenes, escucho y obedezco—.

—Severus Snape, eres un verdadero ifrit—Y entre risas beso mi frente y luego mis labios de una forma tan dulce—Gracias. Esto fue tal como lo imaginaba. ¿Sería mucho pedir si pudieras...? —.

—¿Aparecer esa comida extraña que fuimos a comer en ese restaurante muggle? —.

—No te hagas, también te gusta—.

—Está bien "amo", sus deseos son órdenes—.

Convoque una serie de bandejas como se veían en las ilustraciones del libro, pero con la comida que habíamos ido a comer en ese restaurante árabe al que me arrastró luego de haber leído el libro. La verdad es que si me había gustado esa comida, pero no lo iba a aceptar frente a él.

Aparecí sus dulces favoritos del restaurante, hojas de parra, unas bolitas de carne condimentada que me habían gustado mucho y un té de menta marroquí que se había vuelto una adicción en ambos, pero que ninguno aceptaba abiertamente. Nos dedicamos a comer, así como estábamos, desnudos, disfrutando de ese momento de libertad lúdica, Harry disfrutaba mucho el que lo alimentara con mis manos, llevando un bocadillo hacia su boca y haciendo un ruidito de satisfacción casi infantil en cuanto lo mordía. En cuanto estuvimos satisfechos, Harry desapareció las bandejas y nos limpió a ambos con un hechizo.

—Sev. Te amo. Mucho. Ya no aguantaba estar sin ti—.

—Pero estaba contigo Harry—.

—Sabes a que me refiero. Siempre estamos ocupados y luego de lo de Saoirse, estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, en Islandia sobre todo y luego aprovechamos Paris antes de venir aquí, pero fueron unas semanas muy largas Sev. Estaba hambriento de ti, podría decirse—.

—¿Y lo de ayer es porque parecía especialmente delicioso? —Replique con humor.

—¡Siempre te ves delicioso! ¡Riquísimo diría yo! ¡Eres tan apetecible! —Decía al tiempo que hundía su rostro en mi cuello aspirando como si estuviera "probándome"—Pero no fue por eso, es solo que vi a Rolf mirar a Luna con la misma hambre que yo te veía, y fue algo... natural... ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en lo primitivo que me veía cargándote como si fuera un troglodita reclamando a su pareja. Solo me faltó soltar algún ¡Ugh! —.

—Debo decir que me gusto que fueras así de... primitivo—Lo abrazaba y besaba, vaya que si lo había extrañado.

—¿Y tú Sev? —.

—¿Por qué decidí cumplir tu fantasía de "sultán del desierto”? —.

—Más o menos. Sí—.

—No lo sé, quería agradecerte por lo de anoche y luego de que Luna mencionara lo "sensual" que le parecía "Las mil y una noches", recordé cuánto te gusto ese libro y esa fantasía que tenías de hacerlo en una caravana, y que nunca hemos podido ir de vacaciones a esas ciudades que te llaman tanto la atención. No sé. No quiero que te pierdas de nada, aunque ahora estemos en una "misión-para-salvar-el-mundo", quiero que disfrutes, te diviertas y seas feliz. Te amo tanto. Harry. Mi Harry—.

—Sev, aún me falta un deseo. Digo, siguiendo el juego de que eres un ifrit—.

Sonreí tontamente, era cierto, los ifrit concedían tres "deseos".

—Cierto, ¿Cuál es su tercer deseo mi "amo"? —.

—Dormir en tus brazos—.

—Escucho y obedezco, mi amo—.

Convoque con un _Accio_ no verbal mi varita, esta vez la necesitaba, estaba bastante agotado como para usar magia sin varita más allá de hechizos simples. Puse un hechizo para que la temperatura de la tienda fuera cálida, y deje algunas de las lámparas encendidas, pero no muchas para que la luz no nos molestara al dormir. Deje la varita debajo del cojín que escogí como almohada y abracé a Harry contra mí.

—Sev... —Empezó a decir Harry y fue interrumpido por un bostezo—Pienso que eres como tu elemento... —Puso su rostro debajo de mi cuello, pegándose a mi pecho—Eres fuego puro—.

Y nos deslizamos dulcemente a la inconsciencia, aunque sus palabras penetraron en mi mente y durante la noche, entre mis sueños, tuve una pequeña epifanía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué lemon en dos capítulos seguidos? Si alguien se está preguntando esto la respuesta es bien sencilla... ¿Por qué no? Digo, ya habían pasado poco más de 6 semanas, las dos parejas lo habían estado haciendo casi todos los días desde Irlanda y luego de repente, ¡Puff!, no más Severus para Harry, no más Luna para Rolf. Era inevitable que ambas parejas quisieran al menos un "descansito" de la tarea de salvar el mundo.
> 
> Ahora, los datos extras de este capítulo:
> 
> El poema que recita Sev, es un verso que se encuentra en "Las mil y una noches", está dentro de la historia de Amina, y es el verso que ella recita cuando conoce a su amado. El libro de "las mil y una noches", consiste en cuentos que están encadenados, un cuento dentro de un cuento dentro de un cuento, pueden buscar el fragmento entre la historia de Zobeida y Fahima.
> 
> Ifrit: es un ser de la mitología popular árabe. Generalmente se considera que es un tipo de genio dotado de gran poder y capaz de realizar tanto acciones benignas como malignas, con lo que presenta un carácter dual que no comparten los otros genios. Estos monstruosos genios reciben este nombre (que significa literalmente, «poderosos») porque según la tradición árabe fueron los primeros en ser creados. Se consideran superiores a la raza humana porque, a diferencia del ser humano, creado de arcilla, ellos provenían «del mismísimo vaho de Dios». (definición de Wikipedia, resumida)
> 
> Puse el concepto de Sev fingiendo ser un ifrit, porque todo el libro de "Las mil y una noches", está plagado de ellos. Pensé que a Harry le gustaría todo el numerito.
> 
> La frase "Escucho y obedezco" es lo que dicen en el libro cada que alguien da una orden a otra persona, para indicar que se ha recibido y aceptado el mandato.
> 
> Los platillos que convoca Severus son: hojas de parra, que son un rollito hecho con una sola hoja de parra por cada uno, relleno de arroz y cordero con especias. Kepe Bola, que es carne molida de cordero y especias, hecha bolitas y frita. Los dulces son los clásicos dedos de novia y uno llamado Znoud El Fit, es un pastelito frito relleno de crema, un poco similar en la forma a los pays de manzana del McDonalds. Y el té de menta marroquí, a ese no sé qué le echan, pero sabe muy diferente al té de menta clásico.
> 
> Y sí, puedo dar fe de que todos esos platillos son deliciosos, y mejor no mandó a la India a Sev y Harry, sino me echo varios capítulos de ellos vacacionando.


	17. Una decisión

Ya habíamos "descansado" un día y dos noches, en otro par de días volveríamos al "trabajo". Fuimos a buscar alimento y hacer "acto de presencia" ante nuestros compañeros, pero después de que comimos en silencio por casi media hora, simplemente desaparecimos los trastes de la comida y no volvimos a salir de la tienda, suponemos que Luna y Rolf tampoco. Antes de ir a dormir me dedique a molestar un poco a Harry.

—Recuérdame que en cuanto acabe esto, debemos ir a cenar o algo, por el aniversario que no celebramos este año—.

—¿Qué no estábamos celebrando con una misión para salvar al mundo y sexo durante la misma? —.

—¿Siempre has tenido ese humor tan sarcástico mocoso? —.

—Solo desde que me case con el murciélago de las mazmorras—.

Después de otro rato de "molestarnos" mutuamente, nos fuimos a dormir. Estuvimos otros dos días en la tienda volviendo a conectarnos en todos los sentidos, ¡Dios! Como había extrañado esto. No me refería al sexo, sino a tener el tiempo de estar con Harry, hablar, contarnos nuestros sueños, decirnos palabras tiernas, esas que no ocupábamos en público, los dos podíamos ser tan cursis cuando estábamos solos. Ya habían pasado meses de que empezamos este viaje y no podía imaginarme no ver a Harry a diario nunca más. Cuando resolviéramos esto, el volvería a su trabajo y yo volvería a ser director. Pero no quería. No quería volver a separarme de él. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba en realidad trabajar. Harry tenía suficiente dinero para no volver a trabajar en toda su vida y yo, bueno, había ventajas en haber vivido casi como un asceta por más de 20 años. Para ninguno de los dos el dinero era en realidad un problema.

Trabajábamos para tener algo que hacer, pero estos meses simplemente me di cuenta de que ya no iba a poder soportar ninguna distancia entre nosotros. Necesitábamos desaparecer del mundo. Los dos seríamos arrastrados siempre a esta locura de "debes-salvar-al-mundo-y-ayudarnos-solo-por-que-eres-el-niño-que-vivió". Los dos queríamos una familia. Los dos queríamos vivir tranquilos. Los dos queríamos ser felices. Los dos queríamos ser simplemente "nosotros".

Había estado pensando durante estos días que después de que terminara esto, renunciaría a Hogwarts, le dejaría la dirección a Minerva y le diría que buscarán un nuevo profesor de pociones. ¡Al carajo con todo! Quería que tuviéramos un hijo, o dos, o tres. Si Harry quería continuar siendo Auror, alguno de los dos debía estar en casa, y la verdad, no me importaba mandar a Hogwarts a la mierda si era necesario para ser padre.

Estábamos tomando una siesta antes de cenar, disfrutando nuestro último día de descanso. Mientras más tenía a Harry entre mis brazos, más deseaba ver un bebé en nuestro futuro próximo. ¡Quería una vida normal! ¡Quería una casa con niños! ¡Quería poder besar a mi esposo sin que eso fuera noticia de primera plana!

En cuanto Harry despertó, le dije que tenía algo que hablar con él. Quería decirle lo que estaba en mi mente antes de tener que volver a preocuparnos por el mundo.

—Harry, ¡Quiero un bebé! —.

—Yo también—.

—No, me refiero a que DE VERDAD quiero que tengamos un bebé, quiero adoptar—.

—Y yo hablo también en serio. ¡Quiero un bebé tanto como tú! —.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho? —.

—No lo sé, sinceramente. Creo que... simplemente... no hemos tenido tiempo—.

—De eso es lo que quería hablarte, yo... pienso renunciar—.

Harry bufo divertido mientras me miraba.

—Es gracioso que digas eso, pensaba hacer eso mismo—.

—Pero... amas ser Auror—.

—Exacto, amo ser Auror, pero a pesar de que termine mis EXTASIS, siempre he sentido que me favorecieron de todos modos, y que soy el jefe de aurores más por mi fama que por mi talento. Y tú amas ser director, ¿Por qué quieres dejarlo? —.

—En primer lugar, no amo ser director, amo Hogwarts, y creo que soy bueno siendo director, pero Minerva también sería una gran directora, lo hizo muy bien ese año que estuviste de profesor conmigo, y aunque amo Hogwarts, amo más la idea de ver un pequeño crecer y que me llame papá—.

—¿Cuándo lo decidiste? Me refiero a renunciar—.

—Estos días, pero la idea ya había estado rondando mi mente—.

—Pero podemos adoptar sin tener que renunciar, ni tu ni yo—.

—Eso es cierto, pero ¿Quién cuidaría al bebé?, alguno de los dos tendría que quedarse en casa. ¿Cuándo lo decidiste tú? —.

—Desde inicios de año, y precisamente por mi trabajo como jefe de aurores—.

—¿A qué te refieres? —.

—A varias cosas. Una es la que ya te dije, que siento que mi fama precede a mi trabajo. Otra es que cada misión que hago es investigada por la prensa, he visto mucho mi fotografía en los periódicos, y estoy harto de no poder llevar una vida normal. Solo quiero hacer un trabajo como cualquier otro mago—.

>> Y, por último, si adoptamos quiero que nuestro hijo o hija pueda crecer sin la presión de ser "nuestro hijo", si sigo siendo auror, ¿sabes cuantos magos a los que he llevado a juicio querrían vengarse con nuestro bebé? Pensé que si renunciaba estaría más seguro, así solo sería el hijo o hija del director de Hogwarts—.

—Si renunciamos ambos, solo sería el hijo o hija de un ex-mortífago y el niño-que-vivió, lo cual tampoco le dará una infancia muy normal—.

—Pero solo tendríamos que preocuparnos de magos oscuros, no de todos los prisioneros de Azkaban—.

—Y de la prensa... ¿ya pensaste en eso? En cuanto adoptemos, saldrá en la primera plana. ¿Podremos con eso? —.

—Ya habíamos hablado de mudarnos a París, Severus. Ahí no les importa mucho si soy el-niño-que-vivió, o que tú eras mortífago—.

—Eso es cierto. ¿Entonces? ¿Estamos pensando lo mismo? —.

—¿Renunciar los dos? Sí, creo que sí. Después de resolver esto—.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, me acerque a él poniendo mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Luego le pregunte juguetonamente.

—¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Un niño o una niña? —.

—Ambos. Pero no lo sé en realidad. Quizás cuando lo veamos, sabremos que ese niño o niña es el que debemos tener—.

—¿Por qué no los dos? —.

—Sería genial, ¿No lo crees? Un niño y una niña—.

—Entonces ¿Haremos esto? ¿Tendremos una familia? —.

—Sí, tendremos una familia Sev—.

Enlace mi mano con la de Harry y le di un suave beso. Ambos sabíamos que habíamos tomado una decisión difícil, no para nosotros, sino para nuestra nación. Harry Potter se retiraría de la vista pública, y el héroe de guerra ex-mortífago también. Hace años nuestro matrimonio fue el tema más sonado por meses, esto; seguiría la misma línea. Habría reportajes, intentos de conseguir una entrevista, etc. Y si además se enteraban de que íbamos a adoptar... la fama de ambos perseguiría a nuestros niños. Lo mejor era mudarnos antes de adoptar. Así nuestro hijo o hija podría crecer de forma normal, o todo lo normal que se pudiera con dos padres que podían controlar los elementos. Podía sentir el temor en Harry porque yo mismo estaba aterrado por la decisión que acabábamos de tomar.

—Harry... —Empecé a decir—Tranquilo, estoy tan aterrado como tú. Pero hemos pasado cosas peores, podemos con esto. Y ambos queremos lo mismo. Una familia—.

—Sev. Solo me pregunto... sí seremos buenos padres. Tu no tuviste el mejor ejemplo, y yo solo tuve al tío Vernon como ejemplo—.

—Pero tuviste al saco de pulgas Black y al Lobo, no me agradaban mucho por lo que ya sabes, pero a su manera te dieron un ejemplo de lo que es un padre Harry, te protegieron y amaron, incluso Arthur te quiere como a un hijo, si alguien puede ayudarnos con nuestras dudas, es Arthur, y espera a que Molly se entere de lo que haremos, estará tejiendo botitas y gorritos con serpientes y snitchs en menos de lo que canta un gallo—.

—Ya quiero que esto termine. Estoy cansado ¿Sabes? Siempre hay algo que amenaza al mundo, solo que ahora no fue un mago oscuro, sino esta sobrecarga mágica. Pero parece que siempre hay algo. Y siempre buscarán que yo lo resuelva. Lo único diferente esta vez, es que todos parecen estar cooperando en vez de dejarnos el destino del mundo en nuestros hombros, otra vez—.

—Si hubiéramos tenido este apoyo con Voldemort, o Grindelwald, o cualquier otro mago oscuro... todo hubiera sido más fácil Harry, pero nada es tan fácil. Los magos oscuros saben que su poder no es la magia, sino dividir a las personas y luego manipularlas—.

—Y que llevaban la magia hasta sus límites—.

—No necesariamente. Sin ayuda de lacayos no hubieran podido hacerse de ningún poder en realidad. Todos ellos, primero separaban a sus ayudantes de sus amigos y familia y luego los convencían de que solo ellos los comprendían, eran listos, sabían que la mejor forma de ganar era manteniéndonos separados, que dudáramos hasta de nuestros hermanos. Espero que, de todo esto, varios magos entiendan que debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros, antes de que los problemas nos estallen en la cara. Y se de eso, lo aprendí de la peor forma—.

—Ojalá sucediera Sev. Pero no apostaría por eso—.

—Señor Potter de Snape, ¿Usted siendo un cínico? Me alegra ver que he influido positivamente en ti—.

—Cállate Sev. Mejor dejemos este tema tan deprimente y vamos a asegurarnos que aquellos dos sigan en pie—.

Salimos de la tienda y vimos que Luna y Rolf seguían en pie, estaban preparando la cena. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, ya habían convocado la cena, que eran solo unos sencillos sándwiches, fruta y té. Al terminar de cenar, acordamos terminar el entrenamiento alrededor de la cordillera y ver si podíamos crear un oasis más grande en algún punto. Luego de vuelta en París veríamos en qué otros lugares podríamos ocupar estos poderes de la misma forma que aquí.

Revisamos el orbe para ver el progreso de la "misión" y satisfechos, vimos que la aguja del medidor estaba a poco de llegar al amarillo, teníamos que ayudar aún más a lograr que pasara al verde, y entonces podríamos regresar a nuestras vidas.

Continuamos otras dos semanas el entrenamiento, y creamos unos 4 oasis más en varios puntos de la cordillera. Los beduinos empezaron a extender la ruta de sus caravanas hacia el primer oasis que creamos, y era cuestión de tiempo para que las tribus de Chad y Níger también descubrieran que un oasis había aparecido por arte de "magia" cerca de sus fronteras.

Llegó el día de irnos y fuimos a ver el primer oasis que creamos juntos, con hechizos desilusionadores para evitar ser vistos, ya había una caravana repostando ahí, niños jugando en las aguas del "manantial", unos hombres trabajando para construir un pozo y poder establecerse alrededor de él. Las mujeres armando las tiendas con los niños más grandes y los viejos sentados debajo de las palmeras datileras, escogiendo las frutas que sus familias, seguro, habían bajado de las palmeras antes de ponerse a trabajar. Este oasis sería un punto de referencia para las siguientes caravanas en un futuro y seguramente lo sería para los Tuareg y Wodaabes en los demás oasis que habíamos creado.

Nos fuimos hacia el campamento, recogimos todo y tomamos el traslador de regreso a casa. Rolf tenía razón en que si creábamos las condiciones la "vida" encontraría a donde afianzarse. Y me pregunté si había más lugares donde la vida fue tan arrebatada que solo la magia podía curar esa herida. Seguramente sería una de las cosas que tendríamos que discutir de vuelta en París.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten si les va gustando la historia, y cualquier duda que tengan o críticas constructivas.
> 
> Ahora, las definiciones (sacadas de Wikipedia) de las tribus nómadas de Libia, Chad y Níger, que son las que rodean la cordillera en que están los personajes.
> 
> Beduinos: El nombre beduino proviene del idioma árabe bedaui o badawi, que significa 'morador del desierto' (de bedu, badw en lengua coloquial: allí donde no existe población fija, es decir, el 'desierto'). Se da el nombre de beduinos a los árabes nómadas que habitan en los desiertos de Arabia Saudita, Siria, Jordania, Irak e Israel. Son originarios de la península arábiga. En el siglo VII, con las conquistas árabes, se expandieron por el norte de África (Egipto, Argelia, Libia, Malí, Túnez, Marruecos). Los beduinos actuales están organizados en tribus que hablan el badawi, y se consideran descendientes del pueblo árabe.
> 
> Tuareg: Los tuaregs o imuhars son un pueblo bereber (o amazigh) de tradición nómada del desierto del Sáhara. Su población se extiende por cinco países africanos: Argelia, Libia, Níger, Malí y Burkina Faso. Cuando se desplazan, cubren sus necesidades y las de los animales debido a que viven en unidades familiares extensas que llevan grandes rebaños a su cargo. Tienen su propia escritura, el tifinagh y su propio idioma, el tamashek. El desarrollo de los medios de transporte modernos en el Sahara desde la segunda mitad del siglo XX ha provocado el declive de la actividad comercial de las caravanas tuaregs y la sedentarización de parte de su población en las grandes ciudades del sur del desierto y del Sahel.
> 
> Wodaabe: Los Wodaabe (también bororo) son un subgrupo étnico de los pastores fulani. Son tradicionalmente pastores y comerciantes nómadas ubicados en el Sahel, con migraciones desde el sur de Níger, a través del norte de Nigeria, noreste de Camerún y oeste de la República Centroafricana. Se estima que hacia 1983 consistían en 45.000 habitantes. Ellos hablan el idioma fula y la religión predominante es el islam.
> 
> Y por si se preguntan quiénes son los Fulani...
> 
> Fulani: Los fulani (también llamados fula, peul, fulbe) son el pueblo nómada más grande del mundo, cuyo origen es desconocido. Viven en África occidental, la mayoría en el Sahel, donde, junto con los hausa, suman alrededor de 40 millones. Se encuentran en Malí, Guinea, Camerún, Senegal, Níger, Burkina Faso, Guinea-Bissau, Benín y en número menor en Ghana, Mauritania, Sierra Leona, Togo y Chad. Hablan fulfulde (pular) y estuvieron entre los primeros grupos africanos que abrazaron el islam.


	18. Travesía

De vuelta en el departamento de París, vimos no sin sentir bastante alivio, que estaba tal cual lo dejamos, nuestros amigos lo usaban de cuartel general de toda esta "operación", pero habían respetado nuestro hogar y seguía en pie, excepto por la constante presencia de ellos mismos. Me recordé a mí mismo que esto era temporal.

De las primeras cosas que hicimos al llegar y desempacar, fue checar el nivel de magia que marcaba el medidor de Harry, seguía en rojo, pero cada vez se acercaba más al amarillo. En los últimos días de nuestro "entrenamiento", había estado pensando en nuestros siguientes pasos.

Rolf había tenido una idea brillante al crear los oasis, habíamos empezado a circular entre los nómadas de la cordillera, la versión de que esos oasis eran productor del movimiento de las placas, cercanas a la cordillera. Dicho "movimiento" fue el causante de que saliera agua y se formarán dichos manantiales. Y a pesar de esta versión, corrió a la par otra, donde decían que habían sido creados por los dioses. Cualquiera de las dos versiones nos servía.

Después de la ejecución de su idea, había pensado que, si encontrábamos suficientes lugares donde hacer algo parecido, podríamos drenar suficiente magia con rapidez, evitando más daños a la barrera. Así que decidí plantearles a mis compañeros de viaje esta idea, después de unos días de descanso.

—¿Qué opinan de una travesía? —Solté en la cena mientras comíamos la comida de Laurélie.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente Severus? —Dijo Rolf mirándome intrigado.

—Me refiero a replicar lo de los oasis, pero en otros lados. Es evidente que cuando usamos estos "poderes" en algo así, el nivel de magia requerido es tal, que la aguja del medidor desciende drásticamente. Si visitamos suficientes lugares y replicamos el "experimento" de Tabesti, podríamos drenar suficiente energía mágica—.

—Entonces debemos encontrar lugares muy dañados, lugares donde la vida en sí, la tenga difícil para afianzarse—Agrego Harry mirando a ningún punto en particular.

—Y, sobre todo, lugares que tengan un fuerte vacío mágico. Sé que hay lugares cuya fuerza mágica fue casi drenada, parte por culpa de magos, parte por los muggles. Así que debemos buscar lugares así. ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo en buscar estos lugares y luego idear "soluciones" para ellos? —.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo—Dijo Luna con una voz tan clara y decidida que nunca le habíamos oído. Si ella estaba de acuerdo Rolf también lo estaba.

—¿Harry? —Voltee buscando su respuesta.

—Sabes que sí Sev. Pero hay que empezar a buscarlos ya. Presiento que la barrera sigue fracturándose a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos—Y no dijo más en toda la noche.

Los demás seguimos hablando de otras cosas, principalmente trivialidades para mantener la mente despejada. Después nos fuimos a dormir. Al día siguiente empezaríamos las investigaciones para definir nuestra ruta.

Harry nos mostró un artilugio muggle que nos podía ayudar, una cosa llamada computadora que usaba una especie de red de información. Gracias a ese artilugio, por el cual tuvimos que dejar sin magia una parte del departamento para que funcionara correctamente, redujimos el tiempo de nuestra búsqueda, logramos obtener una lista más o menos decente de lugares con problemas para conservar su flora y fauna. Ahora debíamos ver cuáles de esos, además tenían un déficit enorme en la magia circundante.

Kingsley nos ayudó investigando de forma discreta con los ministros de los países de la lista, cuales tenían algún problema mágico o con criaturas mágicas. Al final tuvimos una ruta de 13 países con zonas en que podíamos "utilizar" nuestros poderes para ayudar: Japón, China, Rusia, India, Dinamarca, Finlandia, Islandia, Noruega, Suecia, Argentina, Brasil, Chile y Perú.

Empezamos los preparativos de inmediato, tardamos alrededor de unas 2 semanas en dejar todo el itinerario listo, estaríamos fuera cerca de unos 3 meses al menos, cuando termináramos ya estaríamos cerca de agosto o al menos a principios de este. Con algo de suerte, podría presentar mi renuncia antes de que empezara el ciclo escolar, aún no había tenido oportunidad de citar a Minerva para discutir ese asunto con ella y sabía que no me lo pondría fácil. Harry no lo estaba pasando mejor, Kingsley estaba tan entusiasmado por esta "pequeña" travesía que haríamos, que Harry no podía decirle nada.

Saldríamos en menos de una semana, así que Harry y yo coordinamos una pequeña cena con nuestros amigos para avisarles de la decisión de renunciar, sobre la adopción, Harry dijo que ya tenía a alguien moviendo los hilos por nosotros y cuando usaba su lado Slytherin, prefería no interferir en sus planes. Los citamos en un pequeño restaurante cerca del edificio, el dueño era un mago que decidió retirarse a la vida tranquila cerca de Champs-de-mars, pero que ocupaba más sus talentos no-mágicos en una cocina que merecía el epíteto de "mágica".

Llegaron Rossie y Kingsley, Ron y Hermione, Draco y Astoria, Neville y Hannah, los señores Weasley y Bill y Fleur, Charlie no pudo venir desde Rumania y por alguna razón desconocida para mí, Ginny y Viktor Krum. Pasamos un buen rato comiendo y bebiendo, cuando notamos que todos estaban relajados y felices, soltamos la bomba.

—Su atención por favor—Llame la atención de todos golpeando mi copa con una cuchara. Bien, ¿todos me escuchan? Todos hicieron gestos de asentimiento—El motivo de esta reunión, además de servir como descanso a esta "misión" es también hacerles un anuncio a todos, algo que quizás ya algunos intuyeron... y si no lo han hecho, esto va a ser una completa sorpresa para ustedes...nosotros, es decir; Harry y yo... renunciamos—.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Soltaron Minerva y Kingsley al mismo tiempo.

—Lo que oyeron—Soltó Harry lo más suave posible—Kingsley, amo ser auror, pero desde que trabajo para el ministerio, no hay un solo día en que no hagan propaganda de hasta el más mínimo caso. Y como jefe de aurores, mis deberes se resienten con todo el interés mediático, ¿Hace cuánto que no entreno a los reclutas? ¿Cómo puedo hacer un buen trabajo si la prensa revisa hasta los casos de simple magia accidental? —.

—Y Minerva, no soy un mal director, pero tú eres extraordinaria como directora, no puedo imaginar un mejor sustituto de Albus que tú. Sé que querías que conservará el puesto que tenía antes de la guerra, pero para serte sincero, ya no disfruto tanto el dar clases, hay cosas que quiero hacer y que no tuve tiempo en ningún momento de mi vida—.

>> ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de Slughorn cuando regresamos a Hogwarts? ¿Qué él ya había visto demasiada guerra? Estoy en esa situación. Estoy cansado Minerva. Quiero ver qué más hay en el mundo para mí. Y quiero que Harry me acompañe en eso, y él quiere acompañarme también. Ambos estamos cansados, llevaremos esta misión hasta completarla, pero queremos descansar de este asunto de salvar-el-mundo—.

—No es que no ayudaremos si nos necesitan—Agrego rápidamente Harry—Es más, un asunto de querer desaparecer de la vida pública y solo regresar si de verdad es necesaria nuestra presencia para resolver algo—.

—¿Están seguros? —Pregunto Minerva y por la mirada de Kingsley, él también se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

—Sí—Dijimos al unísono.

—Pues entonces, tendré tus papeles listos cuando esto termine Harry. Aunque te extrañare en el ministerio—Dijo Kingsley regalándole a Harry una sonrisa enorme. Muy seguramente ya estaba pensando en algo, pero supongo que nos enteraríamos hasta más tarde.

—Severus, si estas tan seguro de esto, acepto tu renuncia. Pero que sepas que aun así considero que fuiste un gran director, aunque ahora no sé qué harán los alumnos con sus posters del "director-murciélago" que tenían algunos en sus dormitorios. No me imagino que combinación podrían hacer conmigo—.

No. No es posible que no hubiera pasado ya el asunto del poster del director murciélago. Algún hijo de muggles con un sentido del humor parecido al de los gemelos Weasley, había tenido la genial idea de hacer un poster con una foto mía, usando un ridículo disfraz muggle de un tipo disfrazado de murciélago de una cosa llamada comics. Lo peor era que ponían a Harry como el "ayudante" de este personaje, el dúo dinámico. Era algo muggle al parecer. Y yo que pensé que, en después de más de un año de eso, ya lo habrían olvidado.

—Minerva, dudo mucho que ese asunto vaya a desaparecer, aunque me vaya yo—Dije con amargura, sabiendo que era cierto.

Después de esto, solo esperamos el postre y nos fuimos todos hacia el departamento, los dejamos en sus habitaciones y antes de ir hacia nuestra alcoba, Ginny le alcanzó un papel a Harry y se metió a su cuarto, a Krum lo dejamos en el sofá de la sala. Ya en nuestra habitación, interrogue a Harry mientras nos poníamos el pijama.

—¿Qué te dio tu ex? —.

—¿Celoso? —.

—No, intrigado—.

—Está investigando unas cosas por mí. Ella como famosa jugadora de quidditch tiene contactos para algo que debo resolver. No te preocupes, te enteraras en cuanto esté listo. Anda, vamos a dormir que mañana empacamos y salimos hacia nuestro viaje. Kingsley ya arregló que los ministerios de los países a los que entraremos se hagan de la vista gorda sobre el lugar en donde decidamos acampar u hospedarnos—.

—Bien, pero que conste que solo aguanto la curiosidad por que cuando usas tu lado Slytherin es precioso de ver—.

—Cállate Sev, mejor ven a dormir—.

Me acosté junto a él en la cama y nos quedamos dormidos casi de inmediato. Mañana saldríamos a recorrer el mundo, aunque no de la forma en que habíamos pensado Harry y yo que sería.


	19. El palacio de Jade y la ciudad imperial

Partiríamos el día de hoy y ya teníamos todo listo para llegar a la escuela Mahoutokoro, nuestra "coartada" para nuestra presencia en Japón era revisar la escuela y su plan de estudios como una "orden" del ministro de magia, así cuando revisáramos los lugares mágicos del país, parecería parte de nuestras órdenes. Solo no contamos con el perro y las lechuzas.

Estábamos tan ocupados con los equipajes y el traslador que no nos dimos cuenta cuando Lumos y Nox se nos pegaron a los hombros y Hocicos agarró el pantalón de Harry, así que aterrizamos en la entrada del palacio de jade, con nuestros baúles en una mano, el estómago un poco revuelto y 3 animales de compañía que se negaron en redondo a separarse de Harry y de mí.

El director salió a recibirnos, y observo la escena un poco divertido, pero se compuso rápidamente dándonos una mirada de desaprobación ante el comportamiento poco "correcto" que estábamos ofreciendo.

—Bienvenidos a Mahoutokoro, el palacio de jade de Minami Iwo Jima. Mi nombre es Eiji Fudo. Su ministro nos avisó de su llegada, siganme, dejen sus baúles, estarán en sus habitaciones cuando lleguen a ellas. Y sus mascotas pueden estar en el jardín interior—.

Hocicos salió disparado hacia el palacio al oír la palabra "jardín" y las lechuzas fueron volando tras él. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué pésima primera impresión estábamos dando! Aunque fuera una excusa, no quería dar la impresión equivocada al director de una escuela mágica, siendo que yo era el director de una también.

Dejamos los baúles en la entrada tal como nos indicó el director y lo seguimos al interior del palacio. La escuela se encontraba en la cima de un volcán inactivo de la isla, rodeado de nubes que dan la ilusión de que esta flotando. El lugar tenía un aura fuerte, de magia pura, impregnada en cada piedra, árbol, hojas, en cada elemento del edificio. Rezumaba magia. Pronto llegamos a nuestras habitaciones.

>> La habitación derecha es para la señorita y el joven, y la habitación izquierda es para usted y su esposo director. Espero las encuentren de su agrado. La cena se sirve a las 8 y esperamos contar con su presencia—.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

—Severus... —Empezó Luna—Es algo serio este señor—.

—Los japoneses no suelen ser demostrativos, reírse enfrente de sus invitados lo consideran una falta de respeto. Lo más que permiten es una pequeña risita con los labios cerrados—.

—Que raros—.

Y se metió a su habitación si decir más seguida de Rolf. Harry y yo los imitamos y nos metimos a la nuestra. La habitación era un sueño de color verde. El palacio de jade hacía honor a su nombre. Toda la habitación era de color verde jade, con varios acentos en gris plata y negro, los muebles eran de nogal y caoba oscura tapizados con seda, incluso la cama se veía lujosa a pesar de su sencillez. Había una pequeña chimenea donde ardía un fuego muy acogedor. Después de reponernos de la sorpresa, Harry y yo tomamos un baño y nos arreglamos para la cena.

—Ponte la túnica negra Harry—.

—No me gusta tanto el negro, ¿Por qué no uso la verde? —.

—¿Quieres mimetizarte con el palacio? Si no quieres que te vean, puedes usar mejor tu capa invisible—.

—Jaja muy gracioso Sev—Dijo con sarcasmo—¿No entiendo por qué debemos usar negro? Entiendo que a te ti te guste ese color, pero porque insistes en que debemos usarlo—.

—Para mostrar respeto Harry, no sabemos cómo es su organización, en Hogwarts siempre se usa un uniforme gris y negro y con los colores de tu casa, pero aquí es más colorido el asunto, así que debemos vernos sobrios—.

—Si insistes, pero te aseguro que me veré muy mal de negro—.

¡Por Merlín! Mi mocoso no podía estar más equivocado, el negro le sentaba perfecto, vestido completamente de ese color, pantalón, camisa, y túnica, se veía... delicioso. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Yo evite al final la túnica y use la capa negra que usaba en Hogwarts con el broche de mi casa. Salimos y ya estaban Luna y Rolf listos, Rolf había imitado nuestra vestimenta y vestía de sobrio negro, pero Luna optó por un azul oscuro. En cuanto entramos al comedor, la mesa de profesores y los alumnos, nos saludaron haciéndonos una reverencia a la cual respondimos de la misma forma. Luego nos sentamos a la mesa del profesorado y la cena empezó sin más ceremonia.

Al día siguiente, debíamos fingir que estábamos aprendiendo de su sistema educativo y ver qué adecuaciones habían hecho para la educación de los muggles que deseaban vivir en nuestro mundo. Me alegro saber que no habían cambiado mucho su plan educativo. Los adultos muggles que habían exhibido interés y talento para aprender magia, tomaban clases el fin de semana y los niños muggles tomaban las clases con el resto de sus compañeros magos solo teniendo un par de clases extras en las tardes, una hora sobre costumbres, leyes y tradiciones del mundo mágico y otra para ayudar a canalizar la magia y ayudar a que esta se "instalase" permanentemente en el "aspirante muggle".

Después de varios días "aprendiendo" sobre las adecuaciones y el sistema educativo, incluido un viaje al campo de quidditch donde Harry estuvo por horas, le dijimos a nuestro anfitrión que nos apetecía ir a dar un paseo por su país, ese fin de semana, a lo cual nos expresó su agrado por "nuestro interés" en conocer su cultura. Parte verdad, parte pretexto, en las noches nos habíamos dedicado a localizar puntos donde la magia o la vida había sido drenada, localizamos un punto, y no fue sorpresa que cuando llegamos el medidor de magia de bolsillo de Harry, al que ya le había reparado su defecto de medición, marcará que no había nada de magia ahí. Lo cual es inusual en sí mismo.

Hiroshima, el primer lugar donde los muggles usaron una bomba atómica con el fin de matar a sus iguales, Nagasaki fue el segundo. Ambos lugares estaban drenados de magia, pero Hiroshima definitivamente había sido agotado, no había rastros de magia en ninguna parte. Ambas ciudades habían reflorecido, se habían vuelto a poblar de vida, pero en lo referente al flujo de magia, este estaba vacío, ni siquiera estaba bloqueado, simplemente desapareció. Cuando conectamos el hecho de que la tecnología muggle fue capaz de borrar la magia, entendimos que había que estudiar más sobre la tecnología que producían.

Tuvimos que usar una buena parte de nuestra energía (y por alguna razón, dreno más de mi energía que de la de los demás) para reconstruir el flujo de magia en Hiroshima, y para fortuna de todos nosotros en Nagasaki solo se había producido un bloqueo, así que aún teníamos algo de energía para llegar al palacio de jade. Usaríamos el día siguiente para descansar y reponer energías. La siguiente semana tendríamos que visitar la ciudad prohibida en China. Nos despedimos de nuestro anfitrión (que prometió encargarse de nuestros polizontes durante nuestro recorrido por china) y prometimos regresar a despedirnos antes de "regresar" a nuestra nación y por nuestras mascotas.

Cuando llegamos a Zijin Cheng (ciudad prohibida), aparecimos cerca de un callejón que quedaba a pocas calles de ahí. Nuestros anfitriones en esta nación eran una familia mágica cuyos hijos, un niño y una niña, recibían su educación mágica mediante tutores y grupos de estudio. Aquí la educación mágica no tenía una escuela como Mahoutokoro _o_ Hogwarts, la educación que recibían era de magos expertos en su carrera y que les daban clases "mezcladas", es decir; en una misma clase de pociones, también recibían instrucción sobre hechizos o transfiguraciones, y también recibían clases específicas para algunos temas, como cuidado de criaturas. Gracias a esto último, localizamos el problema que aquejaba al flujo mágico de china.

La ciudad prohibida tenía dentro de sí, una enorme biblioteca mágica, si sabias donde pedir acceso, podías llegar a muchas partes mágicas, así nos enteramos de que toda la ciudad imperial era un pueblo entero mágico dedicado al comercio y el conocimiento. Al centro de la ciudad, estaba la gran biblioteca, con ejemplares de magia defensiva, ofensiva, pociones, animales mágicos, etc. Pero no se limitaba a eso, los libros no estaban divididos en magia blanca o negra, estaban separados por su objetivo, no por sus medios. También había secciones muggles, porque muchos magos chinos, consideraban que lo mejor para estar preparados era conocer lo más que se pudiera del mundo que los rodeaba. No podría estar más de acuerdo con ellos.

Alrededor de la biblioteca, estaba una serie de patios y aulas especiales para los grupos de estudio de las familias mágicas. Cada una de ellas estaba adaptada al contenido de la lección de ese día, un encantamiento similar a la sala de los menesteres de nuestro Hogwarts. Toda la "ciudad" estaba hecha en cuadrados concéntricos, siendo la gran biblioteca su centro. El siguiente cuadrado eran los artículos mágicos, ingredientes para pociones, varitas, ropa especial, etc. El penúltimo cuadrado constaba de negocios mágicos, pero que vendían cosas muggles, es decir, vendían ambos, sobre todo algunos ingredientes para comidas que a los magos les encantaba comer del mundo muggle, y lo más extraordinario es que muchos muggles vendían esos productos ahí. Y no era algo reciente, llevaban siglos haciendo esto.

El ultimo cuadrado, agregado luego de la cumbre en Mont Saint-Michel, eran las aulas de instrucción mágica para muggles. Aquí los niños y adultos que habían sido parte de los casos de "magia muggle" estaban recibiendo instrucción académica para utilizar la magia, además de servir como intercambio cultural de la comunidad mágica y la muggle.

Mientras todo en la ciudad parecía estar en orden, durante los días que estuvimos "conociendo y verificando" la instrucción de los muggles, había rumores de que los dragones chinos estaban en problemas. Al parecer su magia estaba sufriendo un colapso desde que Mao Tse-Tung, subió al poder en 1946 y hasta la fecha de su muerte, gran parte de los dragones estuvieron peor que en el exilio. Al parecer es una constante que todos los dictadores megalomaníacos busquen artefactos mágicos que les den más poder, sean de nuestro mundo o del mundo muggle, y no me refiero a Mao.

Uno de sus subalternos creía firmemente en el poder de la magia, pero este era un simple muggle. Este individuo, al parecer estuvo buscando encarecidamente un dragón, el que fuera, para matarlo y comer su carne, ya que estaba convencido de que, al hacerlo, obtendría el poder del dragón. Dado que, para la cultura china, el dragón era un símbolo de poder, su plan no sonaba "tan" descabellado (al menos en su mente), si no fuera porque ningún dragón se dejaría comer tan fácilmente. Pero la ventaja de los números es que entre más cantidad hay de un lado de la balanza, esta se inclina a tu favor. Mandaba partidas de "cazadores" escudándose con el pretexto de que eran órdenes de Mao hacer algunas redadas de supuestos levantamientos. Los magos de esa época, sabiendo esto; crearon barreras mágicas muy fuertes para proteger a los dragones haciendo un vínculo con la magia de estos mismos. Cuando el régimen acabo, este individuo ya estaba fuera del juego y se suavizaron las barreras, pero estas habían absorbido mucha magia de los dragones dejándolos con pocas posibilidades de volar más allá de un área específica.

Cuando logramos averiguar dónde estaban los dragones, nos enteramos de que había cuatro tipos más de dragones además del bola de fuego: dragón largo, dragón amarillo, dragón negro y dragón perla. Incluso había una leyenda alrededor de estos, donde gracias a un favor que les hicieron a los humanos, fueron apresados bajo las montañas y se convirtieron en los 4 ríos chinos.

Aquí la forma de regresar energía mágica requería los conocimientos de Luna y Rolf, ya que acercarse a un dragón no es tarea fácil. Lo intentamos por unos tres días antes de que la solución viniera de la mano de Harry. Habíamos encontrado un dragón perla cerca del río Xi, una hembra con dos crías. Luna intentó acercarse a ella sin éxito, al menos solo le gruñía y no intento atacarnos. Rolf lo intento un rato después sin éxito. Pensé que, al ser criaturas de fuego, quizás sintieran empatía por mí, craso error, conmigo sentía aún más animadversión. Al final fue el turno de Harry, él se acercó y se sentó a una distancia "segura" y extendió sus manos agachando la cabeza para evitar ver a la dragona, esta se acercó y puso su cabeza entre las manos de Harry, como señal de aceptación, Harry por fin vio a la dragona a los ojos y le hizo una reverencia, está bajo la cabeza y por fin pudimos acercarnos a ella.

Harry nos dijo que podía sentir que el núcleo mágico de los dragones chinos estaba conectado gracias a lo que habían hecho los magos cuando crearon las barreras, por eso eran tan fuertes, usaron la magia de todos los dragones del país sumada a la de los magos. Pero esto mismo los dejo con tan poca magia cuando se retiraron que estaban "varados" en sus áreas sin posibilidad de expandirse y de reproducirse, así que el hecho de que esta dragona tuviera dos crías era una rareza.

Harry se ofreció a ser el catalizador, ya que, por alguna razón, su magia parecía ser mejor recibida por los dragones que la nuestra, así que usamos a Harry para transferir parte de nuestra magia elemental a los dragones. Cuando acabamos la transferencia, el pecho de la dragona y sus crías exhibían un emblema en forma de crisantemo dorado. Estábamos agotados cuando regresamos con nuestros anfitriones, a los cuales no habíamos engañado ni un poquito.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, fuimos recibidos con un banquete y sendas reverencias, además de que la casa tenía decoraciones con crisantemos dorados, como agradecimiento por ayudar a los dragones, nuestros anfitriones lo averiguaron de alguna forma. Al parecer, esos crisantemos eran símbolo de paz y descanso, además de que esa variedad de flor, solo la usaba la realeza, al menos es lo que habían dicho nuestros anfitriones. También nos enteramos de que los dragones chinos, contrario a la creencia popular de Europa, no estaban ligados a la fuerza elemental del fuego, sino del agua y el tiempo. Así que supusimos que fue por eso por lo que los dragones aceptaron a Harry. Al día siguiente agradecimos la hospitalidad y nos despedimos y aparecimos en el palacio de Jade. Teníamos que cumplir con nuestra promesa.

Apenas nos vio, Eiji Fudo se acercó y nos dio un abrazo muy fuerte, nos dio algunos obsequios del profesorado y los alumnos, además de que nos dio una lista de pequeños que deseaban un autógrafo de Harry y mío.

—Por favor, envíenselos, están muy ilusionados con esa posibilidad—.

—Lo haremos. Le dijo Harry, a lo cual yo asentí—.

—Bien, no los detengo más... señores de los elementos—Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Qué nos delato? —Director Snape, tranquilícese, no diremos nada—.

—¿Diremos? —.

—Sus anfitriones en China y yo, por supuesto—.

—¿Ellos saben quiénes somos? —.

—Lo supieron cuando los crisantemos de la variedad imperial volvieron a florecer, llevaban sin hacerlo desde que los dragones perdieron su magia. Y yo me di cuenta de que nuestras ciudades "sin magia" fueron rápidamente tomadas por criaturas mágicas que habían evitado el sitio por décadas. Simplemente observamos que eso pasó justo después de sus "paseos"—.

—Entonces, ¿No dirán nada? —.

—No, nuestra labor es educar, enseñar, no exhibir a los señores de los elementos. Su labor de ustedes es importante, indispensable y, por ende, nadie debe saberlo. Así que, si nos dan su itinerario, podremos ponerlos en contacto con gente como nosotros, que no intervendrán en sus actividades y se encargarán de desviar la atención de ustedes—.

—Está bien, les enviaré nuestro itinerario. Aceptamos su ayuda—.

—Señores, señora, ha sido un honor conocerlos. Que tengan un buen viaje—.

Tomamos el equipaje, agarramos bien a los polizontes y agarramos el traslador, en menos de un instante ya estábamos de regreso en el departamento en París. Nunca pensé que habría gente que supiera de nosotros, y aún más, que estuviera dispuesta a no usarnos como arma o salvadores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me costó escribirlo, la musa andaba perdida y para colmo de males, ayer internaron a mi mamá en el hospital, está relativamente bien, no se preocupen. Pero de todos modos se quedará hospitalizada varios días.
> 
> Los conceptos clave:
> 
> El nombre del director de Mahoutokoro, Eiji Fudo, Eiji significa Dos protectores y Fudo significa dios del fuego y la sabiduría.
> 
> El crisantemo dorado es el simple crisantemo amarillo, pero es cierto que algunas variedades de este, solo se cultivaban para la realeza china. Si quieren ver una película buena de China, vean "La maldición de la flor dorada".
> 
> Los dragones chinos, la leyenda de los cuatro dragones si existe, búsquenla en Google, y el simbolismo también es cierto, solo que me falto agregar que también son símbolo de sabiduría y de la fuerza yang (masculino).


	20. Vishnú, Kali y el exilio de Koldovstoretz

Nuestra siguiente parada en la travesía era la India, esperamos un par de días en el departamento, ahora conocido como el cuartel general, a que Eiji nos enviara los "contactos", ya estábamos a mediados de mayo y hasta el momento, todo iba bien en nuestro itinerario. Este no tardó mucho en enviarnos un par de contactos en la india, uno en un templo dedicado a Vishnú y otro en un templo dedicado a Kali. Un dios de la creación y otro de la destrucción... esto pintaba a ser muy interesante. Mientras, el contacto en Rusia era un ex-agente de la KGB, que ahora se dedicaba a vender, ¡Sorpresa!, artículos "mágicos" para muggles.

En cuanto recibimos los contactos, agarramos los baúles (decidí llevarme desde ahora el baúl de compartimentos con la biblioteca, ahora acrecentada con unos cuantos comprados en China, y otros donados por Hermione, Kingsley y nuestro nuevo amigo Eiji), dejamos a Hermione y Ron a cargo de Hocicos y las lechuzas. No queríamos otra "revuelta" como en Japón (en resumen, debemos una fuente que aún no sabemos cómo lograron destruir entre los tres animales y que no se pudo reparar con magia, así que se mandó a hacer otra), tomamos los trasladores y nos encontramos en el templo Padmanabhaswamy en Thiruvananthapuram, la capital de Kerala. Nos recibió una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

—Bienvenidos al templo de Vishnú, mi nombre es Laksmí y seré su guía para su visita. Por favor, encojan su equipaje y síganme—.

Llegamos a una casucha de madera pegada al templo que no parecía muy estable, Laksmí nos abrió la puerta y vimos un jardín enorme al cual entramos, nuestra guía nos explicó que no era un hechizo extensor sino una puerta, como la del callejón Diagon, solo ciertas personas estaban autorizadas a entrar al Áshram, que eso es lo que era esta "escuela".

Los Áshrams comúnmente son lugares de meditación y cultura para los muggles muy similares a un monasterio, en el caso de la educación mágica, los Áshrams estaban diseñados para tratar con grupos pequeños de estudiantes por grado, cada maestro tenía de 10 a 15 estudiantes máximo, sus clases no tenían un orden establecido sino que lo daba la dinámica del grupo, aprendían sobre magia y sobre los muggles, buscando el "equilibrio" de ambos mundos en sus vidas, ya que los niños no vivían aparte del mundo muggle. Cada día, los maestros enseñaban pociones, Herbología, cuidado de criaturas, meditación (si, meditacion), defensa contra las artes oscuras y algunas materias muggles como matemáticas, lengua, ciencias y defensa personal (por que insistían en que no siempre habría una varita y un buen puñetazo también podía ser útil), además de sus clases, los estudiantes y maestros ayudaban a limpiar el Áshram, cocinaban la comida de todos y terminaban el día tomando una taza de té todos juntos y agradeciendo a sus profesores y compañeros por el día de aprendizaje.

El primer día era costumbre que los visitantes llevarán el día como cualquier estudiante, así que aprendimos toda la dinámica anterior de primera mano. Los siguientes días, nos explicaron que el problema de la magia en India es que muchos magos no creían en su propia magia, al igual que pasaba con los muggles. Pero los casos más preocupantes eran los de dos niños, Razia y Shahid.

Razia vivía cerca de Calcuta y el templo Kalighat, un templo dedicado a la diosa Kali, Razia tenía una particular amistad con un grupo de nagas, las cuales se habían erigido como protectoras de la pequeña, al parecer la pequeña era llamada en su comunidad por el sobrenombre de Apsará, ya que su físico era, digamos, demasiado hermoso para la humanidad y las nagas se habían encargado de mantener a los potenciales "depredadores" humanos, lejos de la niña. La niña era una bruja, pero no creía serlo y se aterraba de la magia, caso contrario de los que habíamos estado recibiendo hace tan solo unos meses.

Shahid, por otro lado, estaba convencido de ser la reencarnación de Vishnú, porque tenía la piel azul, pudimos deducir que el niño hacía magia accidental y se tiño a si mismo de ese color, pero estaba tan convencido de ser un "dios reencarnado" que estaba dejando salir demasiada magia y empezaba a ser peligroso. Él vivía justo en un pueblo cercano al Áshram.

En ambos casos, los magos de la India habían estado muy ocupados desmemorizando a los muggles que habían visto a estos dos niños, y buscando a los niños magos que no sabían que lo eran, todo esto estaba alterando el flujo de magia del país. Ningún mago había podido convencer a estos dos niños de su condición mágica, y al parecer, la cantidad de magia que tenían era demasiada para ser controlada por un mago común.

Empezamos a visitar a Shahid, la madre del niño era una muggle dedicada a Vishnú, eso es parte de lo que influyó en que el niño creyera que era una "reencarnación" del dios, la madre estaba segura de que su hijo tenía una misión muy importante para su comunidad. Mientras pensábamos en una solución para Shahid, fuimos a Calcuta, al templo Kalighat, donde conocimos a Razia. Usando el hechizo de idiomas que había creado, pudimos comunicarnos con las nagas, estas criaturas se habían erigido como protectoras de la niña, luego de que esta había sido vendida como "servidumbre". Por lo que nos contaron, un grupo de muggles dedicados a esto, habían matado a la madre y única pariente de la niña, la secuestraron y la vendieron, pero las nagas la liberaron cuando la niña y su "comprador" pasaron por su guarida. Este evento traumatizó a la niña, así que no confiaba en los humanos tal cual, ni mágicos ni muggles.

De regreso al Áshram, ya armados con la información de ambos niños, y con las mediciones del aparato de Harry, vimos que efectivamente estos dos niños, tenían un núcleo mágico impresionante, Shahid era hijo de muggles completamente, pero de Razia, no sabíamos si era la primera con magia de su familia o no, ya que la niña no hablaba excepto con las nagas y estas tampoco sabían este dato. En ambos casos, ninguno de los niños aceptaba su "poder" mágico. Fueron unos días muy frustrantes hasta que a Luna se le ocurrió una solución.

—¿Por qué no habla Rossie con ellos? —.

—¿Rossie? —¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

—Bueno, sí. Ella ya paso por algo "similar" aunque ella no fue mágica desde el inicio. Igual y ellos solo necesitan escuchar una historia parecida a la de ellos, al menos en ese aspecto—.

Llamamos a Rossie por medio de los orbes y le enviamos las coordenadas para su traslador, estuvo con nosotros en menos de 1 hora.

_—Queridos, un gusto verlos. ¿Cuándo veré a esos niños? —._

_—Hoy mismo si quieres Rossie—._

La llevamos inmediatamente con Shahid que era el más cercano. Rossie habló con su madre y él durante todo ese día. No sabemos de qué tanto hablaron, al final, Shahid aceptó asistir a la escuela, pero no quería que fuera en la india, ya que, por las creencias de los muggles, estos últimos quizás seguirían acosándolo con lo del dios reencarnado. Prometimos hablar con Minerva para ver una plaza en Hogwarts y Rossie les prometió buscarles asilo en Hogsmeade para cuando fuera a estudiar y un permiso para su madre, para ingresar al mundo mágico, ya que ella era muggle.

Al día siguiente, llevamos a Rossie con las nagas y Razia, las dejamos a solas y durante todo el día, igual que con Shahid, Rossie hablo con ellas y al final, las nagas convencieron a Razia de que tenía que estudiar, que estos "humanos" no le harían daño y que la "simpática dama" la protegería de todo peligro. Rossie venía con Razia de la mano, luego de que esta se hubo despedido de las nagas.

De vuelta en el Áshram, Rossie se quedó con Razia en una habitación hasta que esta se durmió.

—Rossie, ¿Les prometiste protegerla? ¿A las nagas? —.

—Sí, y sí, Severus. Yo no tengo hijos, y había estado hablando con Kingsley de tener uno, yo no puedo concebir, y a él no le importa que no sea un "hijo biológico", y creo que esta niña necesita crecer lejos de este lugar. Hogwarts es el mejor lugar para ella y Hogsmeade le va a encantar tanto, que todo ese pasado, solo será un mal recuerdo—.

—¿Y Kingsley estará de acuerdo? —.

—Más le vale querido. No creo que quiera verme enojada. Así que ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer preguntas y le escribes a tu amiga Minerva sobre esas plazas en Hogwarts? Mientras yo le escribo a Kingsley para el permiso para la madre de Shahid—.

—¿Y el asilo para ambos? —.

—Querido, tengo una casa a las afueras del pueblo, nunca la ocupo, es pequeña, pero creo que estará bien para ellos dos—.

—Ya pensaste en todo Rossie querida—.

Esa misma noche, teníamos todo listo, hablamos con Laksmí sobre la decisión que tomamos acerca de los niños y aunque ella esperaba que al final, los niños decidieran estudiar en su país, terminó aceptando que, en ambos casos, sus memorias respecto a su nación afectaban el desempeño de su fuerza mágica y sería mejor para ellos crecer lejos de ahí. Luego de una breve despedida de Laksmí y varios alumnos y maestros con los que empezamos a trabar amistad, llevamos a los niños y a la madre de Shahid hasta Hogsmeade, donde en el bar de Rossie ya nos esperaban Kingsley y Minerva.

Ambos les explicaron a los niños en qué consistía Hogwarts, y a la madre de Shahid, sus nuevas responsabilidades, ahora que estaba dentro del mundo mágico, incluyendo mantener el secreto de la existencia del mismo. Ella no opuso resistencia. Rossie llevó a Razia a sus habitaciones y luego de que la hubo instalado, llevó a Shahid y su madre hasta su casa en las afueras del pueblo. A ambos niños se les otorgó una "beca", que fue un arreglo entre Minerva, Rossie, Harry y yo, Harry y yo decidimos donarles el dinero suficiente mientras estuvieran estudiando para cubrir sus necesidades. Al final, no ocupamos nuestra energía mágica en la India, pero según lo que nos contó días después Laksmí, el flujo mágico de su nación empezó a fluir mucho mejor.

Después de arreglar este asunto, nuestra siguiente parada era Koldovstoretz. Nos vimos en Moscú con nuestro contacto Liosha Záitsev, un mago que se infiltró dentro del circulo interno de Stalin fingiendo ser un muggle, nos apareció directamente en Koldovstoretz que sería nuestro alojamiento mientras estuviéramos en Rusia. Esté nos explicó los problemas que aquejaban a su nación en cuanto al déficit mágico. El exilio de los magos y el efecto de la tecnología muggle en los animales mágicos.

Koldovstoretz, la escuela mágica de Rusia, cuya ubicación era conocida solo por los estudiantes y maestros de la institución y el ministro de magia de Rusia y quizás un puñado más de gente, solamente. El motivo de este secretismo era Grigori Rasputín. Antiguamente, la ubicación de la escuela era Moscú, literalmente en la capital del país, un sencillo hechizo parecido al de Grimmauld Place.

Gracias a Rasputín, se tuvo que cambiar la ubicación de la escuela. Mientras muchos magos oscuros quieren el dominio del mundo mágico, atacando directamente el mundo mágico, Rasputín usó una táctica diferente. Trato de hacerse del control de mundo muggle, mediante su influencia en la familia real rusa, sin embargo y quizás f afortunadamente, los muggles pensaron que era hora de "ponerle fin" a dicha influencia y fue asesinado por varios allegados al círculo interno del zar. Fue envenenado, disparado y arrojado a las aguas del río Neva. Si los muggles hubieran sabido que de hecho si era un mago... mejor que no lo supieran.

Mientras Rasputín estuvo en el poder, Koldovstoretz cambió su sede al lago Baikal, donde fue ocultada en un espacio específico del lago, inaccesible sin magia y sin las coordenadas exactas, hecha inmarcable en su totalidad. Y la razón de esas protecciones fue otro mago, Wolf Messing. Cuando Stalin ascendió al poder, al igual que el último zar, estuvo sujeto a la influencia de un mago, y en un plan similar a Voldemort, Messing trato de hacerse del control del ministerio mágico y Koldovstoretz, lo cual hizo que las protecciones a Koldovstoretz fueran reforzadas al máximo, al final, Messing murió por complicaciones de enfermedades muggles.

Estos dos hechos, hicieron que muchos magos emigraran hacia otros países, cuando murió Rasputín, muchos no regresaron y cuando murió Messing, menos. Eso dejó un déficit mágico impresionante. Pero aunado a esto, hubo otro hecho ligado a los muggles que alteró la magia de Rusia. El accidente de Mayak, una planta nuclear construida como secreto de estado durante 1945 y 1948 y que durante su operación contaminó varios lagos y dos ríos, además de usar el lago Karachai como depósito de desperdicios nucleares, además de una explosión no nuclear que libero de cualquier forma suficiente radiación para matar a 200 personas y afectar a 470000. Como resultado toda esa área estaba infectada, y era "imposible" que hubiera vida.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que esto era trabajo para dos equipos, así que Luna y Rolf se concentraron en buscar una solución para lograr atraer de vuelta a los magos rusos hacia su patria junto con Liosha, mientras Harry y yo buscaríamos una solución para la contaminación de la zona de la planta de Mayak.

Estuvimos por casi una semana buscando soluciones, estábamos entrando en la segunda semana de junio cuando por fin encontramos una solución para cada problema. Luna y Rolf sostenían que construir una segunda escuela además de Koldovstoretz daría la seguridad que necesitaban los exiliados compatriotas a sentirse seguros de nuevo en su patria y que la locación debía ser Moscú, la antigua locación de Koldovstoretz. Entonces Luna, Rolf y Liosha se encargaron de los trámites y de presentar el proyecto ante el ministerio de magia ruso y el director de Koldovstoretz.

Harry y yo, por otra parte, llegamos a la conclusión de que debíamos crear un espacio mágico oculto dentro de la zona afectada por la planta nuclear, no podíamos simplemente borrar la radiación ya que eso alertaría a los muggles de la presencia de algo "anormal" y podría poner en peligro el secretismo de nuestro mundo, así que en cuanto Luna y Rolf se desocuparon, fuimos los cuatro al centro de la zona afectada y construimos un espacio oculto y libre de radiación para las criaturas mágicas, usamos un simple canal como el del lago negro y mucho glamour en el lago artificial que creamos para las criaturas mágicas. Después de eso necesitamos al menos unos dos días antes de poder viajar al "cuartel general".

En cuanto terminamos en Rusia y luego de asistir al inicio de la construcción de la escuela mágica nueva, nos despedimos de Liosha (prometiéndole regresar para la inauguración de la nueva escuela), y contentos de que varios animales mágicos estaban regresando a la zona de Mayak y eso estaba estabilizando el flujo de magia en esa línea ley en particular, y esperábamos que la escuela terminara de estabilizar la magia del país, si lograba que los magos exiliados regresaran a su patria. En cuanto estuvimos en París otra vez, descansamos otros dos días antes de partir a nuestro siguiente punto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten que les parece cómo va el fic, sé que este es algo más pesado que el anterior, pero pues ahora los personajes son señores de los elementos y su labor es más pesada ahora.
> 
> Naga, es una criatura mitad serpiente y mitad mujer de la India y Pakistán. Existen tres tipos, acuática, guardiana y espiritual, las del relato son guardianas. La naga guardiana posee un aroma floral característico, ojos dorados y escamas verde-doradas. Es de naturaleza noble, por lo que suele avisar a los intrusos e incluso los entierra después de la batalla. Es capaz de escupir veneno y matar así, aunque también puede usar la mordedura y la constricción.
> 
> Las apsarás eran ninfas acuáticas de la mitología hindú. Se las representaba siempre en torno a elementos musicales, como danzarinas en la corte del semidiós Indra en su reino divino, Suargá, situado en el pico de la montaña sagrada Meru.
> 
> Vishnú y Kali son dioses de la cosmogonía hindú. Kali representa el aspecto destructor de la divinidad, es destructora de la maldad y de los demonios, pero en el tantra es tomada como "la otra cara de la moneda": la muerte no puede existir sin la vida, igualmente la vida no puede existir sin la muerte. En cambio, Vishnú es el dios principal de la trímurti; es decir, él es el creador, preservador y el destructor del universo, cuando Visnú decidió crear el universo se dividió a sí mismo en tres partes. Para crear dio su parte derecha, dando lugar al dios Brahmá. Para proteger dio su parte izquierda, originando a Visnú (es decir, a sí mismo) y, por último, para destruir dividió en dos partes su mitad, dando lugar a Shiva.


	21. El reino del hielo

En lo que recibíamos el siguiente contacto de Eiji, descansamos un poco en el departamento, llevábamos a pasear a Hocicos y dejamos que Lumos y Nox nos acompañaran, nuestras mascotas habían resentido un poco nuestras salidas. Esperábamos que en cuanto esto estuviera resuelto, llegar a un plan de dónde íbamos a vivir, si viviríamos en París o buscaríamos otro lugar.

Nuestros amigos, mientras esperábamos el contacto, nos dieron un informe de lo que había pasado mientras estábamos en nuestra "misión". Para empezar, el medidor por fin había pasado al color amarillo, lo cual nos hizo sentir muy aliviados. Además de esto, las escuelas mágicas habían enviado informes del avance de los muggles respecto a su educación mágica, y hasta el momento, habían hecho progresos alentadores, varios de ellos por fin habían creado su propio núcleo mágico, así que los ministerios de sus países ya estaban haciendo el papeleo para hacerlos parte de la comunidad mágica de forma oficial.

Al parecer, todo estaba marchando "bien", no podíamos decir que todo estuviera bien hasta que el medidor marcará verde.

Finalmente, la última semana de junio, sucedieron dos cosas, Eiji nos envió nuestros contactos para los países nórdicos y Harry recibió una carta de Viktor Krum, al abrirla, a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos y la guardó inmediatamente. Primero Ginny y ahora Krum, algo estaba pasando, pero era evidente que Harry quería mantenerlo en secreto. Mi viejo yo, ya estaría indagando sobre qué podría estar tramando "Potter", pero a lo largo de nuestra relación, había aprendido que obtenía más información de él, simplemente prestando atención a los pequeños detalles que tratando de sacar información a la fuerza. Así que sería paciente y las respuestas vendrían solas.

Partimos hacia Finlandia, ya que ese país sería el primero que visitaríamos dentro de los países nórdicos, cuando llegamos al punto de reunión (un hotel a las afueras de Helsinki). En la recepción nos recibieron nuestros contactos; Halldóra Kivi (finlandesa) y Alfher Landvik (noruego), un matrimonio mixto, Alfher era mago y Halldóra no, pero Halldóra era descendiente de una supuesta bruja, así que conocía de nuestro mundo bastante más de lo que esperábamos, además de lo que su marido evidentemente le contaba.

Después de las presentaciones y de un poco de descanso, en la cena discutimos el itinerario y la información sobre la educación mágica, que era la coartada que teníamos con el ministerio de magia de nuestro país, nos dijeron que aquí, y al menos en el resto de los países nórdicos, la educación mágica se impartía dentro de las escuelas muggles, no es que estuvieran al mismo tiempo exactamente, simplemente las escuelas tenían aulas "invisibles" para los que eran magos, así los niños podían estudiar junto a sus compañeros muggles y aprender de ambos mundos al mismo tiempo. Los muggles que habían demostrado interés

Sobre el déficit mágico, Halldóra y Alfher ya habían localizado el problema que aquejaba a los países que visitaríamos, las criaturas mágicas. A partir de la migración de las criaturas de agua, las barreras que están habían creado alrededor de sus hábitats desaparecieron cuando se fueron, dejando vulnerables a las demás criaturas. Dado que las criaturas acuáticas eran de las que mejores barreras ponían, las demás criaturas tenían barreras endebles, y ahora estaban consumiendo mucha de su magia para poder mantenerse ocultas.

Esta situación sucedía también en Dinamarca, Noruega, Suecia e Islandia, así que al final, regresábamos a Islandia también. Después de "enviar" la información sobre las escuelas nórdicas a Kingsley, empezamos el verdadero itinerario de nuestro viaje, empezaríamos en Finlandia, y seguiríamos en orden por Suecia, Dinamarca, Noruega y dejaríamos al final Islandia.

Pero antes de proceder a ayudar a las criaturas mágicas, debíamos averiguar cómo traspasar parte de nuestra magia a seres vivos, hasta ahora, habíamos usado nuestra magia para crear de la "nada", y habíamos traspasado parte de nuestra energía ya a una criatura mágica (los dragones en china) pero esto era diferente, se trataba de dar parte de nuestra energía más elemental a varias criaturas al mismo tiempo, estas criaturas no estaban ligadas como los dragones, no compartían un núcleo común. Así que debíamos invocar la ayuda de nuestros elementales.

Al día siguiente nos dirigimos a un bosque cercano a la ciudad, usamos la misma invocación que usamos en Tabesti y al poco tiempo teníamos a nuestros amigos con nosotros, Pavesa, Marid, Arienes y Ljsalfar. Después de plantearles la situación y lo que pretendíamos hacer, nos explicaron que debíamos hacer una "donación mágica" los cuatro al mismo tiempo, delimitando perfectamente el área a la cual le donaríamos esa parte de magia. Para eso debíamos estar muy concentrados y hacer que nuestra magia corriera libre por los canales invisibles que sabíamos existían, así, esa magia se distribuiría en todas las criaturas mágicas de esa área. Ese mismo día nos trasladamos por toda Finlandia "marcando los lugares a los que debíamos donarles magia. Terminamos y nos fuimos a dormir, al día siguiente tendríamos que dejar parte de nuestra magia en todo un país.

Decir que fue doloroso es poco, sentíamos como si se nos arrancará una parte del cuerpo. El proceso duró apenas una media hora, pero recuperarnos nos llevó al menos dos días, que pasamos en el hotel descansando y renovando nuestras fuerzas. Mientras, nuestros anfitriones se dedicaron a verificar los niveles de magia en los puntos que habíamos marcado, al parecer había funcionado, los ajatars y los gigantes del bosque habían vuelto a estar ocultos, los avistamientos de ellos se redujeron drásticamente al igual que los avistamientos de hiisis y lempos. Así que en cuanto acabó nuestro descanso nos dirigimos a Suecia.

Repetimos el proceso en Suecia, donde los dvergr y álfar (que parecían más humanos que criaturas) agradecieron profundamente la donación mágica, y los álfar solicitaron agradecernos en persona. Su representante nos dijo que, a partir de nuestra ayuda, su pueblo estaba en deuda con nosotros y acudirían a cualquier llamado que hiciéramos de auxilio. Prometimos enviarles un representante nuestro para hacer lazos diplomáticos con ellos. Quizás era una buena idea que Kingsley hiciera "amistad" con magos y criaturas de otros países además del Reino Unido.

Seguimos hacia Dinamarca, donde al parecer los gigantes eran quienes más problemas tenían al colocar sus barreras, para fortuna nuestra solo eran ellos los que necesitarían ayuda mágica, las demás criaturas parecían estar bien, así que tuvimos que pedir permiso a los gigantes para ayudarlos. No fue fácil convencerlos, los gigantes tenían bastante recelo hacia los magos, aún más después de la caída de Voldemort. Pero después de varios días aceptaron nuestra ayuda, enlazar solo a los gigantes para poder pasarles magia, era por mucho, menos difícil que pasar magia a todo un país. Por mucho.

Cuando dejamos la comunidad de gigantes, pasamos cerca del puerto para descansar en un hotel antes de partir hacia noruega y mientras veía por la ventana, vi una sirena en el muelle, no me parecería nada extraño, la magia llama a la magia, era normal que criaturas mágicas se sintieran atraídas hacia nosotros. Lo que me llamó la atención es que parecía estar buscándonos, veía hacia las ventanas del hotel y buscaba una en específico. Salí a la terraza del hotel y la sirena pareció darse por satisfecha al verme, sacó una mano para saludar y se zambulló en el mar, desapareció de mi vista y no la vi más. Abandonamos Dinamarca un par de días después y no le mencioné el incidente a ninguno de mis compañeros, ni a nuestros anfitriones. Tenía la sensación de que era algo que debía mantener en secreto, al menos por ahora.

En Noruega la situación era un poco más difícil que en los países anteriores, teníamos dvergr y álfar igual que en Suecia, pero aquí teníamos también gigantes llamados Jotun, lobos mágicos, cuervos y nornas, antiguamente se creía que estas tejían el hilo de la vida de los mortales, pero se trataba simplemente de criaturas similares a veelas que se alimentaban de las emociones negativas de los humanos, así que se sentían atraídas a los moribundos. Eran demasiadas criaturas, así que tuvimos que investigar más sobre la magia en Noruega.

Al fin, después de un par de días, Luna dio con la respuesta en un libro de mitología muggle. Yggdrasil. El árbol del universo. Que no era tal. Reuniendo información sobre este árbol descubrimos su ubicación justo en el bosque de Bergen, cerca del monte Ulriken. Según su mitología, el árbol contenía los 9 reinos que componen el universo: Helheim, el reino de los muertos, Svartálfaheim, el reino de los elfos oscuros, Niflheim, el reino de las nieblas y el terror, Jötunheim, el reino de los gigantes, Midgard, el reino de los humanos, Vanaheim, el reino de los vanir (dioses de la naturaleza y de la fertilidad), Alfheim, el reino de los elfos de la luz (también conocido como Ljusalfheim), Asgard, el reino de los dioses (Aesir), Muspelheim, el mundo primordial de fuego.

Al contrario de la mitología, no contenía 9 reinos, pero si había un trasfondo de verdad. Este árbol era único en su tipo, exudaba magia a través de sus raíces. Supusimos que la cosmogonía de los dioses provino de un mago antiguo que creo este "árbol" como forma de alimentar de magia a las criaturas de Noruega y dejo que el mito tomara su forma a través de los muggles, lo que quería decir que ya había habido otros maestros elementales en ese país. Nos preguntamos cuántos más como nosotros había habido antes.

En cuanto localizamos el árbol, fue pan comido el soltar nuestra magia en él. Ya habíamos hecho algo parecido con los oasis y los dragones, y nos evitó tener que hacer el marcaje de la zona, el árbol ya tenía sus raíces extendidas por todo el país. Aunque eso no evitó que tuviéramos que descansar para reponer de nueva cuenta, tanto energías como magia.

Por último, regresamos a Islandia, y afortunadamente ya teníamos un hotel en mente para llegar, así que saludamos al dueño del hotel que nos reconoció apenas cruzamos el umbral de "ese" hotel en Stykkishólmur. La suerte de los países nórdicos es que compartían mucho de su herencia mágica, así que muchas de las criaturas de Islandia, compartían el mismo tipo de magia que las noruegas o finlandesas. Además, aquí teníamos la ventaja de ya conocer a un tipo de criaturas mágicas, así que, al día siguiente de nuestro arribo, fuimos directamente con los Huldufólks, y presentamos a nuestros "anfitriones" ante el jefe de ese grupo en particular.

Los Huldufólks nos contaron que ellos, per se, no tenían problemas con su magia, ninguna criatura de las autóctonas, el problema de su flujo radicaba en que había "nuevas" criaturas cruzando las líneas de magia que ellos ocupaban, usando entonces, parte de esa magia que no debían. El problema en Islandia era mucho más simple que en los otros países, solo nos limitaríamos a delimitar los caminos donde podían migrar (porque eso es lo que sabíamos que estaba pasando) las criaturas que atravesaran este país. Esta vez el plan fue separamos, ya que cada uno se encargaría de trazar los caminos en su elemento. Tardamos un par de días, ya que, aunque esto no requería mucho de nuestra magia, teníamos que verificar que los caminos estuvieran ocultos de los muggles y no interfirieran con las líneas ley del país.

Terminamos los caminos en la primera semana de agosto, como odie eso, esperaba que termináramos en agosto todo este asunto. En cuanto terminamos de empacar, nos despedimos de nuestros contactos y dejamos pagadas las cuentas del hotel. Le aseguramos al dueño del mismo, que regresaríamos en otra ocasión y se quedó muy contento con nuestra promesa. De vuelta en el "cuartel general", nos esperaban nuestros cuartos, un baño caliente y un pergamino dirigido a nosotros. Los Tuareg y los Beduinos nos pedían una audiencia.

 


	22. Nómadas

El pergamino iba, efectivamente dirigido a nosotros.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Señores Snape, Potter, Scamander y señorita Lovegood, somos Menelik Sirhan, representante de los tuareg y Burhan Bishr, representante de los beduinos._
> 
> _Recientemente hemos sido informados de su paso por nuestros territorios y de la labor tan encomiable que han estado realizando alrededor del mundo. Así que consideramos una descortesía de nuestros pueblos no haberles presentado nuestros respetos._
> 
> _Solicitamos se nos unan a la brevedad en el punto indicado al final del pergamino para corregir esta penosa situación. Esperamos su respuesta._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Después de leer el pergamino, vimos hacia el lugar de nuestras lechuzas y había un halcón peregrino junto a ellas. Supuse que fue el mensajero del pergamino. Miré a mis compañeros y por sus miradas, supe que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que debíamos asistir a ese encuentro. Más que nada para averiguar cómo sabían sobre nosotros, ya que no mencionaron que fueran contactos de Eiji o de Kingsley.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Aceptamos su invitación. Iremos al punto indicado en 3 días._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Le ate la respuesta al halcón y este partió de inmediato. Descansamos los 3 días en el departamento mientras planeábamos el siguiente punto del viaje, ya solo faltaban unos cuantos países en el itinerario. Todos de Sudamérica. Y uno de ellos tenía una escuela mágica, así que tendríamos un punto de partida sólido y una coartada perfecta.

Partimos al 4to día hacia Tabesti y el punto de reunión, que resultó ser uno de los oasis que habíamos creado. En cuanto llegamos al oasis, vimos que ya había varias tiendas levantadas y una, la principal, era enorme, podría haber albergado sin problemas una casa de dos habitaciones. En esa tienda es en donde tendría lugar la reunión.

En cuanto entramos fuimos recibidos por dos figuras vestidas de forma formal para su cultura, ambos con sus ropajes tradicionales. Uno vestido de negro excepto por el velo de color azul, tenía la ropa cubriéndolo casi en su totalidad, solo el velo en su cabeza dejaba ver sus ojos, por lo demás, pantalón, camisa, túnica, todo; era una fortaleza de tela. El otro, completamente de blanco, usando una sencilla túnica blanca, un cinturón de cuero que sostenía una espada enjoyada y un turbante blanco también. Blanco y negro, que casualidad.

Fuimos recibidos con una sonrisa y un "As-Salamu Alaikum", a lo cual, y dado que mis compañeros de viaje nunca habían abierto ni por asomo un libro sobre cultura muggle, incluso Harry, respondí por ellos "Alaikum As-Salamu".

—Pasen, señores y señorita, sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar, pasen a refrescarse y enseguida comeremos—Dijo el de blanco.

—Sera un honor que nos permitan compartir con ustedes—Conteste lo más formal posible.

El que vestía de negro, nos señaló un par de "cubículos" hechos con telas donde se encontraban "botes" con agua fresca, supuse que uno era para Rolf, Harry y yo, y el otro para Luna, brevemente les expliqué que era costumbre que los invitados se "bañaran" o más bien, quitaran el sudor, con agua antes de pasar a comer con sus anfitriones. Luna entro a su cubículo sin chistar y el resto entramos al otro, luego de refrescarnos, nos unimos a nuestros anfitriones en otra área de la tienda donde ya estaba una alfombra con muchos cojines y una mesa baja repleta de comida y un fijan donde se estaba preparando el té.

—Agradecemos nos ofrezcan su hospitalidad—Empecé a hablar.

—"Entra hermano, mi tienda es tuya”—Dijo el que iba vestido de negro.

—Es la premisa de la hospitalidad tuareg—Agrego el de blanco.

Así que ya sabíamos dos cosas, el que iba de negro, era Menelik Sirhan, representante de los tuaregs y el de blanco era Burhan Bishr, el representante de los beduinos. Y como si hubieran leído mi pensamiento, agregó lo que ya sabíamos.

—Como se imaginarán, mis señores; yo soy Burhan Bishr, y mi compañero es Menelik Sirhan, ambos representamos a dos tribus nómadas de este desierto. Y ambas tribus consideramos una falta a nuestro honor no haber presentado nuestros respetos a los señores de los elementos, así que pedimos nos dejen corregir ese error—.

Dijo todo esto mientras nos extendía una charola con hojas de parra, plato que Harry y yo ya habíamos comido en otras ocasiones, y que aceptamos con gusto, Rolf y Luna estuvieron algo reticentes, pero aceptaron probarlas. Así pasamos al menos un par de horas, tomando té de menta y comiendo de las charolas que contenían varios platos tradicionales de sus tribus y algunos clásicos de la cultura árabe. Luego nuestros anfitriones sirvieron una taza de café que probaron primero y luego sirvieron las nuestras, acompañando el café con una bandeja de postres de pasta filo.

Después de que comimos, y se llevaron las bandejas; pasamos a lo que nos había traído aquí, averiguar cómo demonios averiguaron quienes éramos en realidad y como nos enviaron el halcón, el correo vía ave era un medio tradicional de los magos, pero nuestros anfitriones eran muggles de todo a todo.

 _—Agradecemos su hospitalidad, y esperamos puedan resolver nuestras dudas—_ Empecé _—Quisiéramos saber cómo supieron de nuestra existencia—._

—No es difícil saber que este oasis no es natural—Dijo Menelik—En cuanto llegamos aquí, notamos que todo este lugar estaba lleno de magia—.

—Y el oasis que está a unos kilómetros y que encontró uno de mis viajeros, tenía el mismo sello—Agregó Burhan—Nuestras tribus siempre se han encontrado y en general, no nos juntamos, pero esta es una situación extraordinaria. Por otros viajeros que hemos recibido en nuestras tiendas, supimos que había otros oasis, en total, eran 5 oasis alrededor de esta cordillera. Hemos recorrido estos caminos toda la vida, sabíamos que no podía brotar agua, solamente deseándolo, así que consultamos con nuestras adivinas, y ellas confirmaron que esto era obra de los señores elementales—.

—¿Podríamos conocerlas? —.

Ambos hombres se vieron a los ojos y en un parpadeo pude ver una muda aceptación, Menelik hizo un ademán al guardia de la entrada de la tienda y este salió, regresó unos minutos después con dos mujeres de las cuales pudimos sentir que solo una era bruja, la otra tenía magia, pero no era una bruja en sí, algo parecido a la magia muggle, podría decirse.

La que era bruja, tenía los ojos de un negro extraño, opalescente, y con chispas de color verde, el cabello rojo y vestía con una túnica verde, la otra mujer vestía de rojo y usaba un velo que le cubría parte de la cabeza, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos también. Ambas mujeres se presentaron con el saludo habitual y se sentaron.

—Mi nombre es Aisha mis señores, soy la adivina de los beduinos de esta tribu—Dijo la pelirroja

—Mi nombre es Zurisaday mis señores, soy la adivina de los tuaregs de esta tribu—Dijo la castaña.

—Nos gustaría saber cómo supieron quiénes somos y cómo localizarnos. Suponemos que podemos hablar libremente de nuestro mundo, ya que sus líderes no se muestran sorprendidos de estos oasis. Así que podemos suponer que ustedes les han advertido de la magia implícita en ellos y de la magia que podemos hacer nosotros—Harry dijo todo esto, sorprendiéndonos un poco a los demás.

—Mi señor del agua... —Empezó Aisha—Como podrá adivinar, yo soy parte de su mundo, y mi compañera no, pero desde siempre, nuestras tribus han mezclado ambos mundos, así; mi compañera puede hacer magia a pesar de no haber nacido con ella—.

—¿Quieres decir que aquí están ambos? ¿Magos y muggles? ¿En sus tribus? —Pregunte intrigado.

—Mi señor del fuego... —Contestó Zurisaday—Así es. En nuestras tribus es común la convivencia de personas de ambos mundos. Así ha sido por siglos—.

—Eso resuelve como saben de nosotros, supongo que ustedes entre sus relatos orales tienen alguna leyenda sobre los señores elementales y supusieron que había nuevos señores. Pero eso no dice como supieron que éramos nosotros—Contestó Luna.

—Luego de encontrar los oasis, escribimos al ministro de magia de Libia, y este nos informó de la situación extraordinaria que estaba pasando con las líneas ley, este nos habló también de los "descubridores" de la misma, y tratamos de contactarlos por medio de su ministerio, y nos dijeron que estaban en misión diplomática, sospechamos que había algo más y escribimos a un contacto en Japón. Él nos dio sus nombres—Contesto Aisha—Luego solo tuvimos que enviar a nuestro halcón con ustedes, teniendo un nombre, las aves encuentran a quien sea donde sea—.

Eiji, si él les dio nuestros nombres, quería decir que estas tribus eran parte de ese grupo que nos había dicho.

—Eso resuelve el cómo supieron de nosotros, y cómo localizarnos. ¿Pero por qué lo de la invitación? No es que nos quejemos—Agregó Rolf.

—Es tradición de nuestros pueblos agradecer, ofrecer hospitalidad al viajero también, pero en su caso era una cuestión de honor, nuestros pueblos están ligados a la magia antigua, no presentar nuestros respetos a los señores elementales es casi un sacrilegio—Dijo Zurisaday.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde interrogando a las mujeres, así supimos que cada grupo de tuaregs y beduinos llevaba al menos una adivina o adivino, que estos no siempre eran magos, y que en general la mitad de cada caravana era muggle y la otra, magos. Y ambas tribus habían hecho esto por siglos. Cada miembro de la caravana recibía educación de ambos mundos, así que ninguno de ellos era menos que el otro, al menos en su educación. Aun así, había niveles y separaciones de actividades dentro de su organización.

Antes de irnos a dormir, Aisha agrego una sola cosa.

—Antes de que se vayan, deben saber que se les solicitara una audiencia. La señora del reino que custodia la barrera quiere verlos. Nos ha dicho que pronto les dará la ubicación para su encuentro y que sabe que su misión llegará a buen término—.

Y se fue de la tienda. En otra esquina de la tienda, había adaptados dos cubículos más grandes, del tamaño de un cuarto, en uno durmieron Rolf y Luna, y Harry y yo en el otro. Al día siguiente, desayunamos con nuestros anfitriones y nos dispusimos a continuar nuestro itinerario. Antes de partir, ya habíamos recibido nuestros contactos para Sudamérica.

Agradecimos las atenciones y quedamos de acuerdo en seguir en contacto con nuestros anfitriones, en mi mente, ya se había empezado a gestar una idea, pero quería madurarla bien antes de decírsela a Harry, quizás tenía la respuesta a uno de nuestros más anhelados deseos. Enviamos con el halcón un informe a Kingsley sobre cómo se desarrollaba la educación mágica entre las tribus nómadas y su peculiar organización y tomamos el traslador hacia Castelobruxo.


	23. Viaje al paraíso

En cuanto llegamos a Castelobruxo, fuimos recibidos por su actual directora, Andiara Maqueira; una bruja alta, de pelo negro y ojos a juego, morena, vestida con una túnica verde con detalles en negro y plata (muy Slytherin), experta en transformaciones, Herbología, DCAO, pociones y animaga (se convertía en un jaguar, ¿Que tenían con los gatos las brujas animagas?). Daba gusto conocer a alguien así de extenso. Me recordaba a Minerva en el ceño, me sorprendió que parecía de 30 años y tenía 55, al menos eso decía el informe de Kingsley sobre ella.

—Bienvenidos a Castelobruxo, el señor Kingsley me avisó de su llegada, acompáñenme a sus habitaciones—.

El castillo parecía una especie de templo, de color dorado, de varios pisos. Nuestras habitaciones estaban ubicadas en el quinto piso, donde teníamos una vista perfecta del río amazonas. Al contrario de Japón, la cena y reunión con la directora sería en una sala contigua a nuestras habitaciones, así que nos fuimos a dar un baño y a la hora de la cena estábamos puntuales en la puerta de dicha sala.

Cuando entramos notamos que todo estaba en verde y café, los muebles eran de madera y los tapizados estaban en distintos tonos de verde, parecía una pequeña selva. Muy adecuada decoración tomando en cuenta en donde nos encontrábamos. La cena estaba servida en una mesa en el centro rodeada de mullidos sillones. Nuestra anfitriona ya estaba dentro.

—Adelante, sírvanse. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Eiji me habló de su "otro" asunto particular—.

¡Así que la señorita Maqueira también formaba parte de ese grupo! Al menos nos ahorraríamos las mentiras sobre que estábamos haciendo en su nación.

—Entonces podemos saltar directo a lo que ustedes hayan visto de problemas aquí—.

Conteste al tiempo que me servía un poco de guiso de pollo. Nunca había probado esto y por la cara de Harry al probar la comida, supe que habría algunas salidas a restaurantes brasileños cuando regresáramos a casa.

—Bien, lo que hemos notado en su descenso en las plantas mágicas y con ello del hábitat de las criaturas que las habitan, los muggles también han contaminado el agua del Amazonas, pensamos que esto podía ser la causa del descenso, lo resolvimos fácil, pero el problema continuo, así que suponemos que es algo mágico lo que lo ocasiona—.

—Eso aquí en su nación, ¿Y en las otras? —Pregunte.

— Mis compañeras de Perú, Chile y Argentina no deben tardar en llegar. Son magizoologas y herbologas reconocidas que han estado preocupadas por el descenso de la flora y fauna de sus respectivos países, han hecho una investigación exhaustiva y no han encontrado un motivo. Esta situación no es exclusiva de Brasil señor Snape. Además de que nuestras criaturas mágicas del agua han estado "ausentes". No sabemos dónde están—.

—Permítame decirle que tenemos al menos, eso en común con ustedes, las criaturas acuáticas del Reino Unido también están ausentes, y lo que nos dijeron fue que "tenían" que migrar—.

—¿“Tenían”? —.

—Si, "tenían" que migrar. Al menos eso fue lo que dijeron—.

—¿Habla sirenio? —.

—No, invente un hechizo para entender cualquier lenguaje—.

—¿Podría enseñármelo? Sería muy útil—.

—Si me da unos cuantos esquejes de unas cuantas de sus plantas, es un trato—.

—Dígame cuales quiere—.

Estuvimos hablando de este intercambio de plantas, ingredientes de pociones y algunos hechizos por un rato más cuando llegaron el resto de sus invitadas. Fueron directo a saludarla con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego se voltearon para vernos.

—Señores, señorita, ellas son mis otras invitadas; Llaksa Quri de Perú, magizoologa, Isidora Araya de Chile, herbologa, e Illa Sosa de Argentina, investigadora de criaturas mágicas nuevas, y de "criptozoología" en el mundo muggle—.

—Señoritas, un placer—Dijo Harry al tiempo que saludaba con un beso cortes en la mano a cada una de ellas. Mi marido era una caja de sorpresas.

Rolf se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en un saludo silencioso y Luna decidió imitarlas y las saludo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla a cada una al tiempo que les agitaba la mano y soltaba un "Tanto gusto en conocerlas". Ninguna hizo expresión de sorpresa o extrañeza por esta situación. Al parecer el ser un tanto "confianzudo" era una norma en la etiqueta de Sudamérica. Se sentaron alrededor de la directora y empezaron a comer y platicar.

—Excelente Empadão Goiano, Andiara, recuérdame que te envié unas empanadas como respuesta—Dijo Illa.

—Señoritas, si son tan amables de ilustrarnos de sus problemas mágicos. Esperamos estén enteradas de la misma información respecto a nosotros que la señorita Andiara—.

—¿Este tipo es muy formal o es mi imaginación? —Dijo en voz alta Llaksa señalándome con el pulgar.

—Un poco, pero es muy guapo, ¿No lo creen? —.

¡No lo puedo creer! Ni la directora puede ser "seria". Mi cara paso al más absoluto rojo y mi cuerpo fue abrazado posesivamente por Harry, como marcando su "territorio". Esto hizo que las señoritas se empezaran a reír estrepitosamente, dejándonos a Harry, Luna, Rolf y yo, entre confundidos y curiosos. Por mucho, esta había sido la "visita" más extraña que habíamos tenido en toda nuestra travesía.

—¡Oh por dios! Creo que son esposos, chicas—Dijo Isidora a las otras, ya un poco más calmada, pero sin dejar de sonreírse y señalado las argollas de boda en nuestras manos.

—¡Lastima! ¿Y el otro? —Pregunto Illa.

—Lo siento señoritas, pero ya estoy comprometido con la rubia aquí presente—Dijo Rolf sin perder el aplomo ni un instante.

—Es una lástima, 3 hombres guapos y ya están ocupados. En fin. Volvamos a los negocios. Dijo la directora. Amigas, explíquenles lo que está sucediendo con nuestra flora y fauna—.

—Bien... —Empezó Isidora—Como saben, América en sí, es un continente repleto de vida, somos el continente con más diversidad en cuanto a flora y fauna, tanto muggle como mágica, se refiere. Sin embargo, ha habido una merma muy fuerte en el último año, primero pensamos que se debía a los muggles. Ya saben. Han estado talando mucho de las selvas y bosques, contaminado el agua, y demás, pero... aquí tenemos medios para "restaurar" plantas de cualquier tipo, sin embargo, cada que restauramos la flora, esta vuelve a secarse, a morir—.

—Aquí en Brasil—Continuó Andiara—Es la misma situación, en el Amazonas empezaron a escasear varias especies, entre plantas y animales, replantamos y empezamos un programa de protección a las criaturas mágicas, pero siguen muriendo. Y por lo que me han comentado Illa y Llaksa, lo mismo está sucediendo en sus naciones. Incluso sus criaturas acuáticas desaparecieron. Aunque como comento hace un rato, profesor Snape, es muy posible que, en esas criaturas en particular, se diera el caso que usted ya comento de una migración, pero eso no explica la merma del resto de las criaturas—.

—En nuestra nación, lo que nos alertó fue que ya no vimos más al mapinguarí, solía ser común verlo en cualquier lado y de repente empezó a ser más y más escaso. Ningún mago o muggle ha visto uno en meses—Agregó Llaksa.

—Y en la nuestra nos alertó la ausencia del Sacháyoj, es una especie de duende del bosque, un protector, en fin. Este solía ser encontrado con regularidad hasta por los muggles, los cuales suelen ignorarlo, así que no nos preocupamos mucho por eso. Este último mes, no hemos podido localizar ni 10—Siguió Illa.

—Y es siempre el mismo patrón, en cuanto una criatura desaparece, también empieza a morir su hábitat. Lo cual es lógico, todas estas criaturas viven en simbiosis con su ambiente, si falta la flora, la fauna perece y a la inversa—Término Andiara.

Después de oír esto, estábamos seguros de dos cosas, una, que esto no era un fenómeno natural, quizás si habían migrado estas criaturas, pero eso no explicaba la fauna feneciendo. Y dos, que necesitábamos investigar en cada nación, en cada lugar donde ya hubiera un enorme déficit de flora mágica.

—Señoritas... empecé. Necesitamos dos cosas de ustedes, uno, que nos permitan usar Castelobruxo como "cuartel general" mientras dure nuestra estadía y dos, que nos lleven a los lugares donde exista el déficit de flora mágica, para investigar y con suerte, determinar la causa de este desbalance mágico—.

Sobra decir que aceptaron y después de algunas despedidas donde aprovecharon para despedirse de nosotros con un beso en las mejillas, para disgusto de Harry y mío, nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones y ellas a sus respectivas casas y en el caso de Andiara, a su habitación. Al día siguiente necesitaríamos acceso a la biblioteca para empezar y quizás deberíamos usar la que teníamos en el baúl de viaje. Sospechaba magia oscura en esto, pero necesitaba más datos antes de siquiera aventurarme a decírselo a mis compañeros.

Los primeros días, Luna y Rolf se dedicaron a investigar en la biblioteca de la escuela, si había habido casos parecidos en el pasado, o si había habido algún mago oscuro que pudiera hacer eso en la historia de esa nación. No hubo resultados, también investigaron si hubo merma de flora o fauna en las últimas décadas, luego extendieron la búsqueda a los últimos siglos, nada. Al parecer este fenómeno era muy reciente, limitándose a los últimos 3-4 años, y sobre todo a la primera mitad de este año y lo último del anterior, coincidiendo con las anomalías que sucedieron en Inglaterra. Esa fue nuestra primera pista real.

Harry y yo, por otra parte, estuvimos revisando la biblioteca del baúl, entre todos los libros de artes oscuras, buscando maleficios, maldiciones a la tierra, algo que pudiera haber dejado su huella mágica. Lo único que se le acercaba era el hechizo horrido que había usado Voldemort además de sus horrocruxes, para drenar la energía de los muggles, pero difería en el método y las señales. Mientras ese hechizo requería matar primero y capturar la energía inmediatamente, lo que fuera que estaba drenando la flora, lo estaba haciendo sin matarla primero, le drenaba la energía y cuando la agotaba, la planta sucumbía. No había señales de cadáveres de criaturas, así que descartamos que hubieran sido atacados o usados como "alimento" para la maldición, ser o mago que estuviera haciendo esto.

Decidimos empezar a investigar directo en el campo, empezamos por una zona especialmente secada del Amazonas, incluso el agua del río había enturbiado y estaba "vacía" de todo, no había ningún elemento, excepto su composición química básica. Mientras investigábamos, Luna noto que nos observaban.

—En los árboles de allá, nos están viendo. Creo que es una muggle—.

Efectivamente, una pequeña mujer morena y con la cara pintada de sus motivos étnicos se fue acercando a nosotros al saberse descubierta. No hablo, por sus dibujos en el rostro pude deducir que era de la tribu yanomami, con señas, nos indicó que la siguiéramos. Así lo hicimos.

Luego de un rato, entramos a un Shabono, el hogar de su aldea. Nos llevó hasta el centro hasta donde estaba su sacerdotisa, la cual era una de los nuestros.

—Bienvenidos señores de los elementos. Mi mensajera los encontró sin problemas, lo cual no es difícil considerando su firma mágica—.

—¿Entonces, aunque es muggle, puede sentir la magia? —Pregunte con sorpresa.

—Claro, ¿no les explicaron nada las adivinas de los beduinos? —Me pregunto con una risita baja.

¡Increíble! Siguiendo esa lógica, quería decir que esta tribu tenía una organización similar a la de las tribus nómadas africanas y árabes.

—¿Cuántos de ustedes... cuantos hay como ustedes? —Corregí mi pregunta.

—Si se refiere, señor Snape, alias señor del fuego; a cuantas tribus como nosotros, magos con muggles conviviendo en paz, hay, no podría decirle un número. Pero si puedo decirle que no son tan pocas como podría imaginarse. El mundo está cambiando—.

—Bien, eso no me da mucha información, pero supongo que es lo único que podre saber por el momento. Así que dígame para que nos hizo venir—.

—Porque creemos haber localizado lo que están buscando, es un fugitivo del reino de la muerte—¿¡Un fugitivo!?

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente con "fugitivo"? —Pregunto Rolf.

—A que alguien escapo del reino de la muerte sin que la señora del reino se lo permitiera. A eso me refiero—.

—P-pero nosotros también regresamos de ahí y no estamos "comiendo" energías de nada y de nadie—Dijo Harry señalándome discretamente y dirigiéndose a la sacerdotisa.

—Señor Potter, señor del agua, ustedes, el señor del fuego y usted, fueron regresados por ella, ella les dejo elegir, es diferente, en el caso de este "fugitivo", él, usó un momento específico para huir del reino—.

—¡Cuando la barrera se fracturó levemente! —Dijo Luna conectando los puntos.

—¿Y entonces como lo regresamos? —Pregunte en voz alta.

—Necesitarán apresarlo y llevarlo a donde está el velo de la muerte. Si lo atraviesa, sellará la fractura que su huida agravo—.

—¿Y sabe dónde podemos localizarlo? —.

—No, pero puedo darles algo con que rastrearlo—Y me acercó una perla del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong.

—Esta perla cambiará de color a negro cuanto más cerca se encuentre de este ser. Por favor mis señores, sabemos lo que han estado haciendo estos meses, pero si este ser no regresa a donde pertenece, siempre existirá este hueco en la barrera, este ser no tiene magia, y para sobrevivir ha estado absorbiendo la de la flora de esta parte del continente, pero pronto empezará a buscar algo más sustancioso para seguir anclado a este plano. Y eso sería catastrófico—.

Nos despedimos y aparecimos cerca de Castelobruxo, necesitábamos las coordenadas de los otros lugares donde se había mermado la flora, las chicas fueron muy cooperativas en esto. También pedimos permiso a la directora para usar parte de su jardín para invocar a nuestros amigos elementales. Acudieron al momento.

—Mis señores, ¿A qué debemos su llamada? —Dijo Pavesa.

—Pavesa, queremos que nos ayuden a cazar a un fugitivo del reino de la muerte—Le dije.

—Mis señores, para poder ayudarles deben permitirnos acceder a su plano—Dijo Marid.

—Bien, entonces les damos permiso—Harry miraba a nuestros elementales con algo de prisa.

—Deben decir que nos dan permiso a cada uno—Agrego Pavesa.

—Bien, entonces yo empiezo... Pavesa, te doy permiso de acceder a este plano para que me ayudes a cazar al fugitivo del reino de la muerte—Dije.

—Marid, te doy permiso de acceder a este plano para que me ayudes a cazar al fugitivo del reino de la muerte—Dijo Harry.

—Arienes, te doy permiso de acceder a este plano para que me ayudes a cazar al fugitivo del reino de la muerte—Dijo Luna.

—Ljsalfar, te doy permiso de acceder a este plano para que me ayudes a cazar al fugitivo del reino de la muerte—Dijo Rolf.

En cuanto termino Rolf, los elementales pudieron pisar tierra sin problemas.

—Ordenen mis señores—Dijeron todos al unísono.

—Bien, nos acompañaran a cazar a este ser por los lugares que recorreremos, no sabemos aún qué puede contenerlo, pero suponemos que si combinamos los poderes de los cuatro podremos apresarlo y llevarlo ante el velo de la muerte para que regrese—Dije, lo más calmado posible.

Dicho esto, nos pusimos en camino a todas las coordenadas que nos dieron las chicas. Empezamos por las zonas del Amazonas, sin éxito. Continuamos por Perú, Chile y terminamos en Argentina, donde al final tuvimos éxito. Había una zona ganadera que empezó a tener merma en sus reses, y se hablaba de un ser que mataba a los animales sin tocarlos, dejándolos secos, sin heridas visibles. La perla que nos dio la sacerdotisa yanomami se tornó de un sólido negro, parecía un ópalo donde la luz era completamente absorbida.

El ser que encontramos era algo extraño, estaba a medio camino entre un fantasma y un Inferi, tenía una constitución parecida a la niebla pero que evidentemente tenía peso como el de un cuerpo. No teníamos ni idea de cómo apresarlo. Así que esta vez dejamos que el instinto actuará por nosotros, empecé enviando fuego puro hacia el ser, rodeándolo. Eso lo cerco al menos. Ya que este fuego era un elemento puro y no exactamente magia, no podía absorberlo, podía mermarlo un poco, pero no mucho.

Harry me secundo y envió una estela de agua, que parecía una enorme serpiente, el ser estaba empezando a molestarse y trataba también de mermar la energía del agua, Luna convocó un pequeño huracán que terminó de cercar al ser y Rolf lo rodeo de tierra a la que transformó en metal sólido. Nuestros elementales se acercaron a la caja que había creado Rolf y tallaron rápidamente unos símbolos que solo pude describir como parecidos a las runas, pero que no eran eso evidentemente.

—Mis señores, deben tocar cada uno su símbolo, de esa manera, su elemento sellará esta caja—Dijo Pavesa.

—¿Funcionará? —Pregunto Harry.

—No mucho tiempo. Es la primera vez que los elementos actúan como una barrera física, es inestable. Hay que llevar esto de inmediato al velo de la muerte, aguantara un rato, pero debemos darnos prisa—Dijo con prisa Marid.

Cada uno tocó el símbolo que nos indicaron nuestros elementales. Y nos dividimos, Harry empezó a construir el traslador, mientras Luna y Rolf dijeron que se encargarían de empezar a balancear el déficit mágico de los países que el ser estuvo drenando. Quedamos de acuerdo en regresar con ellos en cuanto enviáramos al ser de vuelta a su reino. En cuanto el traslador estuvo listo, los elementales rodearon la caja al tiempo que la tocaban, Harry y yo la tocamos y el traslador nos llevó de vuelta a Inglaterra, al departamento de misterios del ministerio.

No sabemos qué aspecto ofrecimos, pero todos los inefables que estaba trabajando ahí en ese momento, nos veían con extrañeza, mientras unos seres que jamás habían visto (nuestros elementales) cargaban una caja de metal sólido con extraños símbolos y nosotros al frente, liderando la comitiva, casi corriendo a la cámara de la muerte.

En cuanto la localizamos, Harry tuvo un escalofrío, era la primera vez que volvía aquí desde lo de Sirius. Les indique a nuestros amigos donde estaba el arco y caminaron directo a él cargando la caja con ellos.

—Oigan, ¿No les afectará atravesar el velo? —Pregunte.

—Mi señor... —Dijo Arienes—Nosotros no estamos vivos exactamente, podemos atravesar este plano y el otro sin problemas, además la señora del reino de la muerte nos recibirá sin problemas. Hasta la próxima, señor del fuego—.

Y sin decir más, nuestros amigos elementales y la caja, desaparecieron a través del velo. Harry no perdió tiempo y convocó el orbe que mostraba el medidor de magia de las líneas ley. Estaba por fin en verde. Nuestra tarea había terminado por fin.

Salimos de la tétrica sala y nos dirigimos con Kingsley donde le mostramos el orbe y solo agregamos que iríamos a terminar de "regenerar" la magia drenada por este ser a los países afectados y que regresaríamos al departamento de París. Y sin decir nada más, tomamos el traslador y regresamos a donde habíamos dejado a Luna y Rolf y los alcanzamos.

Tardamos una semana en regenerar el daño que este ser dejo, pero terminamos, agradecimos la ayuda y atenciones a Andiara y sus amigas y prometimos regresar en circunstancias más "agradables". Pero antes de irnos, en la orilla del río, vimos una Iara, una criatura acuática similar a las sirenas, que nos estaba llamando desde el agua. Al acercarnos nos dio un pequeño trozo de madera casi tan delgado como pergamino.

—Señores de los elementos, mis compañeros del agua quieren verlos, solicitan audiencia con ustedes. Me pidieron que les diera esto. Es la ubicación de nuestro santuario en el sur—.

Y sin agregar nada más, se sumergió y no la vimos más. Leímos las coordenadas del pergamino, el lugar estaba en el centro del antártico.


	24. Fin de la diáspora

El lugar al que llegamos en cuanto estuvo listo el traslador era, por decir lo menos, impresionante. Un enorme domo de hielo, pero que gracias a la magia era cálido en su interior, casi como un terrario si obviábamos el material de las paredes. El agua de la red de ríos y lagunas que había era cálida al tacto, pero había enormes zonas de "hielo" donde las criaturas se tendían a descansar.

—No sabía que hubiera tantas... —Murmuro Luna completamente extasiada.

—Ni que hubiera en tantas formas y colores, amor... —Añadió Rolf, lo cual era lógico tomando en cuenta a su familia.

Una pequeña niña caminaba hacia nosotros, vestida solo con un abrigo blanco, conforme se iba acercando la reconocimos.

—¿¡Saoirse!? —Pregunto Harry agachándose al nivel de la pequeña.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre. ¡Hola!, ustedes deben ser los que me curaron, los recuerdo, pero no me acuerdo de sus nombres—.

—No importa pequeña, nosotros si te recordamos—Añadí sonriendo.

—Me dijeron que los llevará, síganme por favor—.

Seguimos a la pequeña a través de todo ese extraño domo, por todos lados, las criaturas del agua nos veían y saludaban con movimientos de cabeza, algunos alzaban sus "manos" o aletas, en una laguna, vimos un calamar gigante que parecía estar sonriéndonos y en otra una especie de ballena cuya piel brillaba como madreperla. Al fin llegamos ante un grupo de Selkies, las mismas que habíamos conocido en Irlanda.

—Duláman, es un placer volver a verte, a ti y a tu grupo—Dije dirigiéndome a la Selkie que sabía era la líder.

—Bienvenido Severus Snape, también conocido como el señor del fuego—.

—¿Cómo lo supieron? —.

—No solo los humanos saben espiar. Mi gente los ha estado siguiendo y observando a la distancia, en Islandia, en esos oasis que crearon en Tabesti, en donde hubiera agua, había uno de los nuestros siguiendo sus progresos—.

—No sé si debemos sentirnos halagados u ofendidos por tanta atención—.

—¡Queríamos protegerlos!, desde que los conocimos supimos que eran los señores de los elementos, pero no podíamos decírselos, son reglas tácitas. Pero eso no quería decir que no intervendríamos si algo los ponía en peligro. Afortunadamente; ustedes estaban listos para controlar sus poderes—.

—De nuevo, ¿Cómo lo supieron? —.

—Sentimos la magia de nuestro elemento en los nuestros, cuando los conocimos, sentimos nuestra propia magia en uno de ustedes, cuando estuve más cerca de ti, reconocí la magia de los nuestros en tu compañero. Eso era imposible, ningún mago puede poseer la magia del agua, a menos que sea su señor. Y si él era el señor del agua, los demás señores debían estar cerca de él—.

>> Hablamos con las otras criaturas de los demás elementos, pedimos que los vigilaran también, todas ellas nos confirmaron lo que sospechábamos, que tú también eras un señor elemental, el señor del fuego, y sus compañeros, los señores del aire y la tierra. Todas las que los conocieron en estos meses fueron trayendo las noticias hacia las demás, después de eso—.

—Conocimos a algunos magos que también sabían de nosotros... eso... ¿Fueron ustedes? —.

—Sí, algunos magos son de nuestra confianza y podían ayudarlos y protegerlos en donde nosotros no podíamos—.

No podía decir que me sintiera sorprendido, durante todos estos meses, a pesar de lo difícil de nuestras investigaciones y demás, sentía que esto estaba siendo algo "fácil", es decir; no había habido nadie que nos impidiera el paso, ninguna criatura, mago o muggle que se preocupara por ver que estábamos haciendo, o que notara algo extraño cuando usábamos nuestros poderes.

Es cierto que tomábamos muchas precauciones para que los riesgos de ser vistos fueran mínimos, pero ¡Demonios!, siempre hay algún curioso, alguien que se pierde en las direcciones. Alguien debió habernos visto, y recordé Islandia, pero rápidamente descarte que a alguien ahí le importaran nuestras actividades, ya nos habían descubierto como "posibles elfos" y esa explicación que se dio a sí mismo, le bastó al dueño del hotel donde nos hospedamos.

—¿Por qué nos has hecho venir Duláman? —.

—Porque era hora de presentar nuestros respetos a los señores de los elementos. Pronto las demás criaturas de los elementos les pedirán ir a sus santuarios—.

—¿Este es un santuario? —Pregunto Luna que en toda la conversación no había dicho nada.

—Sí mi señora del aire, este es el santuario de las criaturas del agua, aquí venimos a descansar, traemos a los heridos, celebramos las uniones, nos juntamos cuando hay que discutir algo. Somos una sociedad por completo—.

—Y tú no solo eres la líder de este grupo de Selkies, ¿No es cierto? —Pregunto Harry, ya sabiendo la respuesta, o al menos, sospechándola.

—No mi señor del agua, soy también la líder de las criaturas del agua y la representante ante los señores de los demás reinos. No gobierno a los míos, los guió y aconsejó, nuestra sociedad es diferente a la de los magos—.

—Hay una pregunta que aún no ha sido respondida... ¿Por qué migraron? —Dijo Rolf.

Y debo aceptar que esa pregunta también estaba ya en mi mente. Por la información que tenía Harry antes de que empezáramos este viaje y luego la información que tenía Luna, las criaturas del agua se movieron mucho antes de que supiéramos sobre nuestros "poderes".

—Eso es simple, creo que sus Selkies del lago negro se lo dijeron mi señor, la magia lo ordeno—.

—¿Estás diciendo que la "magia", literalmente les ordenó moverse? —Pregunté.

—Sentíamos la necesidad de movernos, era como una orden primigenia, supimos que algo estaba mal si nuestra magia pedía a gritos que nos moviéramos por todo el mundo. Cuando nos encontramos con otras criaturas de los elementos, estas nos dijeron que se estaban moviendo por la misma razón—.

—¿Más criaturas de los elementos? ¿Las migraciones fueron no solo de ustedes? ¿Por qué solo los notamos a ustedes? —.

—Porque nosotros solo viajamos en el elemento al que estamos ligados, las demás criaturas tienen otros medios, nosotros solo podemos desplazarnos por agua—.

Que su magia se los ordenara, no decía el motivo de porque movilizarse, a menos...

—Cuando se mueven ¿Gastan mucha magia? —.

—Así es mi señor—.

Entonces estaba claro. Su propia magia elemental, les ordeno moverse para ayudar a que la magia excedente fuera drenada.

—Nos tenemos que ir Duláman. Hemos estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa—.

—Entonces no los detenemos más mis señores, esperamos verlos en otra ocasión. Pero antes de que se vayan, déjennos presentarles nuestros respetos— _._

Y todas las criaturas del agua, a su particular manera, nos dedicaron una pequeña reverencia. Era extraño. Se sentía extraño ser alguien así de importante. Después de eso, nos regresamos al departamento por fin y no salimos de ahí en un par de días.

Faltaba menos de una semana para el inicio de clases en Hogwarts. Minerva nos envió una carta invitándonos a asistir al banquete de inicio de curso, sobre todo para anunciar el cambio de dirección y mi retiro. Harry ya había arreglado su salida del ministerio con Kingsley y Rosmerta junto a Hermione se habían encargado de contratar abogados para evitar que la prensa se diera un banquete con nuestro inminente "retiro" de la vida pública.

El banquete sucedió tal y como lo había imaginado, Harry y yo siendo asediados por varios alumnos, preguntándonos el porqué de la renuncia de Harry (lo que quiere decir que, a alguno de los profesores, probablemente Hagrid; se le escapó esa información) y el porqué de mi dimisión como director. Solo contestamos que queríamos descansar un par de años, y esperábamos que eso fuera suficiente para calmar las ansias de información. Afortunadamente, los alumnos recibieron con mucho entusiasmo, sobre todo los Gryffindor; el nombramiento de Minerva como la nueva directora, y el profesor Flitwick como subdirector.

Pasó una semana antes de que recibiéramos las "invitaciones" de los demás santuarios. La primera invitación llegó a manos de una joven de piel canela y ojos ambarinos, la cual reconocimos como Pavesa. Al parecer, cuando les dijimos que podían acceder a nuestro plano, también les dimos permiso de tomar una forma humana. Las criaturas del fuego la llamaron para que fungiera de mensajera ante nosotros.

El santuario de fuego estaba justo en Hawái, justo en el centro del Kīlauea, al igual que en el santuario del agua, había un domo sobre el cual, el magma hacía las veces de pared, pero dentro de él la temperatura era adecuada para ser soportable, miles de salamandras de fuego corrían entre los pequeños ríos de lava que había, pequeñas pozas donde las ashwinders dormitaban, Fénix que pasaban volando arriba de nosotros, y una garza que estaba rodeada de fuego azul, una especie que no habíamos conocido antes, Rolf y Luna la miraban extasiados. Al final de la "audiencia", donde el líder de las criaturas de fuego era un ifrit, recibimos la misma reverencia que en el antártico.

Lo mismo fue en el santuario del aire, ubicado en el Himalaya, más propiamente en la punta del Everest. Su santuario era algo distinto, estaba directamente en la punta, una enorme extensión de tierra, rodeada por las nubes y de las cuales, surgían las distintas criaturas, su líder era una sílfide, y Arienes fue quien entregó la invitación a la audiencia.

Para el santuario de tierra, el mensajero esta vez fue uno de nuestros amigos Hudulfólks de Islandia, estábamos en el jardín de la casa de Londres cuando apareció y nos entregó un pergamino indicando el lugar y que escribiéramos nuestra respuesta en el reverso. Este santuario sí que no supimos dónde estaba localizado, solo se podía acceder por una puerta labrada por un ser de tierra, así que solo los elfos, duendes y etc. Podían abrir la puerta para nosotros. Este santuario estaba plagado de piedras preciosas. El líder de las criaturas de tierra era un elfo que me recordaba mucho a Lucius Malfoy, si no fuera por las hojas que adornaban su piel, como si de tatuajes se trataran.

Después de todas estas invitaciones, por fin pudimos poner en orden nuestras ideas y descansar, nuestros amigos se estaban encargando de anunciar el fin de la "misión internacional", y para sorpresa nuestra, muchas de las relaciones de cooperación que había hecho Kingsley durante estos meses, siguieron su curso y se establecieron nuevas relaciones comerciales, sociales y educativas con muchas naciones. Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto.

Varias escuelas estaban pensando en hacer programas de intercambio, y la escuela de Koldovstoretz ahora por fin tenía una escuela más, y varios exiliados rusos estaban regresando a su tierra. Noticias de Japón, Chile, Rusia, China, de todos los países, llegaban a nuestros oídos, el mundo estaba cambiando, y la cooperación con los muggles estaba tomando formas distintas. Se estaba planteando en el ministerio el modificar la ley del secreto mágico y quizás, aceptar algunos embajadores muggles dentro de nuestro mundo.

Y en medio de todo esto, Harry y yo teníamos que empezar a planear cosas, de las cuales, en teoría, ninguno estaba enterado. Solo esperaba que lo que se me había ocurrido fuera de su agrado.


	25. La última audiencia

Las cosas entre Harry y yo estaban, no mal, pero si diferentes, un poco tensas. Seguía recibiendo cartas de Ginny y Viktor, y él las ocultaba de mi apenas las recibía. Yo por mi parte, fingía no darme cuenta de esto. Él estaba tan ocupado en esto que tampoco me ponía atención cuando yo mismo recibía cartas muy sospechosas, y aunque me sentía algo desplazado, también agradecía esta falta de atención para llevar a cabo mis planes antes de hablar con Harry sobre lo que quería hacer.

Durante todo este viaje, estuve pensando en lo que habíamos hablado Harry y yo sobre desaparecer un tiempo, mientras estuviéramos en Inglaterra, seguiríamos bajo el escrutinio público, toda acción que hiciéramos sería motivo de chismes y publicaciones sin fin en la prensa amarillista, y siendo que pensábamos empezar a formar una familia, era aún más apremiante el salir de ahí.

Nuestra primera opción había sido huir a Francia, al departamento de París. Pero eso sólo retrasaría lo inevitable un par de semanas, con suerte un par de meses. En cuanto algún periodista con suficiente "constancia" pudiera seguir la mínima pista sobre nosotros o nuestros amigos, averiguaría nuestro paradero y volveríamos a estar sitiados por los periodistas.

Lo había pensado y pensado muy profundamente, todos estos meses, solo poca gente pudo localizarnos, y era gente a la cual previamente habíamos autorizado a localizarnos, excepto algunas personas que lograron averiguar nuestro paradero, pero no eran periodistas y en general, no les importo nuestra vida personal, sino el formar una buena relación con nosotros, incluyendo a las criaturas mágicas de las cuales, ya teníamos varios amigos.

Luna y Rolf seguían escribiendo desde sus distintas ubicaciones, Luna seguía insistiendo en poder escribir sobre todas las criaturas mágicas y Rolf estaba extasiado con las especies que podían ver en los distintos santuarios, y gracias a mi hechizo de idiomas, pudieron preguntarles directamente todo lo que querían saber en vez de estar observando su comportamiento y de él sacar conclusiones que casi siempre, no era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rolf tenía como sueño poder ampliar el libro que hizo famoso a su abuelo. Y Luna quería lo mismo. Gracias a los trasladores, ellos venían a cenar con nosotros al menos un par de veces a la semana y nos platicaban sobre todo lo que habían logrado con las criaturas mágicas, sobre lo errados que estábamos de ciertos comportamientos. Y de que, si solo hubiéramos pedido amablemente algunas crines, pedacitos de cuerno o escamas, nos hubiéramos ahorrado mordidas, quemadas, laceraciones, venenos y etcétera.

Y fue gracias a ellos, que había terminado de decidir mi plan. Primero necesitaba contactar a Eiji y su red de magos y muggles, ellos eran fundamentales para poder ocultarnos y poder vivir una vida, si no normal, al menos alejada de la fama. Y segundo, necesitaba comprar unas cosas en el callejón Diagon. Visite varias tiendas antes de completar mi lista. Por eso digo que era una suerte que Harry estuviera tan ocupado ocultándome sus cartas o se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo también le ocultaba algo.

Estábamos a mediados de octubre cuando decidí que era hora de hablar con mi esposo. Fui a su restaurante favorito de esa semana y compré varios platillos. Desde que regresamos del viaje, su interés por la comida exótica había aumentado y casi a diario estaba dispuesto a probar algo nuevo, esta vez era comida hindú y los pasteles de queso japoneses. Llegue a casa, serví los platillos que compre en varias fuentes y puse el postre en esa cosa muggle llamada refrigerador. Aliste las cosas que había comprado en el callejón Diagon un par de semanas antes. Harry llegó apenas un cuarto de hora después de que termine.

Fui directo hasta él y antes de que pudiera decir su acostumbrado "buenas noches Sev", llegue hasta su rostro y bese sus siempre dulces labios. No deje que se apartara de mí, había extrañado besarlo, y esta noche era especial. Permanecimos unos momentos deleitándonos en el beso, perdiéndonos uno en el otro, no importaba cuantas veces ya hubiera probado su boca, siempre sentía fuegos artificiales bajo mi piel y sabía que el sentía lo mismo. Nos separamos cuando el aire empezó a escasear en nuestros pulmones.

—Vaya, alguien me extraño—Dijo risueño mi adorable mocoso.

—Siempre—.

—Huele bien, ¿Qué compraste? —.

—¿Qué? ¿No pude haber cocinado? —.

—No cuando huele a curry, el ultimo que intentaste no estaba mal, pero olía demasiado a ajo—.

—Bueno, salió mejor que tu intento de brownie señor Potter—.

—Hey—Reclamó dándome un pequeño golpe juguetón en el brazo—Que si los hubiera puesto en un molde podría haber hecho un excelente juego de bloques para construcción—.

—Ven, vamos a comer. Te compre de ese curry de cordero que te gusta y otras cosas de ese restaurante que fuimos hace dos noches—.

—¿El de las lamparitas? —.

—Ese mismo—.

—¿Y compraste también...? —.

—¿...pastel de queso japonés de la tienda de postres de al lado? Si, ya sé lo que te gusta—.

Nos sentamos a comer y Harry me dijo las últimas noticias de Hogwarts, ese día había ido a visitar a Draco. Draco y Astoria se casaban, y estábamos invitados desde ya, aunque aún no había decidido ni el día, ni el lugar, ni nada excepto el hecho de que se querían casar. Neville y Hannah, estaban en la misma situación que Draco y Astoria. Rosmerta y Kingsley ya se habían casado y solo estaban invitando a sus amigos a una fiesta para celebrarlo.

No me sorprendí para nada. Rossie siempre había preferido el bajo perfil y la boda del ministro de magia sería un evento que la prensa querría cubrir al dedillo. Y para redondear las invitaciones a bodas, Ron, alías la comadreja, estaba pidiéndole a Harry que le ayudará a organizar la petición de mano de su domadora, alias la sabelotodo Granger.

Draco le aviso de que Harry estaría ese día en la escuela y Ron aprovecho para interceptarlo y comentarle algunas ideas sin que Hermione se pudiera dar cuenta. Iluso. Yo estaba más que seguro de que ella ya estaba al tanto de sus planes.

Después de unas cuantas noticias más, incluyendo que ahora la contraseña de Minerva para la gárgola de piedra era "galletas de mantequilla", había llegado el momento de la verdad. Fui a sacar el postre y puse las cartas sobre la mesa, era hora de comentarle a Harry mi plan.

—Harry... ¿Aún quieres que "desaparezcamos"? —.

—Sí Sev. Estoy más que seguro. ¿Tú lo estás? —.

—Sí, ¿y has pensado que haremos para lograrlo? —.

—Si te soy sincero, no. He estado ocupando arreglando un asunto con Ginny y con Viktor y creo que hoy ha quedado listo. Espero que después de esto podamos pensar en una solución juntos—.

—Me he adelantado—.

—¿Cómo que te has adelantado? —.

—Pensé en una solución. Pero es una idea por ahora, quiero saber qué opinas primero—.

—Te escucho—.

—Mientras viajábamos, me di cuenta de que entre más nos movíamos, más difícil era que nos encontraran, incluso nuestros amigos sin los orbes y sin la ubicación de nuestros destinos, hubiera sido casi imposible que nos localizaran—.

—Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Estas proponiendo lo que creo? —.

—¿Convertirnos en nómadas? Sí, al menos unos años Harry, vivir unos años viajando por el mundo. ¿Qué opinas? —.

—Bien, suena fascinante, pero ¿Cómo ganaríamos dinero? Ambos tenemos suficiente dinero para vivir el resto de nuestra vida sin trabajar, pero quisiera aumentar nuestras fortunas para dejarle algo a nuestros hijos cuando los tengamos—.

—También pensé en eso. Ambos somos buenos en DCAO, yo soy el mejor pocionista, podríamos escribir libros Harry. Piénsalo, podríamos hablar con un editor y enviarle nuestros manuscritos, no necesitaríamos estar físicamente en ningún lado en concreto y al recorrer el mundo, podríamos hacer experimentos, investigaciones, serían dos de los mejores libros de todos los tiempos. Piensa en el libro que están haciendo Luna y Rolf, con todo lo que han visto estos meses, están haciendo un libro magnífico para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas—.

—Y por tu tono, supongo que ya compraste todo—.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —.

—Aprendí del mejor espía. Y me dirigió una sonrisa torcida, que hasta apenas unos años era solo mía—.

—Cierto—.

—Bien, eso resuelve como desaparecernos de la escena pública, excepto que si iremos a las bodas de nuestros amigos y a la fiesta de Rossie y Kingsley. Eso sí. Así estemos hasta la otra punta del mundo, iremos a esas bodas—.

—No me las perdería por nada Harry—Odiaba las bodas, pero esperaba ver a Ronald y Draco borrachos en algún momento y ese momento podía ser una de esas bodas.

—Solo no pensaste en un detalle Severus—.

—¿Cuál? —.

—Como va a viajar con nosotros nuestro primer hijo—.

—¿Espera? ¿Qué? —.

—Nuestro hijo. Eso es lo que he estado tratando con Ginny y Viktor. Me estaban ayudando a localizar casas de adopción, normalmente los procesos duran meses, incluso años, pero como ambos son jugadores famosos de quidditch, no les niegan nada. Si lo hacíamos nosotros en persona, la prensa hubiera estado encima nuestro durante todo el proceso. Contrataron una firma de abogados dispuestos a demandar a cualquier periódico que intente publicar cualquier cosa sobre la adopción o sobre nuestra vida privada—.

—Sí es así, no tendríamos que desaparecernos Harry—.

—Los abogados pueden demandarlos Sev, pero eso no impedirá que intenten publicar. Solo hay que adaptar tu plan para que incluya a nuestro hijo o hija. Veremos los expedientes mañana mismo si quieres y luego iremos a ver al bebé que escojamos—.

—Entonces, ¿Estás listo para hacer esto? ¿Vivir una vida nómada? ¿Formar una familia fuera de lo normal? —.

—Ambos somos algo fuera de lo normal Severus, dudo que pudiéramos formar una familia que no fuera siquiera un poco fuera de lo normal—.

Lo arrastre de la mano, directo a la habitación, estaba tan feliz, me sentía eufórico. Quería decirle tanto a Harry, pero siempre he sido mejor con las acciones, así que empecé a besarlo con pasión, saboreando el sabor de su boca y embriagándome de su aroma. Aún después de estos años, seguía preguntándome cómo es que ambos terminamos enredándonos en el cuerpo del otro, si al principio queríamos arrancarnos los ojos. Cada cierto tiempo, me sumía en pensamientos depresivos y me arrepentía del tiempo que había perdido odiándolo cuando pude haber tenido todo su amor desde mucho antes. Pero luego llegaba él y con un beso, borraba mis cavilaciones y fantasmas.

Después de sacarle la camisa, ya estaba recorriendo su desnudo torso, llenándolo de atenciones y besos, mientras Harry solo se dejaba querer. Termine de desnudarlo y de desnudarme y regrese a terminar lo que empecé. Lleve a mi esposo al paraíso sin dejar nuestra cama. Después de un par de horas él regreso mis atenciones, con creces. Estuvimos así toda la noche, y entre cada sesión asaltábamos el refrigerador, y una de esas ocasiones, terminamos haciéndolo encima del comedor. Perdimos la cuenta después de eso y al día siguiente, despertamos desnudos y satisfechos en la sala.

Hubiéramos seguido dormidos y enredados uno al otro si no fuera porque el retrato de Dumbledore, que habíamos encargado hace un año, que colgamos en la sala y que siempre mostraba a un Albus dormido, este día le dio por hablar, por fin. Y carraspeó para despertar a alguno de nosotros. El cual fui yo, y de mala gana, dejé el calor que me ofrecía el cuerpo de mi esposo y me dirigí al retrato con un gruñido a modo de saludo.

—Yo también te extrañe Severus—.

—No molestes tan temprano Albus, un año entero viéndote dormir y justo hoy que estoy tan cómodo decides hablar—.

—¿Y quién te dijo que estaba dormido? —.

—Eres un viejo pervertido Albus—.

—No, solo me gusta ver que ambos son felices ahora, y que conservas muy buena flexibilidad—.

—Lo que dije, eres un pervertido, y además voyerista—.

—Oh mi muchacho, solo soy un retrato, al menos déjame ese pequeño placer—.

—¿Qué quieres Albus? —.

—No es lo que yo quiero. Me enviaron a darles un mensaje—.

—Bien, ¿Cuál es el mensaje? —.

—La señora del reino de la muerte quiere verlos. Solicita audiencia con Harry, Luna, Rolf y tú—.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo va a pasar eso? —.

—Bueno, me dijo el lugar, y dijo que cuando lo averigüen, será fácil llegar a su reino sin sufrir daños en el proceso—.

—¿Daños? —.

—Severus, el reino de la muerte casi siempre es un camino de una vía, a pocos se les permite regresar, y en el caso de ustedes, necesitan entrar con todo y su cuerpo mortal. Es posible, pero requieren el portal adecuado—.

—¿Y sabes donde esta ese portal? —.

—Mi señora solo me dijo esto, "Donde la muerte y la vida son uno". Dijo que ese lugar existe y que para ustedes será fácil encontrarlo. Severus, me retiro, debo visitar mi retrato en casa de Luna para que ella le avise al señor Scamander. Y ¿Severus? —.

—¿Qué Albus? —.

—Me gustaría saber para qué eran las cintas de seda. En la posición que estaban no pude ver como las usaron—.

—Bien, te lo ganaste, borrare la caja de dulces de limón de tu retrato—.

—Está bien, está bien, ya me voy, no borres mis dulces—.

Y se fue dejando su lienzo vacío. Espere a que Harry despertara para que desayunáramos lo que quedó de la cena y le platique lo que me había comunicado Albus. Teníamos un último misterio por delante antes de llevar a cabo nuestros planes.


	26. Donde la muerte y la vida son uno

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas, y no estábamos ni cerca de localizar el lugar que menciono Albus. Luna y Rolf estaban igual de perdidos que nosotros. Según Albus, el lugar existía, ese portal era real, el problema era que con la información que teníamos era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Primero pensamos en lugares donde la vida fuera inhóspita, desiertos, volcanes, zonas de guerra, lugares como Chernóbil, pero eso solo resolvía la mitad que correspondía con la muerte, no con la de la vida. Se refería a un lugar donde la muerte convivía con la vida una junto a la otra, y eso era prácticamente cualquier lugar del mundo. ¡En todas partes la vida crecía y moría! ¡Todos los días! Y al parecer, era un lugar específico del planeta.

Finalmente, un día antes de Halloween, Rolf vino a nuestra casa con una pista, o más bien, con la idea de alguien que podría darnos una pista.

—Lo he estado pensando, creo que mi abuelo podría ayudarnos a resolver esto, el viajo mucho por lo de su libro y creo que él podría saber algo—.

—¿Qué tan rápido podremos verlo? —.

—Mañana por la tarde—.

—Bien, le avisaré a Harry. Podemos partir desde aquí si gustan—.

—Sí, será lo mejor—.

Al día siguiente, luego de ir a visitar a mis suegros (y amiga querida y ya-no-tan-odiado-enemigo) al cementerio en el valle de Godric, una tradición que Harry y yo empezamos a tener luego de casarnos; también decidimos pasar a Hogwarts a visitar la tumba de Albus, y de ahí regresamos a nuestra casa. Harry siempre necesitaba unos momentos a solas después de visitar a sus padres. Ya en la tarde se encontraba lo suficientemente tranquilo para ir a ver al abuelo de Rolf. Rolf y Luna llegaron justo después de la comida y partimos por red flu hasta la casa del señor Scamander.

La casa de Newt Scamander era muy similar a la madriguera, excepto que no tenía tantos pisos, rodeada de un jardín donde los troncos de los árboles tenían enredaderas cubriendo al menos un costado de ellos, y había tantas criaturas que parecía un pequeño zoológico, había Bowtruckles en un par de árboles, Doxys a un costado que nos ignoraban por fortuna, un Augurey con su nido en una zarza cerca de la puerta, y eso solo era un poco de lo que había. Era por mucho, una de las casas más fascinantes a las que había ido.

Una pareja adorable nos esperaba en la puerta, ambos ya con el pelo cano y una sonrisa en los labios, los señores Scamander se presentaron con un abrazo, a la usanza de los Weasley y nos invitaron a pasar a tomar el té en la sala. Por dentro había aún más criaturas, un crup que seguía al señor Scamander por todos lados, un Kneazle que estaba repantigado en el sofá y varias hadas revoloteando entre las plantas de la señora Scamander, por mencionar algunas.

—¿Azúcar señor Snape? —.

—No gracias señor Scamander, prefiero el té solo—.

—Igual que tu Tina—.

La señora Scamander solo hizo una mueca parecida a un intento de reprimir una sonrisa. Parecía el tipo de mujer con la cual uno podía establecer una conversación inteligente. Después de una hora, más o menos, pudimos pasar al asunto que nos atañía.

—Señor Scamander... —.

—Llámame Newt, señor me parece de viejos y yo apenas tengo 105 años, ¡Estoy en la flor de la vida! —.

Definitivamente Luna se iba a llevar bien con el abuelo de su prometido.

—De acuerdo, Newt; espero que su nieto le haya comentado sobre nuestro dilema... —.

—¡Ah sí! Su acertijo... lo estuve pensando... mucho rato... y lo hable con Tina también... verá Severus, creo que quien tiene la respuesta es mi esposa. Ella convivió con gente que era originaria de ese lugar mientras estudiaba en Ilvermorny—.

—Entonces el lugar es real... —

—Sí. Es real, al menos un par de días al año—Contesto Tina Scamander.

—¿Por un par de días? —Pregunte perplejo.

—Sí, verá, el colegio Ilvermorny da clases a toda Norteamérica, y en uno de esos países hay un par de días donde la muerte y la vida desdibujan la línea que las separan, al menos es lo que me comentaron estos compañeros cuando los conocí—.

—¿Ósea que se confunden uno con el otro? —.

—Algo así, déjenme mostrarles algo y quizás lo entiendan—.

Rebusco entre las fotos de la chimenea y luego nos la fue pasando, mostraba a la señora Scamander de unos 15 años, al lado de dos jóvenes de piel morena y ojos café, con el pelo tan negro como el ala de un cuervo, los tres sonriendo al frente de una tumba decorada con flores de color naranja y en cuya lápida reposaban alimentos diversos. Se veía el humo del incienso y había papeles de colores decorando todo, y las lápidas aledañas habían recibido el mismo trato. En esa foto, parecía como si la muerte fuera un motivo de celebración más que de pena. Como si la vida surgiera de la muerte.

—¿Qué significa esa decoración en la lápida señora Scamander? —.

—Llámame Tina y eso Severus, se debe al día de muertos. Es una festividad de México—.

—¿Ósea que, durante un par de días en ese país, la muerte y la vida no se diferencian? —.

—Algo así. Aquí en Europa, muchos creemos que la línea de ambos reinos se desdibuja un poco en Halloween, pero en esa nación, creen que los muertos pueden regresar a la tierra y convivir con sus parientes vivos, así la muerte y la vida conviven en el mismo espacio, por un par de días al año. Suena hermoso, ¿No lo crees? —.

—Creo que ese país puede ser el lugar ¿Saben de alguien que nos pueda guiar ahí? —

—Bueno, aún mantengo contacto con mis amigos de la foto, terminaron casándose y su nieta podría ayudarles—Se levantó del sillón y garabateó algo en un pedazo de pergamino y me lo entregó en la mano—Ten, esta es la dirección de Ix Chel, la nieta de mis amigos, solo díganle que van de mi parte y que quieren hacer una "ofrenda" y sigan sus instrucciones, creo que si lo hacen podrán llegar al lugar que quieren. Pero deben irse hoy, a más tardar mañana, el día de muertos empieza el 1 de noviembre y acaba el 2—.

—Gracias, a ambos. Nos han ayudado mucho—.

—De nada, solo esperamos que nos vengan a visitar en alguna otra ocasión, y tú, joven Luna, bienvenida a la familia. No creerías que no nos daríamos cuenta de que ustedes ya están más casados que comprometidos ¿Verdad Rolf? —Rolf se puso tan rojo como el estandarte de Gryffindor—Tu casi-esposa me parece adorable y es perfecta para ti, y jovencita, espero leer la reedición que harán de mi libro y ojalá algún día encuentre a ese esquivo Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados—.

—Gracias abuelito—Le dijo Luna a Newt antes de abrazarlo tiernamente.

—De verdad Rolf, una chica excelente—Le dijo a su nieto sin dejar de abrazar a Luna.

Nos despedimos de Newt y Tina, no sin antes prometer regresar y contarles el resultado de nuestro viaje. En cuanto llegamos a la casa, fuimos a empacar un par de prendas de vestir, un par de libros y la foto de los padres de Harry y la de Albus, y nos dirigimos hacia la sala, donde ya debían estar Luna y Rolf, los cuales se encargarían del traslador.

Esa misma noche estábamos en México, justo enfrente de una casa frente al mar, pintada de color naranja claro, estábamos en un pueblo en alguna parte del sur del país, por todos lados ya se sentía la algarabía de la festividad. AL parecer, la fiesta empezaba JUSTO cuando iniciaba el primer día de noviembre, y las decoraciones ya inundaban las calles empedradas.

Tocamos a la puerta y nos recibió una joven de piel canela, un cabello negro que casi parecía azul a ratos y los ojos aún más negros que los míos, y una sonrisa, ¡Por Merlín! ¡Podría derretir el ártico con esa sonrisa!

—¿Sí? ¿Qué desean? —Nos habló en español, por fortuna nos habíamos aplicado el hechizo de idiomas antes de venir.

—Disculpe, venimos de parte de Tina Scamander—.

—¡Ah! La amiga de mi abuela, pasen—Y con un ademán nos indicó que entráramos.

Su casa era de un solo piso, cada habitación se conectaba por un corredor a la sala, el comedor y la cocina que estaban juntos, y al fondo del corredor se podía apreciar un jardín con vista hacia el mar, el aroma de la sal nos llegaba desde ahí.

>> Siéntanse cómodos, enseguida les traeré algo de comer y café—.

Después de unos minutos, la joven regresó con una bandeja con pan, galletas y café con aroma a canela y dulce.

>> Adelante, sírvanse con confianza, es café con canela y piloncillo, es un tipo de azúcar de aquí. Primero, presentaciones por favor, mi nombre es Ix Chel Tzab—.

—Sí, tiene razón. Mi nombre es Severus Snape, mi esposo Harry Potter y nuestros amigos Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander—.

—Entonces usted es el nieto del señor Scamander, es un tipo muy agradable. Entonces ¿Ustedes son de la misma escuela que mi abuela? —.

—No señorita, somos de una escuela en Europa—.

—Entonces eso nos deja a Beauxbatons, Durmstrang o Hogwarts, y por su acento descarto las primeras dos, así que deben ser de Hogwarts—.

—¿Debo suponer que usted es una bruja como su abuela? —.

—Sí, pero yo estudie en casa con mi madre, mi hija es quien asiste a Ilvermorny—.

—Entiendo. Señorita... queremos pedirle un favor, la señora Scamander nos comentó que su abuela y abuelo tenían una costumbre llamada “día de muertos”... —.

—No es una costumbre, es una tradición y una realidad señor Snape. Aquí creemos firmemente en eso—.

—No era mi intención ser grosero señorita—.

—No lo ha sido, pero prefiero dejar en claro eso. ¿Me gustaría saber por qué quieren saber sobre eso? —.

Procedimos a contarle sobre el críptico mensaje de Albus hacia nosotros y cuando terminamos, Ix Chel se quedó callada un rato. Y entonces procedió a explicarnos en qué consistía esta festividad. Al parecer teníamos dos opciones, podíamos ir a la tumba de nuestro ancestro y hacer la "ofrenda" ahí mismo, o podíamos hacer la ofrenda en nuestra casa para recibir a los ancestros en el hogar. Porque la festividad se trataba sobre eso, las personas que habían cruzado al reino de la muerte tenían permitido regresar durante esos dos días al reino mortal, y para eso era la ofrenda, para recibirlos.

Ix Chel nos guio hacia el jardín y nos ayudó a poner una mesa, sostenía que era mejor hacerlo sin magia en la medida de lo posible, así que nos llevó a Harry y a mí a comprar las cosas necesarias a un mercado cercano (que en esas fechas estaban toda la noche y todo el día) mientras Luna y Rolf se encargaban de limpiar el lugar que nos proporcionó Ix Chel. El mercado era algo único, había cráneos de azúcar, flores naranjas, amarillas, moradas, inciensos de aroma dulce e intoxicante, decoraciones de papel con figuras picadas en su interior, velas, miles de ellas. La muerte nunca se había visto más hermosa que en ese mercado.

Regresamos a la casa de Ix Chel y ella nos fue guiando al armar la ofrenda, afortunadamente, siempre viajábamos con las fotos de los padres de Harry y Albus, así que pudimos completar nuestra ofrenda para ellos. El reloj marcó las 12 de la noche, y nuestra anfitriona nos indicó que encendiéramos las velas para recibirlos. Al terminar de encender la última vela, la puerta que daba hacia la casa empezó a iluminarse con un brillo sobrenatural.

—¿Esto... ya había pasado antes Ix Chel? —Pregunte un poco nervioso.

—No, es la primera vez que veo algo así—.

De la puerta iluminada salió una figura que parecía un niño, pero al acercarse nos dimos cuenta de que era un elfo doméstico.

—¿¡Dobby!? —Dijo Harry soltando un par de lágrimas.

—¡Harry Potter! Dobby esta feliz de verlo de nuevo señor. Por favor, síganme, la señora ya los está esperando—.

Ix Chel nos animó con una sonrisa a cruzar ese inesperado umbral y seguimos a Dobby a través de esa luz y nos encontramos ante un prado repleto de esas flores de color naranja e iluminado por cientos de velas que flotaban por todo el mismo. Al frente nuestro había una mesa donde se encontraba sentada una mujer. La mujer más bella que había visto hasta este momento. Dobby nos llevó ante ella antes de desaparecer.

—Bienvenidos, siéntense, me alegra que encontraran el portal a mi reino. Adelante, tomen asiento, tenemos mucho de qué hablar—.

Su voz era como un coro de ángeles. Si ella era la señora de este reino, debía ser la misma muerte. ¿Cómo alguien podía temerle? Era la viva imagen de la paz y la tranquilidad. Su cabello cambiaba de color conforme le daba la luz, se parecía un poco al pelo de veela, pero este se veía incluso más sedoso, su piel era blanca y un poco traslúcida, como si hubiera sido formada de cristal y porcelana, algo a medio camino entre esos dos materiales. Y sus ojos eran del color del agua, no había otra manera de describirlos, un tono entre azul y verde, que te recordaba a los ríos, las lagunas, y el mar, todo al mismo tiempo, y su voz, era tan tranquilizadora, no podías sentir tristeza cuando ella hablaba.

—Mis queridos señores de los elementos, aunque para mí siempre serán Severus, Harry, Luna y Rolf, estoy tan orgullosa de todos ustedes. Lograron algo enorme estos meses, y ayudaron a mi reino también, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes—.

—Señora, ¿Por qué ha pedido vernos? —Pregunto Luna como si nada.

—Porque quería agradecerles en persona y explicarles algunas cosas, cariño—.

—¿Qué cosas? —Pregunto Rolf intrigado.

—Sobre la naturaleza de ustedes. ¿No se han preguntado por que ustedes son los señores de los elementos y no otros? —.

—Ahora que lo menciona, sí, ¿Por qué nosotros precisamente? —Agrego Harry.

—Porque ustedes son los que eligieron los elementos. Tiene que ver con su corazón. Los elementos no "heredan" sus poderes, se adhieren a quien consideran digno de ellos, y ustedes cuatro son muy buenos amigos, y además su corazón es afín al elemento del cual ahora son señores—.

—¿Entonces fuimos elegidos? —Dije por fin, digiriendo la información.

—Así es—.

Entonces no éramos "herederos" de nuestras casas, no éramos representantes de nada en realidad, los mismos elementos nos habían elegido, y nos habían otorgado el control sobre ellos, se habían sometido libremente a nuestro control. Era un poco liberador y a la vez, se sentía algo pesada la responsabilidad y confianza depositada en nosotros.

—¿Por qué? —Agregue.

—Porque ustedes no desean el poder, porque ustedes hacen lo correcto, porque no son completamente buenos, ni completamente malos, pueden mejorar, pueden fallar y se aceptan así. No tienen idea de lo difícil que es encontrar gente como ustedes, tan conscientes de sus propias limitaciones y fortalezas—.

—Mi señora, no sabe lo aterrado que me siento en este momento—Dije al fin.

—Lo sé perfectamente Severus, tanto como cuando se te dijo que tenías que regresar al reino mortal. Pero es que sabíamos lo que te esperaba, y no era justo para ti que no lo tuvieras solo por querer continuar el camino hasta aquí—.

—Y hablando de eso, si llegamos hasta su reino, quiere decir... ¿Qué estamos muertos? —Pregunto Luna.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, no querida, no están muertos. Estos días el velo de la muerte es tan delgado, que incluso los vivos pueden atravesarlo sin sufrir daños. Ahora mismo, los de mi reino están cruzando al suyo para ver a los que dejaron en el reino mortal—.

—Mi señora, ¿Qué pasó con el fugitivo? —Recordé la criatura que habíamos acorralado en Sudamérica.

—No te preocupes por el Severus, se le borro la memoria de ese hecho y cuando esté listo, lo volveremos a enviar al reino mortal—.

—¿Espere? ¿Qué? —¿Regresar?

—Regresar Severus, muchos de los que llegan aquí deben regresar después de un tiempo, no basta una sola vida para aprender todo lo que deben. Aunque algunos ni siquiera pueden llegar aquí y solo dos de ellos tienen prohibido llegar aquí—.

—Voldemort y Herpo El Loco—Dije sabiendo que tenía razón.

—Así es. Ellos cometieron un acto que viola todo orden natural. Y por eso no pueden llegar hasta acá—.

Eso resolvía por qué Voldemort no pudo continuar luego de que muriera.

—Señores, me tengo que ir, hay gente que desea verlos—.

Se levantó y desapareció de nuestra vista, y vimos un grupo de personas acercándose a nosotros, y otras formas que no alcanzábamos a identificar claramente, un par de ellas se adelantó y los pudimos ver claramente.

—Hola hijo, Snape—.

—Hola cariño, hola Sev—.

James y Lily Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no lo dije antes, soy de México y después de este capítulo queda claro cuál es mi fiesta favorita y por mucho.


	27. Reencuentro y hasta luego

—¿¡Mamá!? ¿¡Papá!? —.

—Lily, Potter. ¿Quiénes son los que vienen detrás de ustedes? —.

—¿Quién más crees que seriamos Quejicus? ¡Auch! Lily, ¡Por Merlín! No me des zapes, ese dolió—El pulgoso de Black.

—Pues te lo ganaste Sirius, ¿No habíamos hablado sobre ese apodo? —Me alegro bastante ver a Black siendo zapeado por mi amiga pelirroja.

—Ella tiene razón canuto, ya te lo había advertido—El lobo también, ya solo faltaba Albus y la mascota... Esperen, también vino la mascota.

—¡Hedwig! Preciosa, te he extrañado mucho, lamento mucho lo que te paso—.

La lechuza solo acepto el abrazo de su antiguo amigo en un mudo entendimiento de que no lo culpaba y de que también lo había echado de menos. Atrás se venían acercando otras pocas figuras a las que pude reconocer, Ojoloco, Dobby nuevamente, Tonks, Fred, Albus (joven y pelirrojo) y un hombre rubio al cual ya había visto en alguna ocasión... un momento... sí sé quién es.

—Albus, creo que deberías presentarme, solo me conoces tú en este grupo—Dijo a Albus el rubio.

—Claro que si amor. Amigos, les presento a Gellert Grindelwald, mi amado novio—.

—Quién lo diría Albus. Te van los chicos malos—Sonreí divertido.

—Severus, mi muchacho, me alegra que pudieran dar con el portal—.

—Y hubiera sido más fácil si nos hubieras dado las coordenadas sin tanto misterio—.

—Pero así no se hubiera abierto el portal, tenían que entender por qué se hace todo ese ritual, sin eso, nunca se hubiera abierto la puerta para ustedes—.

—El pelinegro tiene razón Al, siempre te ha gustado irte por las ramas—Le dijo el rubio en un tonito meloso.

—Pero así te gusto—Contestó Albus.

—Bueno... Sí, para que negarlo—.

—Si ya terminaron con el derrame de miel, me gustaría saber que hacen todos aquí—Pregunte ya un poco molesto por estar entre tantas conversaciones que se desplegaban alrededor y que ya asemejaban a un avispero por el ruido.

—Bueno Sev... queríamos verlos. No sabíamos que podían visitarnos—Se adelantó a todos la pelirroja.

—Al parecer es una concesión reciente. Ya sabes, por eso de ser los señores de los elementos—.

—Sí, ya nos habían dicho eso. No lo puedo creer, por fin podemos abrazarlos. James no quiere soltar a Harry por nada del mundo, y Sirius y Lupin ya están impacientándose esperando su turno. Por cierto, ¡James Potter, Sirius Black, vengan acá en este instante! ¡No crean que me he olvidado de su promesa! —.

Al instante, esos dos fueron hasta nosotros con cara de haber sido apaleados, Lily solía tener ese efecto en los que había regañado previamente.

—Hay algo que ustedes deben decirle a Severus—.

—Sí. James tomó aire y lo soltó de golpe. Perdón Severus, perdón por haber sido tan idiota contigo, no merecías nuestro maltrato y estamos muy arrepentidos de como fuimos contigo—.

—¡Ay! Basta de zapes, está bien. Yo también lo siento, me porte muy mal contigo y todo eso y pues... perdón—.

Ya no los odiaba, en serio, después de haberme casado con Harry, fui incapaz de guardar rencor, ni siquiera por mi padre, así que ya los había perdonado, pero era tan divertido verlos así.

—Tranquilo Sirius, buen perrito—Y le di dos palmadas en su cabeza.

—Te voy a... —.

—Sirius compórtate—.

—Pero Lily... —.

—Nada, es lo menos que puede decirte luego de años de humillación. Además, es el esposo de tu ahijado—.

—No me lo recuerdes. ¡ay! ¡Deja ya los zapes Lily! Ni siquiera le das uno a James—.

—Por qué el si se está comportando—.

—Pues no lo está mirando especialmente bien Lily—.

Y efectivamente, James me miraba como si quisiera morderme la yugular. Supongo que no le agradaba mucho el que me casara con su único hijo.

—¿Y no me abrazas suegrito? —¡Por Merlín! Llegando a casa, tendría que poner estos recuerdos en un frasco para verlos luego en el pensadero. Esa cara merecía volver a verse una y otra vez.

—Escúchame bien Severus, mientras Harry sea feliz, no me importa si es contigo, pero hazle daño a uno solo de sus cabellos y buscaré la manera de ir a atormentarte así sea como un fantasma—.

—Tranquilo cuernitos, lo amo con todo mi negro corazón y de hecho ustedes dos van a ser abuelos. ¡Sorpresa! —.

Ahora si todas las conversaciones callaron. Toda la atención estaba sobre James y yo, el cual parecía a punto de morir de una apoplejía si no fuera por el hecho de que ya lo estaba. Y Harry, mi Harry miraba hacia su padre intentando reprimir la risa, cosa que no pudo y se acercó a nosotros riendo a mandíbula batiente.

—Cariño, se supone que esas cosas debemos decirlas juntos—Y procedió a besarme justo enfrente de su padre.

—¡ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MI HIJO SEVERUS! ¡AY! ¿¡Lily!? —Mi amiga le dio un zape.

—Te lo merecías James, sabes que están casados. Harry puede besar todo lo que quiera a Sev y viceversa, además seguro que tienen vida sexual, ¿No crees? —.

El tic en el ojo de James y Sirius era impagable. Aunque la sonrisa del lobo y Tonks opacaba un poco mi malsana felicidad. Al final ya todos nos rodeaban intrigados por lo que le había dicho a James y Lily procedió a interrogarnos. Esos planes no los habíamos comentado ni siquiera con Luna, los únicos que sabían eran Ginny y Viktor... hasta ahora.

—Harry, cariño, ¿Cómo que vamos a ser abuelos? —.

—Este... verás, Sev y yo habíamos pensado en adoptar desde hace tiempo, pero entre lo de esta misión y demás... pues... hasta ahora es que lo haremos. Nos han ayudado un par de amigos a resolver la parte legal e iremos pronto a conocer a los niños y decidiremos cual adoptar—.

Abracé a Harry por detrás para darle seguridad, nunca pensamos que podríamos hablar con sus padres, y en vez de eso, teníamos no solo a sus padres, sino a toda su familia extendida escuchándolo hablar sobre nuestros planes como pareja. Albus y Gellert estaban exultantes, la cara de Albus era como si le hubieran dicho que se ganó una caja de dulces de limón que nunca podía ser vaciada. La de su pareja era de sorpresa y sincera alegría por nosotros. Con la del lobo no estaba seguro, parecía estar feliz y preocupado a la vez y la de su esposa era genuina alegría por ambos. Ojoloco siempre tan inescrutable, pero parecía menos dispuesto a _Cruciarme_ que Sirius y James, Dobby daba saltitos de alegría mientras decía "un pequeño amo, Dobby está feliz por los amos", su lechuza solo se dejaba acariciar mientras ululaba feliz en su hombro y Fred Weasley, se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí. Y digo peligrosamente con toda razón. No olvidaba que él era uno de los mejores bromistas de su generación, podría estar ya planeando algo horrible contra mí.

Y para mi horror, me agarró del hombro y me separo un poco de Harry que en ese momento estaba explicándoles a los demás sobre nuestros planes a futuro de quizás adoptar más niños, algo que si habíamos hablado también.

—Snape, Snape, Snape, espero que sepas lo afortunado que eres de que mi hermanito te haya elegido—.

—Harry no es tu... —.

—Lo es, desde primer año, desde que Ron se hizo su amigo y desde que lo conocimos es mi hermanito. Tranquilízate Sevvie, no te voy a hacer nada, solo quería hablar contigo y decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de que hagas feliz a Harry. Y de qué hicieras sentir mejor a mi hermano esa Navidad, George necesitaba mucho eso. Ahora solo haznos el favor a todos de hacer feliz también a tu futuro hijo. Hemos visto cómo has cambiado Sevvie, y eso es digno de admirarse. Prometan que regresar a visitarnos y dale mis saludos a George y el resto de mi familia—.

Después de eso, regresamos con el grupo y procedimos a las despedidas, Lily abrazo a Harry tan fuerte como Molly, James también y para mi horror me abrazo también, seguido del perro y el lobo. Luego la ronda de abrazos, moqueos y felicitaciones por nuestra futura familia. Y un último abrazo de Lily para mi murmurando un "gracias por seguir cuidándolo".

Una mujer nos esperaba cerca de la puerta luminosa por la que entramos.

—Hola Severus, ¿Él es mi yerno, supongo? —.

—Hola mamá—.

—¿Tu mamá? —Pregunto Harry con la boca abierta.

—Sí amor, te presento a mi madre, Eileen Prince, ¿Por qué no estabas con el resto mamá? —.

—Sabes que no me gusta tanto ruido Severus, pero no podía dejarte ir así sin siquiera saludarte—.

—Entonces déjame decirte que serás abuela—.

—Eso sí lo alcance a oír. Felicidades hijo, a ambos—.

Y nos dio un abrazo a cada uno, incluyendo a Luna y Rolf.

—Ustedes dos, gracias por ser amigos de mi hijo, el necesitaba mucho el tener amigos y me alegro de que al fin tenga tantos. Y tu cariño, Harry querido, gracias por hacer tan feliz a Severus, vuelvan a visitarnos el siguiente año. Si hubiéramos sabido de esto antes... en fin. Hasta luego hijos, si Harry, ahora también eres mi hijo—.

Después de eso, atravesamos la puerta y nos encontramos de vuelta en el jardín de Ix Chel. Ella estaba en la puerta de su casa, tomando una taza de café.

—Vaya, se tomaron su tiempo. Ya es la casi la medianoche del día 2, empezaban a preocuparme. Vengan, les daré algo de cenar y luego pueden dormir en la sala y la recamara de huéspedes. No les conviene regresar a su país hasta haber descansado un poco—.

¡Estuvimos fuera casi 2 días! Con razón sentía un hambre atroz y por los ruidos del estómago de mis compañeros, no era el único. Devoramos todo lo que nos ofreció Ix Chel y nos fuimos a dormir, Harry y yo en la sala y, Luna y Rolf en la recamara de huéspedes. Al día siguiente agradecimos a Ix Chel su hospitalidad, invitándola a visitarnos en algún momento si lo deseaba, ella quería aprender algunas pociones que solo se enseñaban en nuestra escuela, como la poción matalobos. Nos despedimos y regresamos a casa.

De vuelta en Londres, luego de varias semanas y después de haber empacado todo, estábamos listos para partir. Solo faltaba elegir un baúl de varias cerraduras adecuado para el bebé. Era un niño. Ginny vino un día con un solo expediente, acompañada de Krum quien estaba igual de emocionado que ella. Dijo que en cuanto vio al bebé, supo que ese era nuestro hijo.

Era un niño precioso, huérfano de guerra; pero no de la forma habitual. Su padre había sido obligado a unirse a los mortífagos a cambio de la vida de su esposa, cuando la guerra acabó, y después de haberle interrogado con veritaserum fue exonerado de los cargos, se había ido a vivir al campo con su esposa, la cual quedó embarazada a principios de este año. Su esposo había fallecido este año también, producto de los múltiples _Crucios_ que recibió durante su afiliación obligada con los mortífagos, él sabía que no le quedaban más allá de algunos años y quería que su esposa tuviera un niño. Desgraciadamente, su esposa falleció al dar a luz, fue un parto difícil, así que, de esa familia, el único sobreviviente fue este pequeño, de ojos cafés y pelo negro, con la piel ligeramente aceitunada.

El nombre fue una batalla entre Harry y yo, al final y luego de que me ganara 3 partidos seguidos de ajedrez mágico donde apostamos el nombre del niño, él decidió que se llamaría James Sirius (lo que me faltaba, cuernitos y el pulgoso, los dos en mi hijo), pero luego apostamos sobre los apellidos en póker y ahí gané yo, así que llevaría primero mi apellido. James Sirius Snape Potter.

Decidimos pasar la navidad en Inglaterra y presentar a nuestro hijo ante el clan Weasley, donde sabíamos que estarían también todos los demás. Al ver al pequeño "cuernitos", Molly soltó un gritito y fue directo a agarrarle las mejillas y de ahí, fue pasando por los brazos de todos, incluso Hagrid estaba lloriqueando como magdalena cuando lo cargo. Avisamos a todos que nos iríamos en año nuevo y les dimos las indicaciones para que pudieran contactarnos, Lumos, Nox y Hocicos viajarían con nosotros, incluso Kreacher estaba dispuesto a seguirnos, así que le compramos un pequeño baúl para sus enseres. Nuestra querida Laurélie no tomó tan bien la noticia y luego de pegarnos un par de zapes y darle un enorme beso al bebé, nos hizo prometerle que la visitaríamos al menos.

Sobra decir que vendimos la casa de Londres y el departamento en París, Ginny fue quien compro el departamento en París y Viktor la casa en Londres, y contrario a lo que parecía, ellos no estaban juntos. Viktor tomó la, digámoslo así, tutela de Ginny como entrenador a medio tiempo, enseñándole sus jugadas estelares, Viktor había pensado en retirarse del quidditch y quería dejar un legado en alguien y la pelirroja tenía un carácter a prueba de todo, así que la eligió como su sucesora. Esa era la razón por la cual andaban juntos tanto tiempo.

Empezamos nuestro "ocultamiento" en Turquía, nuestro amigo de Japón nos había conseguido un pequeño departamento por unos meses y después iríamos recorriendo varios países para conocerlos y explorarlos, y también para hacer esos experimentos que ambos queríamos probar desde tiempo antes con pociones y hechizos. Y con suerte podríamos hacer unos libros mucho mejores de los que había en ese momento en el mercado. Las posibilidades se abrían ante nosotros. Gracias a nuestra pequeña misión, ahora teníamos muchos amigos alrededor del mundo

Por fin teníamos lo que habíamos deseado ambos desde tanto tiempo atrás, una familia. Recorreríamos el mundo juntos y ahora que sabíamos que podíamos ir a ver a sus abuelos, este niño también los tendría en su vida. Estaba seguro de que a sus abuelos les iba a encantar nuestro bebé.


	28. Epílogo

—LILY EILEEN SNAPE POTTER, NO VAS A SALIR CON ESE CHICO—.

—Pero papá Sev ya me había dado permiso—.

—¡SEVERUS! ¿LE DISTE PERMISO A TU HIJA DE SALIR CON ESE... CON ESE... INDIVIDUO? —.

—Potter, te recuerdo que ya habíamos hablado de esto, el hecho de que tenga una moto, un tatuaje de dragón y le guste el cuero no lo hace un mal chico para tu hija—.

—¡Grr! Está bien, pero tienes que estar aquí a las 10, hija—.

—12—.

—Lily, no tientes tu suerte. Las 11 y que te dejé hasta la casa—Le dije a nuestra hija.

—Gracias papá Sev, eres lo máximo—.

—Lo sé—.

—Tú también papá Harry—.

—A las 11 Lily—.

—Claro que sí, papi—.

Y esta discusión era cosa de todos los días desde que Lily, nuestra hija menor; cumpliera 15 años. Nuestra familia se había agrandado con dos niños más. Albus Severus y Lily Eileen. Después de haber perdido en una apuesta el poder decidir el nombre de nuestro primer hijo, le propuse a Harry que cada quien escogiera un nombre y luego les pondríamos ambos, así Albus Severus (Albus lo escogí yo y Severus lo escogió Harry, yo nunca hubiera decidido por mi propio nombre) y Lily Eileen fue un acuerdo común.

James era por mucho, el gran orgullo de Harry, era un excelente maestro duelista y jugador de quidditch (consiguió ser reserva de las Arpías, gracias en parte a las fabulosas recomendaciones de su tía Ginny), Albus se parecía más a mí, le encantaban las pociones y era especialmente bueno en Herbología, donde Neville estaba feliz de darle algunas clases particulares, después de mucha insistencia por parte de Albus y Lily, bueno, era una chica muy normal de 15 años que quería salir con un amigo especial.

Y es por esto por lo que Harry normalmente tenía una discusión con ella cada que salía con el muchacho. Antes de él fue un chico de Ravenclaw que a mí no me agradaba, no parecía un mal chico y es precisamente eso lo que me daba mala espina, en cambio este Gryffindor (para disgusto mío) era exactamente lo contrario, tenía ese aire de chico malo que sabía muchas chicas buscan, pero antes de salir con Lily fue primero conmigo a anunciarme que tenía intenciones de salir con mi niña, y me pidió permiso para poder invitarla primero. Y Harry, aun sabiendo esto; no terminaba de agradarle. Mamá gallina tenía que ser mi adorable esposo.

Y para colmo de Harry, su ahijado apoyaba a este chico, y su relación con su casi-prima. Ron estaba en contra, apoyando la causa de Harry y Hermione apoyaba la decisión de Lily y mia. Los clásicos dramas familiares cuando hay adolescentes en casa.

Habíamos regresado apenas hace 3 años, después de que Lily empezó sus estudios en Hogwarts. Estuvimos fuera por 15 casi 16 años. Recorrimos casi todos los países del mundo realizando nuestros experimentos y mejorar en hechizos y creando varios nuevos. Harry había hecho unos hechizos escudo soberbios, que actualmente formaban parte de los cursos avanzados de DCAO, tan buenos eran que los aurores no se podían graduar hasta que lograran manejar a la perfección el más fuerte de esos hechizos, _“Nullum Dampnum Revertetur”_ ; este hechizo creaba un _Protego_ combinado con una impedimenta pero potenciado más de 10 veces, requería mucha concentración pero era capaz de desviar incluso dos de las imperdonables, excepto la más peligrosa, pero Harry seguía trabajando en eso.

En cuanto a mis amadas pociones, había logrado mejorar la poción matalobos y esta lograba reducir el tiempo que duraba la transformación a 1 día, pero mi meta era lograr que los hombres lobo pudieran ser capaces de controlar sus transformaciones, si lograba alcanzar ese punto, estaría más cerca de curar la licantropía. Esa era mi meta a largo plazo.

Durante nuestros años de ausencia, y gracias a las múltiples investigaciones y mejoras sustanciales a pociones y DCAO que habíamos hecho, publicamos varios libros que se convirtieron en éxito inmediato, al grado de que Hogwarts los empezó a usar como sus libros de texto. Y no se limitó ahí, nuestros amigos de las demás escuelas mágicas también pidieron las versiones de esos mismos libros en su idioma, así que nos convertimos en el referente obligado en cuanto a esas dos materias. Estaban lejos los días en que éramos el príncipe mestizo y el-niño-que-vivió.

El estatus de supercelebridades que nos había dado nuestro papel en la guerra, fue opacado durante estos años por varios aurores y algunos conatos de "señores oscuros", entre ellos Neville Longbottom, el cual detuvo a un supuesto asaltante muggle que se había colado al callejón Diagon, el cual al final resultó ser un peligroso fugitivo que había estado intentando hacerse de seguidores como antaño Voldemort y con la misma premisa, poco original, además. Aunque la forma en que lo detuvo Neville sí que lo fue, había criado una Tentácula Venenosa que logró adiestrar y ese día la había llevado consigo para comprarle unas vitaminas, cuando vio al individuo huir siendo perseguido por dos aurores, estaba tan lejos que lo mejor que se le ocurrió para no errar, fue pedirle a su planta que estirara sus ramas hasta él y lo paralizara. Lo cual lo convirtió en el profesor más popular de todo Hogwarts.

Luna y Rolf se volvieron aclamados magizoólogos y luego se retiraron para poner una clínica veterimágica. La reedición del libro del abuelo de Rolf, llegó a superar récords de venta, haciendo a su abuelo muy feliz. Kingsley y Rossie (que se había vuelto una gran influencia después de haber ayudado durante la misión de las líneas ley) lograron acuerdos comerciales y educativos muy prósperos con muchas de las naciones después de aquella cumbre, incluyendo intercambios estudiantiles, lo que propició cambios en la currícula de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, haciendo posible que los estudios de las escuelas mágicas pudieran extenderse a 2 años más en alguna escuela diferente al alma mater dependiendo de la especialidad que quisieran sus alumnos. Gracias a eso, ahora había más diversidad entre los alumnos de las escuelas mágicas.

Ya que cada año, aún había brotes de "magia muggle", se creó una oficina de cooperación mágico-muggle donde los muggles interesados (o enviados por esos brotes) podían solicitar "educación especial" y si lograban crear un núcleo mágico se les integraba a nuestro mundo de forma legal e inmediata. Aún estábamos lejos de lograr una cooperación total con los muggles, pero había ya semillas de eso por todos lados.

Draco se volvió un afamado sanador en San Mungo y uso una gran parte de nuestras investigaciones en pociones y hechizos sanadores para hacer mejores tratamientos a los pacientes más difíciles de tratar, además de que, gracias a la influencia de Astoria, empezó también a experimentar con métodos muggles de sanación, haciendo tratamientos muy integrales en las recuperaciones. Como es obvio, esos dos se casaron y tuvieron un solo niño, Scorpius Malfoy, orgullo de Draco, orgullo de sus abuelos y orgullo nuestro, ya que nos habían elegido como padrinos del niño.

Hermione y Ron, luego de una accidentada petición de mano (que según Hermione había sido la perfecta petición de mano, nunca la sacamos de su error), se casaron también y ahora teníamos otro par de ahijados, Rose y Hugo Weasley-Granger, Hermione se negó a usar el apellido de su esposo por considerarlo una práctica obsoleta y Ron solo le dijo "si cariño". Al menos ya estaba adiestrado antes de que se casaran. Rose era de la edad de Scorpius y Hugo, 2 años menor que ella.

Hermione era la mano derecha del Kingsley y había abogado tanto por los derechos de las criaturas que varios de los representantes de las criaturas con inteligencia humana se acercaron a ella para exponer algunas sugerencias y varias de ellas ya estaban siendo implementadas, entre ellas, la primera que tuvo, los elfos domésticos tenían derechos obreros, pocos porque ellos mismos así lo habían decidido, pero tomando en cuenta su historia de milenios, era un enorme avance el que ganaran 3 galeones por semana como sueldo base y dos días de descanso al mes.

Ron por su parte, empezó como auror, lo dejó luego de un par de años, demasiada sangre y violencia dijo. Luego intento con el quidditch, llevando a su equipo, los Chudley Cannons a su primer campeonato ganado en más de un siglo, pero luego de haber ganado un par de campeonatos, tampoco se sintió satisfecho. Al final su hermano George le propuso que se hicieran cargo juntos de Sortilegios Weasley y ahí ha estado feliz y más contento que nunca de ayudar a las nuevas generaciones de revoltosos a hacer realidad sus travesuras.

Hagrid y los demás profesores siguen en Hogwarts, haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer, educar. Excepto Hagrid que también, de vez en cuando, va como emisario del ministerio a hablar con los gigantes, los cuales siguen muy felices de estar lejos de nosotros, pero ya no quieren arrancarles la cabeza a los magos, solo herirnos de gravedad si se enojan. Es un comienzo.

Los señores Weasley son unos abuelos muy felices, cuidando de todos sus nietos, incluyendo a los nuestros, ya que según Molly, Harry también es su hijo y, por ende, nuestros hijos son sus nietos. El señor Weasley tiene preparado algo especial para el cumpleaños número 18 de Albus, por fin termino de reparar la moto de Sirius y ha pensado que es Al quien debe tenerla, es mucho más responsable que James y definitivamente menos impulsivo que Lily. Creo que eso no va a hacer muy feliz a Harry, pero si hará a Albus muy feliz.

En cuanto a los abuelos de nuestros niños, los visitábamos una vez al año, en esos días especiales, y los niños sabían que era lo que pasaba. Por desgracia, el año pasado; recibimos la noticia de que ellos regresarían a la tierra, así que ya no podríamos visitarlos más, era un momento agridulce, quería decir que ellos tendrían una segunda oportunidad, pero perderíamos la oportunidad de verlos. Aun así, los niños aprovecharon la última visita para decirles cuánto los querían.

En cuanto a nosotros, durante el viaje, hicimos nuevos amigos que se convirtieron en parte de nuestra enorme familia añadida, Eiji, Andiara y varias de las personas que conocimos durante nuestra travesía para salvar el mundo, venían varias veces al año a visitarnos, aún cuando estuvimos como nómadas más de una década, siempre fueron hasta donde estuviéramos. Contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse, los niños adoraron ese estilo de vida, despertarse meses después en otro país, a veces otro continente, aprendieron de las mismas sirenas y ondinas a nadar, vieron a los Fénixs nacer, tenían amigos entre muchos magos de varios países y también amigos entre las criaturas mágicas.

Harry yo, aun teníamos altibajos como todos, sobre todo cuando había que decidir cosas sobre los niños; no esperábamos que fuera fácil. Cada niño fue un reto, cuando adoptamos a Albus, ambos ya sabíamos cambiar un pañal, hacer los biberones y nos turnábamos para atenderlo en las noches, y lo mismo cuando llegó Lily. Los problemas fueron más difíciles conforme crecían, era algo nuevo para nosotros la disciplina, no era lo mismo disciplinar a un alumno al cual no te importaba si te odiaba o no. Castigar a nuestros hijos fue otro dilema, ¿Hasta dónde era bueno llegar? Fueron días de dudas infinitas, noches sin dormir cuando enfermaba alguno de ellos y peleas constantes cuando alcanzaron la pubertad. Y, aun así, no nos arrepentíamos de nuestras decisiones.

Después de Lily, después de que vi la cara de Harry cuando vio a Hermione y Astoria embarazadas, había agregado un objetivo más a mi lista de mejoras en pociones. Así era nuestra vida, nos moríamos si no buscábamos un nuevo objetivo. El objetivo de Harry ahora era algo muy distinto a la salvación del mundo mágico. Luego de los libros, hizo un nuevo programa de entrenamiento para los aurores y había producido grandes magos capaces de enfrentarse a un nuevo Voldemort y Grindelwald juntos. Así que la necesidad de "salvadores adolescentes del mundo mágico" ya no fue necesaria.

El objetivo de Harry ahora era la cocina, desde antes de esa misión; Harry tenía un interés muy marcado por la comida exótica. Quizás como una forma de compensar que nunca había viajado a ningún lado que no estuviera en el Reino Unido. Luego de esa travesía para salvar la barrera, y de que tuvo por fin la oportunidad de ver el mundo con todo el tiempo del mundo por delante; Harry estaba fascinado con cosas tan sencillas como la forma de preparar la comida, las telas, las formas de vivir de otros en el mundo. Así que empezó a aprender a cocinar esos platillos, primero de forma muggle y luego inventó formas de poder invocarlos ya cocinados. Esperaba así abrir la mente (y el paladar) de la gente, quería hacer una escuela, pero de cocina, después de ver un programa muggle donde había unos chefs compitiendo entre ellos. Y yo, estaba dispuesto a ser su conejillo de indias, la mayor parte de sus experimentos eran deliciosos y quemábamos las calorías extras de formas muy creativas en la alcoba.

Por lo cual tuvimos que dejar insonorizada nuestra recamara de forma permanente, no queríamos que nuestros hijos tuvieran ese trauma de por vida, aunque sabíamos que James al menos si mantenía una relación con un chico brasileño que conoció en Castelobruxo, en nuestra última visita ahí, luego de que terminara con una novia de Durmstrang. Y Al, aún no estábamos seguros de sí tenía interés en alguien, se la pasaba pensando por el momento en opciones de carrera y aún no se decidía entre el máster de pociones o volverse naturalista para ir a investigar las propiedades de las plantas mágicas, o ambas. Y Lily, bueno, estaba en esa época de escuela, amigos y novio, y esos eran sus intereses por el momento, lo que no quiere decir que no fuera buena en nada. Tratándose de transfiguraciones, y DCAO, ella era la reina. Sobre todo, con los maleficios, sus maleficios normalmente requerían la intervención de un maestro y Poppy para ser removidos, así de fuertes eran.

¿Sobre mi nuevo objetivo? Bueno, quería decírselo a Harry en persona. Mandé a los niños con Molly a la madriguera, James se fue con su novio y pude tener la casa para nosotros dos por el resto de la noche. Había perfeccionado esta poción desde que me había fijado este objetivo y quería ver la cara de Harry cuando se la mostrara.

—Sev, ¿Por qué me tapas los ojos? —.

—Porque quiero que no veas la sorpresa hasta que estemos en la mesa—.

—De acuerdo... ¿Ya puedo abrirlos? —.

—De acuerdo, ábrelos—Le dije al tiempo que retiraba mis manos de sus ojos. En la mesa había un frasco con una poción tornasolada que lanzaba destellos parecidos a los diamantes.

—¿Qué es eso Sev? —.

—Harry, esa poción es para que podamos ser padres—.

—Pero ya somos padres—.

—Pero quiero que puedas sentir lo que es tener un bebé en tu cuerpo, sé que eso deseas desde que viste a Hermione y Astoria embarazadas. Te ilusionaba sentir las patadas de los bebés y vi tus ojos cuando ponías tus manos en sus vientres. Te conozco mi amor, sé que quieres esto y he estado buscando la manera de hacerlo realidad para ti desde ese día que vi el deseo en tus ojos, de ser tú quien tuviera un bebé en su vientre. Este frasco, es la poción ya lista, funcionara si te la tomas y hacemos el amor esta noche. ¿Quieres hacerlo Harry? ¿Quieres tener otro bebé conmigo? —.

Le dije mientras tomaba sus manos con las mías, yo ya era algo viejo para tener un bebé en mi cuerpo y Harry estaba rozando la edad en que, si fuera mujer, podría concebir sin problemas; así que esta era su última oportunidad de hacerlo realidad si eso deseaba. Por toda respuesta se tomó la poción de un trago y me jalo hacia la habitación. Empezó a desnudarme en cuanto cruzamos la puerta, pero lo detuve en seco, quería recordar la noche en que concibiéramos a nuestro último hijo.

Lo llevé hasta la cama y lo fui desnudando poco a poco, y a mí mismo después. Bese sus labios tiernamente y fui depositando besos en su rostro y luego en su cuello, quería hacerlo lento y dulce, que ese bebé fuera concebido con todo el amor que le profesaba. Harry solo se dejó hacer, mientras lentamente iba encendiendo su piel y llevándolo al éxtasis, repartiendo caricias en todo su cuerpo. Mientras lo penetraba, susurraba a sus oídos palabras tiernas y muchos "te amo", a los cuales mi esposo respondía en jadeos con igual ternura "y yo te amo a ti". Cuando llegue al orgasmo dentro de él, ahogue mis gemidos en sus labios, y ambos estábamos ya sudorosos y temblando de lo intenso que había sido, para ambos. Nos dormimos abrazados, esperando con ansias esos nueve meses de espera. Si todo salía a buen término, esto sería algo muy bueno, no solo para nosotros, sino para todos los magos. El mundo entero estaba lleno de posibilidades, y nosotros dos éramos felices por eso. A la mañana siguiente nos dedicamos a escoger nombres, lo cual fue tarea fácil, si era niño se llamaría Haroon y si era niña Aisha. Esperanza y vida, respectivamente.

Siempre había esperanza en un nuevo comienzo y aún había mucha vida que recorrer. Para ambos, y tanto como nos lo permitieran nuestras vidas mortales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se acabó. Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leerlo. Al final, si decidí incluir algo de mpreg, no lo incluí al principio de este fic ni en el otro porque no me sonaba lógico, ¿Por qué querrían Harry y Sev concebir si no es algo que vieran o vivieran de primera mano? Hasta el epílogo, fue cuando por fin me sonó lógico y que fuera un deseo real de Harry, ya que por fin había experimentado ser padre, pero no experimento la espera de un bebé y que fuera un deseo reprimido. Y Sev, como buen esposo; buscará la manera de hacer feliz a su amor, tardara lo que tardará.


End file.
